<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Moon | D.M by TaurusQuinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917410">New Moon | D.M</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusQuinn/pseuds/TaurusQuinn'>TaurusQuinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blood Kink, Choking, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Knifeplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slytherin, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusQuinn/pseuds/TaurusQuinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get on your fucking knees and suck me off like a good little slut."</p><p>Moon Torres is a muggle born in her fifth year at Hogwarts who had just transferred. There she reunites with an old friend, makes plenty of new ones, and much more. When she meets an unfriendly Slytherin boy, her world is turned upside down. She discovers new secrets and has to figure out how to hide some of her own. </p><p>Welcome to New Moon.</p><p>[Some Mature Content]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my name is Quinn and I am the author of this book, New Moon. I would like to go over some things before I head into the story. You do not have to read the disclaimer but I highly advise you do.</p><p>This story contains material such as sexual content, mature language and violence, alcohol, and mental health problems.</p><p>Some chapters will have a trigger warning when it is necessary for things like suicide and eating disorders, which may make some people uncomfortable.</p><p>There is highly sexual content that may trigger some readers. If you would like a mature warning for every chapter with sexual content, please say so in the comments.</p><p>Sexual Content includes:</p><p>• Degrading<br/>
• Choking<br/>
• BDSM<br/>
• Sub/Dom<br/>
• Exhibitationism<br/>
• Rough Sex<br/>
• Under 18 sex<br/>
• Knife Play<br/>
• Blood Kink</p><p>There is also some other mature content that may not be okay with some readers. I have already done trigger warnings in some chapters but if you would like me to add more, please say so in the comments.</p><p>I would like you to comment the specific chapter and reason why if necessary.</p><p>Mature content includes:</p><p>• Alcohol<br/>
• Self Harm<br/>
• Eating disorders<br/>
• Depression<br/>
• Anxiety<br/>
• PTSD<br/>
• Suicide<br/>
• Sexual Assault<br/>
• Panic Attacks<br/>
• Toxic Relationships</p><p>Some relationships in this book are toxic. Please do not romanticize toxic relationships in your life, this is just a fanfic.</p><p>All of the harry potter characters belong to J.K Rowling. While the story is based off of her books, most of the plot is not (other than a few major plot lines). The original characters created in this book belong to me.</p><p>I will update this as I go along to add new warnings.</p><p>Please get along with everyone in the comment section and be respectful of my work. Any hate towards me or my readers will be deleted.</p><p>Thank you all for taking your time to read this little disclaimer I've added. I hope that you all enjoy my book! Thank you for all of the support and don't forget to vote and comment! :)</p><p>- Quinn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is like a book. We get a beginning and an ending. Everything happens for a reason, there is always going to be new challenges and surprises headed your way.</p><p> </p><p>I guess going to Hogwarts was my biggest surprise of them all.</p><p> </p><p>These events in your life is what makes it interesting. I guess my life is pretty boring. Well, it was until I came to Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>My name is Moon Torres, and I've never known about magic until my fifth year. I always thought that these coincidences in my life were just that, coincidences. Apparently, these accidents have a deeper meaning.</p><p> </p><p>I guess magic is the answer.</p><p> </p><p>I get off the train as it arrives at Hogwarts. I didn't know what would be in store for me at this new school. I couldn't help but think about the new possibilities awaiting me once I walked through the doors of my new school. I look over to my left and see a girl I was friends with when I was young.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione!" I say as I walk over to her. The brown haired girl turned around to make eye contact with me. Her eyes went wide at the realization of who I was.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon? Is it really you?" she asked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>I nod and smile excitedly as I hug her tightly. We used to be good childhood friends until she unexpectedly transferred.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it wasn't a transfer after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." she explained, pointing to both of the boys.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, welcome to Hogwarts." Harry greets me kindly. "You'll really like it here."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what he said." Ron said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>They were both kind. I really hope that Hermione is the same as she was before and that our bond didn't break. Unfortunately, I know how much a bond can break.</p><p> </p><p>The four of us continue walking with the rest of our classmates as we talk about our past.</p><p> </p><p>"It all makes sense now. We caused the random accidents at our old school. I guess it was magic all this time." I sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, be careful who you say your parents are. Since me and you aren't born to any witches or wizards, they call us a horrible name. If someone asks you, just change the subject." Hermione says softly as we step into a boat.</p><p> </p><p>I nod, still trying to make sense of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Why should it matter who my parents are?</p><p> </p><p>Well, not like my dad will care. He died when I was only five years old in a car accident. My mum never made me feel okay. She was never a really caring or supportive person anyways.</p><p> </p><p>It's like I have no parents at all.</p><p> </p><p>The boat started to drift off into the dark water on its own. Magic was both scary and fascinating at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>I look at some of the other students in the boats. These were all people who understood me. I noticed a tall blonde headed boy. He wore a black suit which made his light hair stand out. He was quite attractive and he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>I could tell by his posture that he was very confident in who he was.</p><p> </p><p>He must've noticed me staring when he turned his head to face me. His expression was blank for a few seconds. He possibly didn't know how to react.</p><p> </p><p>The boy seemed kind.</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a kind smile and small wave. I was expecting one back but his expression completely altered. He furrowed his eyebrows at me, giving me a disgusted look and turned away.</p><p> </p><p>What was that about?</p><p> </p><p>I ignore what had happened and started to notice my surroundings more.</p><p> </p><p>"It's amazing isn't it?" Hermione questioned. She gave me a kind smile, and I knew she understood what I was feeling. "I remember my first time at Hogwarts. I was so intrigued by all of the surroundings, I practically fell out of the boat."</p><p> </p><p>Everything around me is truly breathtaking. The dark blue water our boats were in, glided through my fingers as I placed down my hand slightly out of the edge.</p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful, and peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>We enter a large room filled with students. Pillar candles floated high in the air and food appeared before the children's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The room had four very long tables with students filling up the empty seats. Students all wore different ties for each table they sat at while eating the delicious meals in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to go sit down, but we'll wait for you to be sorted." Harry says as he flashes a smile at me.</p><p> </p><p>I walk over to a line standing infront of a hat with a bunch of younger children. I'm guessing it was their first time here too.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon Torres."</p><p> </p><p>I was going first since I was older. It was pretty nerve wracking. I didn't know what we were doing except that I was chosen to get sorted somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>I walk up to the chair and look at my friends. She lifts up a dusty brown hat and it sits on top of my head. I almost jumped when I felt the movements of it on top of my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm a very hard decision." The hat talks. "What shall it be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Slytherin!" the hat yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>I get up and the older lady points to a table where I see students all wearing forest green ties. I look over to my friends, and their smiles fade. Harry turns away and Hermione gives me a sympathetic look.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't at their table.</p><p> </p><p>I sit down next to a raven haired girl. Her lips curved into a small smile before turning backand continuing to eat her food.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're new here?" A boy with brown curly hair asked. The black haired girl hit him in the head. I could tell she was hiding something, or trying to keep a certain topic unspoken.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course she's new, did you not see her just get sorted, Goyle?" she sighed in annoyance. She turns back and smiles at me. while holding out her hand. "I'm Pansy Parkinson by the way. What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Moon Torres." I smile kindly. I study her face as I can see her smile fade a little.</p><p> </p><p>It might've been my name.</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice, I always wanted a unique name." Pansy exclaims as she continues eating her food. I awkwardly smile as I eat the food that appeared infront of me. Millions of thoughts raced my mind as I took each bite.</p><p> </p><p>Why am I not sorted with Hermione?</p><p> </p><p>Is there something wrong with me?</p><p> </p><p>Of course not, there isn't anything wrong with me, we're just different than her that's all it is.</p><p> </p><p>What if these new people didn't like me?</p><p> </p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by a blonde boy sitting down aggressively. He took a small sip of his drink before slamming it down on the table again.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you a muggle born?" he asks suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>I tilt my head at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>What was that?</p><p> </p><p>"What's a muggle?" I ask curiously. The boy rolls his eyes in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"A boring old human, someone who's not a witch or wizard. Fucking Pathetic." he spat. I look at him with wide eyes. How else would I know what that meant? I haven't been to Hogwarts all my life.</p><p> </p><p>How dare he insult my parents that way?</p><p> </p><p>And my father.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you being so rude? I haven't been here all my life. How am I supposed to know what that is?" I question.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do what I want." he snarled. I glare at him angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. He looks me up and down in disgust. He was insufferable and I just met him. Yes, he's attractive but he isn't like that on the inside. On the inside he's cold and dark.</p><p> </p><p>He's treating me like I'm the problem.</p><p> </p><p>What was wrong with me?</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't understand, Torres." He chuckled as he takes a drink out of his cup.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me." I demand. He looks at his friend Goyle and his other friend on the opposite side of him. The three of them snickered at me. I was done with him. "What even is your name, Blondie?"</p><p> </p><p>He gives me a look as if he wants to kill me. I knew I had to stay calm but I was freaking out on the inside. No normal person would look at another like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he said annoyed at me. "You're only allowed to address me as Malfoy, though. You aren't worthy enough of speaking my name." I give him a fake smile and take a sip of my cup. It was a sweet fruit drink that I've never tasted before. I still can feel his eyes piercing into my skin as I continue drinking the liquid.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay that's enough." Pansy exclaims. I didn't know what she was trying to do. She could probably be trying to help me get out of an awkward situation, or she could be saving Malfoy from embarrassing himself.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looks at me with widened eyes. He was taken back as if I knew somehow that he was looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I need anything from someone like you." he sneered.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone like me?" I ask furrowing my brows at his rude remark. He rolls his eyes as he puts his arm on the table. There was nothing wrong with me. He just had to be rude to every person he saw.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes someone like you." He says rudely. That's the first time I notice his rings.</p><p> </p><p>And his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Oh the things I wished they would do.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly shook my thoughts away before they got any deeper and forgot what he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you even hear me?" he spat. I look up to see Pansy looking at me with a concerned look and his friends smirking at me. They were all desperate for me to respond.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I heard you, I just didn't feel like responding." I say rolling my eyes. Pansy gives me a look trying to warn me about something. Her expression is more intense this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't roll your eyes at me." Malfoy spat. Who was he to tell me what to do?</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't ready for the words he said next.</p><p> </p><p>"You filthy little mudblood."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Filthy little mudblood." </p><p>His words rang in my head over and over. We're those the insults Hermione was telling me about? I glare at him and stay silent for the rest of dinner. </p><p>I didn't have much to say and I didn't want to embarrass myself any further. </p><p>After dinner was over, I go to my assigned dorm and I see a girl with brown hair unpacking her things. "Hi, you must be my new roommate." the girl says as she looks up at me. I smile and nod at her. I haven't really met anyone that's in Slytherin that is really nice so far. </p><p>Hopefully she will be.</p><p>"I'm Victoria Newton. Your trunk is already by your bed over there." she exclaims, pointing to my things. </p><p>I liked her. </p><p>"I'm Moon Torres, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say kindly as I walk over to my bed. I unpack some things from my trunk and get out some that I might need. I got out my favorite shirt along with a uniform that is already laid down on my bed. </p><p>"What does the whole green thing represent?" I ask curiously. </p><p>She just laughs at me.</p><p>That was weird.</p><p>"There are 4 different houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, that's us. It's basically our different characteristics and values." Victoria says as she puts on a green knit sweater. "Don't worry about it too much, you can be friends with people outside your house."</p><p>"That's cool. Well it looks like it's about to rain for some reason." I acknowledged as I looked out the windows. </p><p>"Such a beautiful view I know, the problem is we're down here in the dungeon while everyone else is up above the stairs." she explained. </p><p>—</p><p>The next day, we both decide to go down to the common room and hang out. "So have you met other nice people here?" Victoria asks. I shake my head as I look at Malfoy walking down the stairs. </p><p>The prideful expression plastered on his face as he walked down the steps. He acted like he owned the place. He wore a fancy all black suit, probably just showing off how much money he had.</p><p>And I hated it.</p><p>"He's an ass, his girlfriend Pansy too." she said rolling her eyes. I turn to her and tilt my head in confusion. "Pansy is dating him?" I ask. She nods with wide eyes as she motions towards the stairs. I turn and see Pansy walking down the stairs as she fixes her tie.</p><p>I knew exactly what they just did.</p><p>I roll my eyes. Of course they were dating. That only made Pansy as stuck up as he was. "I'm gonna get out of here." I say walking out of the common room before she can catch me. I needed to find Hermione, or some more friends. I walk around the halls for a bit until someone calls after me.</p><p>"Torres!" </p><p>It was Malfoy. </p><p>And his words didn't sound friendly. </p><p>I wanted to run but I had nowhere to go. I turn and saw him walking up to me. I put on a fake smile as I walk a little closer to him. "What's this?" he spat holding up a note to my face.</p><p>I push his arm away and snatch the note out of his hand, annoyed. I read it in my head with a blank face.</p><p>Meet me at the astronomy tower tonight at 10. -Moon</p><p>I shoot my face up to look at his. "What the hell is this rubbish, Malfoy?" I ask. His jaw clenches and his fingers start to form into a fist. I can tell that he's angry and he didn't care if he showed it. This is the first time I'm noticing the detail in his face, how structured it is.</p><p>"What are you staring at?" He asks rudely. </p><p>I roll my eyes. His words had to ruin everything. If he was somewhat nicer I would love to be with him. "I'm not staring at you, Malfoy. You know people would actually like you if you were actually nice to them." I say crossing my arms.</p><p>"I don't care about being nice to people. Just leave me alone, I have a fucking girlfriend." he says starting to turn around. </p><p>"Yeah you do have a fucking girlfriend." I laugh mockingly. He turned around angrily. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He questions me. </p><p>My heart beats fast as he steps closer. </p><p>He was scary.</p><p>"I mean I saw her fixing her tie earlier, what was that about?" I ask. Suddenly he grabs my wrist to pull me closer. Our faces only inches apart. "Mind your business. You're just a pathetic little mudblood that no one cares about." He says as he turns around and walks away ferociously. </p><p>How dare he call me that name? </p><p>I needed to find Hermione. No one will ever call me a mudblood again. </p><p>I walked into the Great Hall, hoping to find my friends. It didn't have to be my friends, just someone with answers.</p><p>As soon I entered the Great Hall I saw them.</p><p>I walk over to Hermione, Ron, and Harry while they ate their lunch. Ron was really enjoying his. "Oh hi there, Moon." Ron says awkwardly as he waves at me. </p><p>"Did you hear about the new rules Umbridge is enforcing? It's just a bunch of rubbish." Hermione says. I look at her in confusion. </p><p>I didn't find anything wrong with not using magic. </p><p>It might've been my first year at Hogwarts, but I didn't mind not using our wands.</p><p>"No Weasley products? No magic in the halls? It's complete rubbish." Ron says as he rolls his eyes. "What's Weasley products?" I ask in confusion. Harry taps on my shoulder. "Fred and George own a prank shop. They're Ron's twin older brothers." He replies.</p><p>That still didn't answer my question. </p><p>What was wrong with Umbridge. "Harry you should help us with Defense against the dark arts. We need to learn magic, but in secret." Hermiones exclaims. I turn to Harry as I smile. I would love to learn magic. "Hermione can you answer one thing first?" I ask. She turns to me confused.</p><p>"What's a mudblood?" I ask worriedly. She placed her hand on mine and the boys just look at us awkwardly. "Wizards and witches born to people with no magic abilities, like our parents. Basically saying we have bad blood." She says. </p><p>My eyes start to water. I'm being made fun of because of my parents? I run out of the great hall. The trio calls after me as I run out but I don't care. The only thing I care about is getting back at Malfoy.</p><p>I run until I see Victoria. "Moon what happened?" She asks confused. I am out of breath. I wipe the sweat away from my face as I pant for air. "I'm being made fun of by Malfoy because of who my parents are. I need to get back at him." I say. </p><p>She doesn't say anything except she pulls me into a hug. She nods and I walk off trying to catch my breath. I walk until I go into the common room.</p><p>I see Draco and Pansy kissing aggressively on the couch. I grab on of the blankets from the chair next to it and cover them.</p><p>"What the hell?" Pansy asks angrily as she turns around and throws the blanket off of her. When she notices it's me she fakes a smile. "Oh, Moon what are you doing here?" She asks. I look around trying not to be awkward. "I was just going to my room." I said trying to avoid eye contact with the devil on the couch. </p><p>I continue walking until I hear him. "Good, no one wants you here anyways." Draco says. I stop walking and instantly turn around. "I never asked your input, Malfoy. Just don't make a mess on the couch." I say as I cross my arms. </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean you filthy little mudblood." He says getting up from the couch. I felt my heart drop as he said it. I get angry and start to say "Call me that again and I swear I will drive my wand so far up your ass that you'll-"</p><p>He cuts me off by hitting me with a random pillow from the couch. "Much better, your voice makes my ears ring." He says as he rolls his eyes. I don't know what comes over me next. The next few actions are all a blur. I slap him across the face and push him onto the table he is standing infront of.</p><p>Did I really do that to Draco Malfoy?</p><p>I don't care. I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my dorm not looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I reach my room out of breath and plop on my bed. As soon as I catch my breath, Victoria walks through the door. "What happened with you?" She asks curiously. I sit up and shake my head, telling her everything is ok. We talk for a few hours until I hear a noise outside. I get up and open the door but see no one there.</p><p> </p><p>"So I can tell you have feelings for someone, Moon."Victoria mocks. I laugh it off but she stares me down wanting to know who. I need to come up with a name that isn't Draco Malfoy. I refuse to have feelings for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron Weasley." I muster out. I have no idea why I said his name but it was a good cover up either way. "Gryffindor Ron?" She asks smirking as she gets up from her bed. "I'll be back." She excitedly says and before I can argue she leaves.</p><p> </p><p>I start to play music on my little radio and listen to the lyrics as I look up and study the ceiling. Every crack and chip of the paint I can see. I let my mind wander as I don't even realize the commotion outside until I hear something slam. I run outside and see Draco walking into the common room with cuts all on his face and hands. His chest puffs in and out in anger as he walks towards me.</p><p> </p><p>Did he just get in a fight?</p><p> </p><p>"Draco.. I mean Malfoy, what happened?" I ask curiously. He shoots his head towards mine. I can see the emotion in his face with his furrowed brows and wrinkled nose as he turns to look at me. "It's nothing." He says turning away. I slowly and gracefully walk over to him. "You can tell me what's wrong. Come on let's fix you up." I say dragging him to my room. He hesitantly walks with me as we reach my dorm.</p><p> </p><p>I have him sit on my bed as I grab a mini stool and a first aid kit. "This music sucks." He growls. I roll my eyes as I open the box. "It's just a radio Draco it'll change in a second." I say annoyed at his rude remarks. I grab a cleaning wipe from the box and rip it open. "It might sting a little." I warn. I softly press the wipe on his cut as he winces.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I'm sorry for pushing you over earlier. I have no idea what came over me." I say softly as his  blue eyes locked with mine. I almost froze, not knowing how to react. Unable to look away from him. His presence was electric. I never wanted to be away from him again. But why did I feel this way?</p><p> </p><p>I break our eye contact before things get weird. "It's fine I guess." He mutters. I lightly brush his cuts with the disinfectant wipe. "Stop it stings." He says pushing my hand away. "I don't know what you expect, you're the one that got in a fight, Draco." I say angrily clenching the wipe in my hand.</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a big sigh. "Fine, I'm sorry." He forces out. I give him a small smile as I look trough the box to find a gel that will help heal his cuts. A slow song plays on the radio and I almost hesitate to touch his face. I place the gel on my finger and slowly caress his cuts with it. I quickly glance at his eyes and mouth for a bit but look away before it gets too serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm Draco? How did this all happen?" I ask softly. "I got in a fight, I think it's pretty obvious, Torres. Now don't call me Draco." He replies annoyed. I look down embarrassed as I take away my hand. I notice the blood on his hands and grab another wipe.</p><p> </p><p>I wipe his hands slowly and carefully with the wipe in mine. I can hear the heartbeat in my chest going faster. A slow song is supposed to make my heart beat slower but being closer to him makes it hard. I'm afraid my greatest fear has come true.</p><p> </p><p>My heart beats for Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>It is silent between us only the music plays. The lyrics are filled with love between two people filled with hate. I finish cleaning his hands and look up at him. I stare into his ocean blue eyes wanting to dive deep into them.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, I'm gonna go now." He says standing up as he walks towards the door. "Malfoy? You mentioned about the note earlier, I didn't send it to you, but if you like I would love to go." I say softly. He nods and leaves without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Was that a yes?</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The memory of him engraved in my mind as I walk down to dinner. Oh how anxious I was to see him.</p><p> </p><p>I walk down and sit across from Victoria. "Why are you so late?" She asks motioning behind her. "Ron's not here? How come?" I ask in confusion. Her smile fades as she realizes. "I thought he was with you the whole time, I have no idea." She says with wide eyes as Draco sits down next to me.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know how to react as I nearly freeze up. "Why aren't you sitting with Pansy?" Victoria asks annoyed while squinting her eyes at him. "We broke up, why would I sit with her?" He replies angrily. I study his face. He doesn't look hurt at all. No expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you guys break up?" I ask softly. He gives me a nasty look. As if he stepped in dog shit. "Don't act like you don't know, mudblood. With your flirtatiousness and love songs." He says annoyed as he takes a bite of his food.</p><p> </p><p>I look away embarrassed. Did he know I had feelings for him? I didn't even know. "So you did Malfoy?" Victoria snickers. He gives her an angry look and she puts her hands up innocently.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't do Malfoy." I reply as I roll my eyes sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"So then hold on, where's boyfriend number two?" She asks in confusion. Draco smirks evilly "Probably in the hospital wing." He says while twisting his mouth to hold in his laugher.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron is the one you fought? What did he ever do to you, Malfoy?" I ask angrily as i slam my fork down and get up from the table. "Enjoy your meal." I say and push his face into his dinner.</p><p> </p><p>I walked out before he could do anything else. I had no regrets for what I did. No one was going to hurt my friends.</p><p> </p><p>I go over to the hospital wing and see Ron laying down. "Ron are you ok?" I ask as I quickly run over to him. He nods obviously sore from the incident. "It was Malfoy. Me and Harry were just talking about you and put of no where he threatened me. I pushed him away and he started fighting me." He replied. Why would he do that? I should've been there to do something. "Why were you both talking about me?" I ask curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"It was nothing don't worry." He says and I just nod my head. What was the real reason? We talk a little longer until I get tired and go back to my dorm. As I walk back I notice some slytherin girls staring at me but I don't pay much attention to it until I get to the common room.</p><p> </p><p>As I enter the common room someone is there waiting for me. The lights didn't even have to be on for me to know exactly who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy.</p><p>Why did she have to be here? "What are you doing out so late?" She asks curiously. She sounds like she wants to know everything about me. "I was just visiting someone." I stutter. She snickers at my response.</p><p> </p><p>"I hear you have a thing for my boyfriend." She says crossing her arms as she tightens her lips together. "Who said that?" I laugh. She gets up from the couch and steps closer to me. "He certainly said something, about you flirting with him." She says getting right up in my face.</p><p> </p><p>"I was helping him after he got in a fight. Ok? I'm going to bed." I say rolling my eyes. How much longer was this going to go on? I walk over to the girls side of the common room going to my dorm. "Let's just hope it was nothing." She replies. I turn around and she's gone.</p><p> </p><p>Where could she have gone?</p><p> </p><p>I don't pay any attention to it and just walk back to my room. When I get inside I see Victoria sleeping peacefully on her bed. I was exhausted so I walked straight to my bed, not changing out of my clothes. I lay on my bed and see a note. I don't open it as I am too tired and go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning when I wake I see the note by my side. "You flaked on me, it better not happen again. D.M." I read. Was he threatening me? Why would I even want to go? Victoria disrupts my thoughts as she drops her book on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I'm still a little tired." She laughs. I give an awkward laugh as I crumble the paper and get ready. Today we have our classes so I got ready in my uniform and did my makeup so I looked nice and headed out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Potions. My first class. I walked in and sat by Hermione. "Hey, Moon. Why was Malfoy looking for you?" She asks. I tilt my head in confusion and look back at Draco who was staring at me annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea." I lie as I turn back to Hermione. "Probably just Malfoy wanting a hookup after Pansy broke up with him. Not like we really care though." She says as she shrugs her shoulders. Is that all he wanted from me?  "Don't tell me you actually care. It's the second day back and they already broke up, typical. It's probably not even real, probably just a publicity stunt to get people to notice them. Not like they need it." She rants as she rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"But wouldn't you care even a little bit?" I ask curiously. "Not in the slightest. You better stay away from him. Now if you don't mind I'm paying attention before Snape is here to get me in trouble." She says turning back around.</p><p> </p><p>I pay attention for the rest of class and before it ends I accidentally make eye contact with Malfoy again. I turn away and get out of the class as fast as I can before he can talk to me.</p><p> </p><p>Big mistake.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I'm about to enter my next class, he pulls me back. "What the hell, Torres?" He asks angrily. He must've liked the way I looked at him nervously as he smirks at me. "Tell me why you didn't meet me at the astronomy tower." He says. His smile fades with every word. "I shoved your face in you're food any you expected me to meet you somewhere?" I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes. "I hate you. Get that through your head, Malfoy." I say as I try to push past him but he catches my wrist. "Why do you hate me?" He scoffs. I give him the nastiest look I could. Oh I would give anything to knock that smirk off of his beautiful face. I mean face. "You're arrogant, rude to everyone, rude to me because my parents are muggles, and a cold hearted snake." I say as I look up at him in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"If you hated me you wouldn't have invited me to the astronomy tower. Stop lying to yourself and tell me the truth." He spat. I push him but of course he doesn't move. Instead he grabs both of my wrists holding me there in that position. "Leave me alone." I try to say bravely but it comes out shaky. He laughs as his grip around my wrists grows tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"It's funny how you think a mudblood like you is superior." He laughs as he shoves my hands back. I rub my wrists in pain. "Know your place." He spat.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could walk into class I slapped him.</p><p> </p><p>Hard.</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a look as if he wanted to kill me right there. I run into class and sit next to Victoria. "Moon, you're sweating." She mentions. Well obviously I ran for my life. "I just ran in here to get away from someone." I say hearing that someone sit behind me angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello class, My name is Dolores Umbridge. I will be your new defense against the dark arts instructor. We will go over some rules in a second." My profesor giggles. She sounds so fake. "Break these rules and the consequences may be severe." She giggles. Why would she threaten us like that? I can hear Draco snickering behind me. Then I feel my hair being pulled behind me.</p><p> </p><p>I turn back at him angrily. "What the hell, Malfoy!" I yell. Professor Umbridge clears her throat. "Ms. Torres, my office." She says smiling at me. I roll my eyes and turn back around. The image of Draco smirking at me in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After class I go to her office. As I walk in Harry leaves. I sit down in the chair and she hands me a quill and paper. "You must write that I will not yell in class." She says as she walks over to her window.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have any ink." I reply rudely. She giggles at my smart remark. "You won't need any. It's a special quill. Now write until the message is engraved in your mind." She says turning back around.</p><p> </p><p>i start writing and after I finish the second line I feel a sharp pain in my left hand. My writing is engraved into my hand. "Ow!" I yell in pain as my cut starts to bleed. "Is there a problem?" She asks while smiling. I shake my head and after a while I leave.</p><p> </p><p>I decide to go to my common room to relax when I see the devil himself. Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy!" I yell at him. He turns around and his evil smirk grows. "What's the problem, Torres? How was it like in detention." He mocks.</p><p> </p><p>I push him and he steps back. "Look at what that bitch did to me because of you." I yell as I show him my hand. Tears form in my eyes as I wince in pain. His smile fades as he looks at my hand. "What the fuck? She did this to you?" He asks concerned grabbing my wrist to get a better look at my hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go." I reject. He shakes his head and examines my hand. He looks almost sympathetic, as if he cared that I got hurt. His worried expression changes as he feels my eyes watching him. "Maybe you should listen to her next time." He says with no emotion pushing my hand back.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you care what she thinks? She doesn't even allow us to do magic now!" I reply angrily. He takes a step forward, towering over my body. "I'm a prefect I can do what I want." He says softly. I've had enough of him, I push past him and walk towards my room.</p><p> </p><p>When I enter my room I lay on my bed and study some of the things I've learned. I get up after about an hour and go down to the common room. I walk in and see Pansy and a slytherin boy making out in the corner. I try to walk by without them seeing me until I accidentally knock over a stack of books.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit." I mutter under my breath. Pansy and the boy look at me. "What are you doing here, Moon? Come to steal Blaise now too?" She asks rudely. I look over at the boy and he looks me up and down. I shake my head. "I'm ok. And pansy I don't want Draco, he's all yours." I reply as I roll my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I walk out of the common room and to lunch. I see Victoria and sit next to her. "How was Umbridge?" She asks. I look away. "It was fine." I reply dryly.</p><p> </p><p>She tilts her head in confusion. "Just fine? I heard that someone hurt themselves." She says. I cover my hand with my robe. She notices and looks down. "Was that from her or someone else?" She asked furiously as she pulls my robe out of the way. I know she meant Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>"There was a quill Professor Umbridge gave me that did this to me. Just leave it alone it'll go away." I say looking away. She stops looking at my hand and glares at someone.</p><p> </p><p>Great someone else I have to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>I turn around as my eyes meet with Malfoy. I don't even want to finish my food. He makes me lose my appetite. I throw down my utensils as I get up from the table. I walk over and push past him.</p><p> </p><p>I had just about enough of him. And yet at the same time, I couldn't get enough of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He pushed me up against the wall of his dorm. He kept it all to himself since he was a prefect. My back ached with the force of impact. He had his hand on my neck as he looked up and down my body. He wanted me. And I wanted him. He slammed his mouth onto mine. I opened his out and he stuck his tongue in. Both of our tongues fought for dominance. He pulled away and started to kiss down my neck. No, not kisses hickeys. He left hickeys everywhere. "God, you're hot." He mutters to me.</p><p> </p><p>He ripped open my button up shirt and threw it across the room. My shirt, ruined and sitting in the corner. This was only leaving me in my bra and skirt. He started going lower down to my breasts. Massaged them with both hands as he sucked on my skin. He unbuttons my bra leaving me even more exposed. I let out soft moans as he bit down onto my nipples and breasts, leaving purple marks on my chest. "Draco, that feels so good." I moan softly, leaning my head back against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>I threw my arms around his neck and in his hair as he went down onto his knees. He pulled down my skirt aggressively. Fuck, I was wet. He licked his lips as he looked up at me. He caressed my pussy through my panties as he could feel my wetness. My desire for pleasure only rising.</p><p> </p><p>"Wet for me already? Now open you're fucking legs, slut." He demanded and I did so.</p><p> </p><p>He slid down my panties and ripped it open infront of me. "Don't you dare wear any underwear around me again." He says looking up at me through his eyelashes. He put his mouth onto my wet pussy. He licked a stripe onto my folds. He did this a few times which only made me hornier. Soon, started to lick it faster, moving his tongue in and out of my pussy.</p><p> </p><p>I let out moans as I pulled his hair in satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>"You taste so damn good." He complimented me as he shoved one of his fingers in. I moaned loudly as he continued eating my juices and pumped his fingers in me. The pleasure he created from his fingers and tongue only wanted him to fuck me hard. As I got wetter he stuck another in which made me even closer to my high. "Fuck, D-Draco." I stutter. His fingers go deep into me and I can feel that I'm close to my climax.</p><p> </p><p>"D-Draco. I'm so close." I moan. His tongue starts to go faster and his thumb starts to make circles onto my clit. "Fuck Draco!" I scream in pleasure. "Don't fucking cum until I say so." He demands. I moan even louder, my legs start to grow weaker.</p><p> </p><p>I am so close now.</p><p> </p><p>My walls close tighter around his fingers. I can feel my stomach clench as I let out loud moans, calling out his name. "Fucking cum for me you little slut. I want to taste your fucking cum." He says thrusting his fingers faster. I moan and my eyes roll in the back of my head as I reach my high. I feel my juices release onto his fingers and mouth. My stomach unclenches and my legs shake. He pulls out his fingers licks it all up from my pussy which creates even more pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>His long fingers, wet from all of my juices. He stands up and shoves them into my mouth. "Suck it all up, slut. You taste so fucking good." He says. And I do. I lick all of my juices off of his fingers. He pulls his fingers out and stares at me. He puts his other hand on my cheek, making circles into my skin with his thumb. "If only this was real." He mutters as he licks his lips.</p><p> </p><p>I suddenly jump and wake up in my potions class. I look around the classroom and see Draco snickering next to me. I wipe the line of drool off the side of my cheek and sit up from my desk.</p><p> </p><p>I had fallen asleep on class. And I had a dream about Draco. Who had to have been sitting next to me.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, it seemed all too real. As if it really happened, or was going to happen. I couldn't help but notice myself feeling a dampness down there. Was this because of the dream? Draco leans in and whispers into my ear. "You were dreaming about me?" He asked. I snap my head towards his in astonishment. How did he know?</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, Malfoy. Why would I dream as someone as fucked up as you?" I say rolling my eyes as I look back forward. He doesn't even care to be mad, he just laughs and leans in again. "Then why were you whispering my name and smiling?" He asked. My face was frozen.</p><p> </p><p>I sleep talked?</p><p> </p><p>I never sleep talked before. Why now? Of course it had to be now. Infront of him, no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you heard your name? Or do you just want to hear it so badly?" I asked smirking at him as I rested the side of my face on my hand. I batted my eyes up at him, trying to make him angrier at me.He looked at my lips then back up to my eyes. "Wipe your mouth again it looks like you just got fucked, whore." He spat.</p><p> </p><p>My smile quickly faded. He knows just how to do it.</p><p> </p><p>I wipe my mouth again and turn away in embarrassment. I pay attention for the rest of class and I end up having to serve detention with Snape at the end of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Great like I'm not tired enough.</p><p> </p><p>I meet up with Hermione after class and we both walk to Herbology together. "How did you fall asleep in Snape's class?" She laughs. I look away embarrassed. I tried to avoid the question. "Almost no one dares to fall asleep in his class, Moon." She says warning me. "Sitting in his class was so boring I must've dozed off." I laugh awkwardly, turning back to her. We both laugh and reach the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>We walk into class and she walks over to Harry. "I saved her a seat, Moon. I'll save you one next time." Harry says.</p><p> </p><p>Not like he really cares, he hates slytherins.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry." She mouths apologetically and I walk over to go to sit next to that boy that kissed Pansy. I don't really care much for him, as long as it made me get through my day quicker.</p><p> </p><p>"Your name is Moon right?" He asks as he smiles. I nod my head as I smile back. He seemed nice. "I've actually heard a lot about you." He smirks. I can feel myself blush as I tilt my head in confusion. "Please tell me it's not from Pansy, I have no idea what she would say about me." I say awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel myself getting nervous already.</p><p> </p><p>He snickers at my dumb remark. "Actually it was Draco and your friend Victoria. Malfoy says you're a pathetic mudblood but of course I don't believe that." He stammers. I nod my head slowly feeling bad about myself because of Malfoy's words. "Your friend said you were pretty nice and that I should talk to you." He reassures me.</p><p> </p><p>I start to smile again. Maybe he wasn't like Malfoy. He seems genuinely interested in me, like he might care about me.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great. So how would your friends describe you?" I mock. He laughs, throwing his head back. His laugh is nice, it can turn someone's frown into a smile. If he were to laugh, everyone would laugh along with him. "They would say that I am the best friend they've ever had." He replies confidently. I giggle at his response. We talk for the rest of class. I was definitely going to talk to him again.</p><p> </p><p>That was the best class I've ever had.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I finish going to the rest of my classes and walk with Victoria on my way to detention. "I've never been to detention before, I heard detention with Snape is the worst." She says going on and on about how bad Snape is.</p><p> </p><p>I don't see what her problem with him is. He seems a little strict and pretty rude but I don't get why she hates him.</p><p> </p><p>I walk into the classroom and sit down at my desk. He grabs a container with cleaning supplies and slams it on my desk infront of me. "You will start once everyone is here." He mutters and walks out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>I wait for 10 more minutes until someone finally opens the door. I turn to see Malfoy. He gives me a dirty look and aggressively grabs one of the cleaning towels from the container. "Grab one of the fucking things and get to work mudblood." He spat walking to the other table. He sprayed the desk with a cleaner and started wiping it down. I grabbed one and did the same to the table I was at.</p><p> </p><p>Why did Snape make us clean up his classroom? He holds detention every day. Shouldn't it be clean by now?</p><p> </p><p>I look up at Malfoy, getting to work. I will admit he did look hot. His hurtful words was the problem. He was almost never nice. Besides that one time after the fight. He's never been nice to anyone since then that I've seen.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised you're doing all this work. I would've thought you were too upper class for this." I say sarcastically, still not looking up from the table. I don't even know that he's close to me until he turns me around so my ass is backed up against the table. "What the fuck did you just say?" He asked angrily as he gripped his fingers tightly around my wrist. I stutter in shock. I was really turned on right now, but why? Why him? I couldn't, it was too horrible.</p><p> </p><p>No, he was too horrible.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I was just saying how I d-didn't think you would do this, you know since you think you're all that." I stammer. He looks at me angrily but then lets out an evil laugh as he looks up and down my helpless and innocent body. "Too bad you're a disgusting little mudblood or I would fuck you until you cried. Right on this very table." He spat as he gave me a disgusted look.</p><p> </p><p>I feel butterflies in my stomach. But he just insulted me. Why did I like this? "Anything else?" I ask bravely. His nostrils flare as his mouth turns in anger. "I would fuck you so hard that you will be begging me to stop. Even then I wouldn't fucking stop only to punish you. Don't fucking test me, Torres." He spat looking down at me.</p><p> </p><p>"T- Then why don't you do it? Are you scared?" I ask nervously. His eyes widen at my words and he brings both of my hands behind my head laying me back into the table. If only he were to bring his lips into mine at this very second. I wanted him to dominate me. Make me scream his name. Leave bruises all over my body. "You don't fucking listen do you?" He asks angrily. When I don't answer his long fingers clench my wrists tighter.</p><p> </p><p>I was nervous but really aroused by what was going on. "Do you?" He spat angrily. I shake my head as I look up at him with begging eyes. He towers over me, which only makes me want him more.</p><p> </p><p>At this point I don't care if I'm not supposed to want him. I wanted Draco Malfoy. The one person I shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Then he lets go of my wrists, only one hand holding onto them. His other hand is gripping around my neck. It's obvious he likes it rough. Then he speaks the best words that he's ever said to me.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna learn to fucking listen to me, slut."</p><p> </p><p>Those might not have been the best words he's ever said but anything he says comes out rude so that's the best I got. He then slams his lips onto mine. The taste of him only making me have a deeper desire for him.</p><p> </p><p>He lets go and unties his tie. He then grabs my mhands and ties them both together. "You're going to fucking listen to me." He says putting my hands back behind my head. I nodded in obedience. He slowly unbottons my shirt and throws it down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his time, not worrying about Snape coming back.</p><p> </p><p>He sucks on my skin leaving marks as he goes down further. He unbuttons my bra and throws it down on top of my shirt. He sucks on my nipples, playing with it in between his teeth and tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." I moan out under my breath.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his head up and stared at me. "If you're going to moan you better do it loudly." He says as he massages my breasts. He stops and unties his tie and lifts me off the table. "I don't want to fuck you just yet. I got a better idea." He whispers. I give him a confused and begging look.</p><p> </p><p>"Get on your fucking knees and suck me off like a good little slut."</p><p> </p><p>I kneel onto the ground as I unbutton his pants and take off his belt. I pull down his boxers and hold his long hard cock in my small hands. I lick my lips and look up at him through my eyelashes. I started getting to work as I put my tongue on his tip. He let out soft moans in pleasure. I went deeper and stroked his length with my hands. His hands flew to my hair and pulled it. "I'm close, Moon." He moaned.</p><p> </p><p>I sucked it faster and stroked it harder as his warm cum flew into my mouth. I swallowed it whole and looked up at him. "You're such a good little slut." He praises as I stand up. He grabs my wrists tightly and motions for the table. "Not good enough." He spat as I sat on the table. He laid me down and took off my skirt aggressively.</p><p> </p><p>He then spread my legs apart and stood in between them. He leans down close to my ear and whispers, "I'm going to eat your pussy until your fucking legs shake." He puts his boxers back on and grabs a chair as he sits down. He grips my legs and kisses my pussy through my panties. He kisses my thighs and bites down softly. Leaving hickeys around my underwear line.</p><p> </p><p>He then rips open my underwear and throws it down next to my shirt and skirt. He looks up at me while gripping my thighs with his hands. His rings digging into my skin. He looks up at me while he licks a stripe up my folds. I shutter in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>He licks my folds and sticks his tongue inside of me. He sucks on my pussy and eats my juices. I throw my hands to his hair trying to pull him away as I feel myself getting closer to my orgasm. I moan out loud, trying to bite my lip to suppress the volume. He then pulls away and looks up at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't fucking bite your lip. I want you to scream my name." He spat.</p><p> </p><p>He goes back down and licks my pussy even faster. I moan out loud as I feel him licking me dry. He puts one of his fingers on my clit and starts to rub it. "F- Fuck." I moan out loud.  The pleasure increasing in my pussy. I feel my stomach clench as I arch my back.</p><p> </p><p>"Cum for me." He says. And I feel my juices release onto his tongue. I'm tired but he keeps going. This time he adds a finger inside as he eats me out. I moan out loud as I feel the pleasure rising in my throbbing pussy.</p><p> </p><p>He adds another and keeps eating me out as the other hand is circling my clit fast. I arch my back again as I scream out in pleasure. My stomach clenches as my juices are released once again.</p><p> </p><p>My pussy feeing swollen as he pulls away. He licks the juices off of his fingers and looks down at me. "I'm going to fuck you so hard right now." He spat.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls down his boxers as he stands up, towering over me. I look down at his length, wanting it so bad. "Keep your eyes there, I want you to watch me fucking you." He spat. I look back up at him and without warning he shoves himself into me. I let out a loud moan as I feel my swollen pussy being penetrated.</p><p> </p><p>He goes hard and fast, gripping my waist with his hands. I moan out in pleasure as tears form in my eyes. I can feel his length go deeper inside of me. Pleasure filling up my pussy.</p><p> </p><p>I can feel myself start to close around his cock. "Fuck." He mutters. "Cum for me again." He says. I nod feeling my stomach clench. I arch my back as I release all of my juices onto him. He pulls himself out of me and strokes his cum onto my stomach. I let out a sigh of relief as he grabs a towel and wipes it off of me.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs his pants and puts them back on. He then lifts me off of the table and my legs almost collapse from exhaustion. He catches me from falling and kisses me on my forehead. He lifts me back to sit onto the table as he grabs my clothes. He clips my bra back on and I slip my underwear back on.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs my skirt and slowly slides it back up, gazing into my eyes. He grabs my shirt and puts it back on me. I button it back up and help myself stand again. When I turn around again I see him leave.</p><p> </p><p>I decide it's best to clean the tables and go.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The next day I woke up and went down to my classes. I had potions again with Snape as my first class again. I sit next to Victoria and Hermione. "Moon, why do you keep staring at Malfoy?" Hermione whispers as she glared at him. He doesn't notice since he's infront of us but I just shake it my head.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really nice, Hermione. I'm glad Moon introduced us." Victoria mentioned. Hermione nodded in agreement. i continue staring at Draco. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know why but I feel like it meant something.</p><p> </p><p>The way he looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>The way I felt towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He was the one I wanted. He took my virginity. Yes I wanted to save it for that special someone but he was special. To me anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Torres."</p><p> </p><p>I look up and see Snape standing over my desk, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Like I said, turn to page 469." He said slowly. I nodded my head and turned the page.</p><p> </p><p>I can hear Draco snickering with Blaise infront of me. Snape walks away and starts talking about a truth serum. I can hear Draco and Blaise talking about something.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you guys do it?" Blaise whispers. Draco nods. "Oh, yeah. It was so easy I just needed to get detention and that was that." Draco responds, holding back a laugh. I let out a small gasp at their words.</p><p> </p><p>Did he play me?</p><p> </p><p>"Is she good?" Blaise snickers. Draco nods. "She's so damn good, why don't you give her a try?" He asks pridefully.</p><p> </p><p>I could barely pay attention to what Snape was saying. Something about spilling your deepest secrets if you drank the potion. I didn't even care. I used to think potions would be my favorite class but now. I had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>I felt utterly sick.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask in tears as I raise my hand. Professor Snape sighs before accepting. I run out of the class and barely make it to the bathroom as I break down onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>I suppress my sobs by cover infront my mouth with my hand. Tears fall down my face. I have been played. I couldn't feel any worse. I didn't know how to. My body starts to shake as I lay my head back on the bathroom wall.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy had messed me up.</p><p> </p><p>I was fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't know if I could face him. I couldn't face the embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you look dreadful." A voice giggles.</p><p> </p><p>I peak my head up to see a ghost. I jump at the sight of a girl. Or a ghost girl? I have no idea she looked like a girl but I could see through her body. Maybe she died but I had no idea. She laughed again as she sees my surprised expression.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter? Have you never seen a ghost before?" She asks rudely. I shake my head. I couldn't speak, I was too astonished. "My names Myrtle. But it's ok, you can tell me what's wrong."She says flying down to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm.. There's this boy. And I had sex with him, he even took my virginity. And I really like him, Myrtle. But he played me. I have no idea how I can face him now." I stammer as warm tears roll down my face.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly wipe my tears and look up at her. "What's your name again?" She asks. "Moon Torres." I reply softly. She nods and flies closer to me. "Well then Moon Torres, It seems like you really like this boy. Is he as bad as you say he is?" She asks concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Was he?</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea." I reply softly. She rolls her eyes and flies up again. "What's his name?" She asks giggling. I'm very confused by her change of emotion. I look up at her, tearing up as I have to recall his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco Malfoy." I mutter weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile fades as she nods slowly. "I know who that boy is. He has many problems of his own, tells me all of them." She stammers as she flies closer. "Don't cry over him. He cries over everything anyways." She says mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I hear footsteps, I turn and see Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Myrtle. Moon what are you doing here?" She asks awkwardly. I shoot up and Myrtle giggles as she flies away. "Were you crying?" She asks walking up to me. I shake my head, wiping away my tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Why were you crying?" She asks, examining my face. I try to look away from her but she turns my face towards her again. "I- I can't." I stutter. The tears reforming in my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me why you were crying."</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>"The teachers. I'm not used to them being so mean." I lie.</p><p> </p><p>She hated Malfoy, I couldn't tell her about him. She would hate me. That's not a risk I was willing to take.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get used to them. Especially Snape he's one of the meanest. Don't let them make you like this, ok? Some of the teachers here are really nice, just like Ms. Doggen." She says. She then walk over and hugs me tight. "Thanks Mione." I whisper.</p><p> </p><p>This is what I needed. She was one of the few friends I had here at Hogwarts. She was one of the only ones that would understand the insults. She was the only one I could really talk to.</p><p> </p><p>But not about this.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember Ms. Doggen too, she was the best." I laugh. She pulls away and puts her hands on my shoulders. "From now on if anything is bothering you, come to me. And maybe we could talk to her during the summer too." She says flashing me a smile and walking into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>I check my necklace. My necklace looks like a locket, and inside of the locket is a mini watch.My dad gave it to me before he died. I see that it's around lunchtime so I head to the great hall. I see Victoria sitting down at a table eating her food, so I walk and sit next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Here's your things, you left them in class. What happened back there?" She asks concerned. I look away and she hands me an apple. I don't respond, keeping my eyes on the apple she gave me. "Look Moon, I want you to be ok." She says softly.</p><p> </p><p>I look back at her and give her a small, fake smile. "I'll be ok." I reply. I grab the apple and take a bite. "She probably had a pregnancy scare. That's probably what's wrong with her." Someone said behind me. I turned and saw Draco giving me an evil smile.</p><p> </p><p>I hated him.</p><p> </p><p>Now I did. Even if I didn't feel that way before, I fully despise him now. I shoot him a dirty look back. "Draco just go away. Don't you have another hookup to attend to?" Victoria says slyly.</p><p> </p><p>My expression changes. Instead of an angry look at Malfoy, mine was more hurt. "Yeah, maybe this mudblood here will be my next one." He says smirking at her. Her eyes widen at his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe I already did. Did you think about that, Vicki?" He mentions. I turn back to Victoria worried. "Vic-" I start, I was cut off by her words.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me Vicki, we stopped that in 3rd year. Besides she would never have sex with you, Draco. She has feelings for Ron anyways." She says crossing her arms. My face glows bright red and Draco turns to me. "Oh yeah? Did you even visit him after that one time in the hospital wing?" He smiles at me.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes start to water. How dare he? But he was right. And I couldn't let him know that. I can't focus, I'm too busy thinking about what he did to me. How he made me feel. Hurt? No, it was a worse feeling than that.</p><p> </p><p>Pain.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah that's it, pain.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'm right." He smirks, as he looks down at me."Draco, you're my friend so I'll tell you this nicely. Please leave her alone, you have other mud- people to make fun of." She says awkwardly. Her eyes avoiding contact with mine.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter, Victoria? I'm just being honest. Are you just mad Zabini isn't here to comfort you?" He snickers. I shoot my face towards him and stand up. I look up at him. "Leave us the hell alone. Haven't you done enough?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes from anger.</p><p> </p><p>His friends come and stand behind him. Crabbe and Goyle. I remember them from the first night I was here. "Oh look, you're gonna cry. Just like you did when I fucked you last night." He spat down at me.</p><p> </p><p>His friends laugh behind him. My tears growing larger in my eyes. I glare at him trying not to let the tears roll down my face. His face doesn't even change. His smile only growing wider as my eyes begin to water even more.</p><p> </p><p>He breaks the eye contact to turn to his friends who are dying of laughter. "Do you guys want a turn? I bet she'll love to let you guys hit it." He snickers to them. I push him into his friends. He barely moves as Crabbe falls onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Get up off your fat ass."</p><p> </p><p>I glared at him. "Don't talk to him like that. He's supposed to be your friend." I say angrily stepping closer to him. He turns his face away from me. "Victoria control your friend." He says blankly.</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe I'll teach you to behave tonight." He smiles evilly at me. I glare at him. "You wish." I spat. He turns to his friends and laughs again.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean I had you shaking last night. You were practically begging for more. You could barely walk after, I'm surprised you're still standing in front of me." He says blankly, towering over my body.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, no need to embarrass her." Victoria says softly. "The only reason I fucked her was to get her off my back." He says rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't even address me.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak to me, Malfoy. Speak to me like I'm a person. Stop talking down to me just because my parents are muggles." I spat stepping closer to him. His eyes widen, surprised that someone is talking back to him. "And don't you dare call me a mudblood again or I swear I will hex you, the next chance I get." I say strictly.</p><p> </p><p>I did it. I stood up to Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to grab his want out of his pocket but struggles. He's obviously trying to have a wand fight. Luckily, I'm quicker. I grab my wand out of my side and point it to his neck. "Keep your platinum blonde ass away from me and my friends, Malfoy. I swear to fucking Merlin that you'll regret it if you do." I say as I dig my wand deeper into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>He then grabs his friends and runs off. Coward. I had won. I had gotten under his skin. I felt so good about myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Run along ferret boy." Victoria mutters under her breath as she smiles down at her food. I smiled at Victoria as I turned and sat back down. "What did you say?" I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>She shoots her head up at me. "One of the professors last year turned him into a ferret. He hates when people mention it. Use that to your advantage, girl." She winks at me.</p><p> </p><p>For the next two days, I continued my classes as if nothing had happened. Malfoy had barely spoken to me since the incident. There was only one thing on my mind.</p><p> </p><p>Ferret boy?</p><p> </p><p>Well then, you just got yourself a new enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We both entered the common room and I see Victoria sitting on the couch. "What the hell did you do to her?" She asks angrily pulling me away from him. </p><p>"It wasn't me. She came all over me like this, expecting me to want her or some shit." He spat. I don't even know what's going on, I sit down on the couch as they continue to fight. </p><p>"She'll have a hangover anyways she looked like she drank a lot." Victoria sighs as she puts her hand to her face. "I'm sorry, I just had a rough night. I drank so I didn't have to remember anything." I cry out, tears in my eyes. They both stop fighting to look at me.</p><p>"What were you trying to forget?" Draco asks lifting up a brow.</p><p>"A guy tried to do some sexual things with me, he made me do stuff but we didn't go that far. Blaise walked in before anything else could happen and he just ran off." I say softly. Their eyes widen at my words. "I'm going to kill him." Draco spat as he storms out of the common room. Victoria turns to me and hugs me tight.</p><p>"Let's get you to bed, you've been through enough already." She whispers and brings me into our dorm room. She throws a pair of her pajamas onto my bed, then looks in my trunk and grabs me a bra and underwear. "I thought you might want to get out of those dirty clothes." She says softly as she walks to her trunk to get hers.</p><p>"Thank you." I mutter as I change into her pajamas. She smiles as she puts her top on. "Let's get to bed." She whispers as she climbs into hers. I get into my bed and think about everything.</p><p>Why did that guy want to do that to me? Why was Draco being nicer to me? Why did he want to help me? I had so many questions, and not enough answers.</p><p>Finally, I'm able to go to sleep to the memory of my father, who had given me the necklace.</p><p>DRACO'S P.O.V:</p><p>I punch him again in the face, opening another cut beside his left cheek. "Ok, I think that's enough." Pansy says crossing her arms. I look at her annoyed. She annoyed the fuck out of me, good thing I broke up with her. I get up off of the seventh year, Frank Doreen.</p><p>"He's going to be expelled tomorrow, why are you trying to kill him now?" Blaise laughs. I shoot him a look. He tried to have sex with her. This wasn't ok.</p><p>"And besides when did you care about her? We already got her off your back. She won't even remember anything tomorrow, I gave her a a muggle pill that makes people forget." Pansy exclaims.</p><p> "She still had to go through that." I spat angrily.</p><p>I didn't know who or what I was angry at. Pansy? Frank Doreen? Maybe myself. I think that's it.</p><p>"He didn't even care, he ran away as soon as I came in the room. So why should we?" Blaise says rolling his eyes. We start to walk away from Doreen's limp body on the floor. Beating up a seventh year was the highlight of the whole damn party. </p><p>We make our ways towards the common room. I was done partying. "She'll be back to normal tomorrow." Blaise smirks at me. "Yeah she won't remember anything except me apologizing to her." Pansy huffs. </p><p>I knew what the smirk meant.</p><p>He was going to fuck her. I didn't want him to but he didn't care. He couldn't say it since Pansy was right here. They wouldn't admit it, but they both cheat on each other like crazy. That mudblood liked him, he was nice. </p><p>Why the fuck do girls like nice guys?</p><p>I wouldn't.</p><p>"Why did you guys leave her anyways?" I ask, furrowing my brows together as we walk into the common room. "I was just talking to someone, she was dancing with someone so obviously she was busy." Pansy rolls her eyes. Liar. It's obvious she was cheating on Blaise, he's just blind to it. </p><p>I look to Blaise and he nods. "Yeah I was talking to someone too." He laughs awkwardly, scratching his neck. Liar. He was cheating too. </p><p>How was it not obvious to them?</p><p>I couldn't wait for them to find out.</p><p>We walk in and Victoria is still sitting on the couch. Except she's in her pajamas. "What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be with her." I spat. The way I said that was with a disgusted tone. She rolls her eyes as she flips her hair. "I have had about enough of her muggle talk. Not to mention she's been talking in her sleep." She says sarcastically. </p><p>I couldn't tell if she was serious or not, she was always in a mood. She wasn't the same since Zabini left her. </p><p>"What does she say?" Pansy laughs as she jumps over the couch to lay down. "She whispers some stupid muggle things. Not to mention their names." She says looking over at me and Blaise. She wouldnt dare say his name. </p><p>"She mentions us?" Blaise asks, trying not to show how excited he was. She nods looking back at Pansy. Of course Torres whispered our names in her sleep. How could she not?</p><p>I knew she was obsessed with me.</p><p>I couldn't say her name, though.</p><p>It's like a bad taste in my mouth. I don't need to speak a mudblood's name. So I say her, Torres, the girl. Anything but her first name. My favorite name for her is Mudblood. She deserves it anyways.</p><p>"I have had enough with her friends. That mudblood is nice, gives me all the answers. But Scarhead and Weasley are a pain in the ass. Weasley talks about his bloody jellybeans all class. Why do people eat those disgusting things?" She asks annoyed. We all laugh and talk for a while, until I got bored of them.</p><p>"I'm going to bed." I mutter as I walk up the stairs. They didn't hear me, they were too busy talking. That was fine by me, I didn't want anyone following me.</p><p>The only thing I could think of was her, Zabini was going to have sex with her and there was nothing I could do. </p><p>Not like I care.</p><p>—</p><p>MOON'S P.O.V:</p><p>I wake up the next morning with a horrible headache. I don't even remember what I did last night. We have no classes today so I could relax all day. </p><p>Well as best as I could with this headache.</p><p>I try to sleep in but Victoria is pretty loud as she's getting ready to go eat. As she leaves I'm already up. I see a cup of water on the nightstand so I take a drink. I grab my wand and point it to the cup. </p><p>"Shit what's that water spell Harry talked about?" I ask myself. There's a knock at the door and I accidentally drop the glass and my wand. The cup shatters, leaving glass all over the ground. "Shit!" I yell. </p><p>The knock on the door turns into a bang. "In a minute." I cry out trying to pick up the glass shards from the ground without getting cut. "Moon open up. What was that sound?" Pansy asks. I run over to the door and open it. </p><p>"Pansy please help me." I plead awkwardly. She stares at the glass and my wand she sighs as she takes her wand out from her pocket. "Reparo." She mutters and the glass shards turn back into a cup again. </p><p>"Thank you." I sigh.</p><p>She smiles and walks over to grab my wand. "You try now. The water making charm. It's aguamenti." She says handing me my wand. I grab the glass and put it back on my nightstand. "Aguamenti." I say softly and  a stream of water comes out of my wand, filling up the cup. I turn back to Pansy and she smiles. "Make sure to drink lots of that." She laughs. </p><p>Before she leaves she turns back around. "Do you remember anything from last night?" She asks. I shake my head. What could she be talking about? She smiles and walks out the door, closing it as she leaves.</p><p>I was alone.</p><p>I took a book out of my trunk and started reading it. Filling up my water, every time I finished the cup. After a little while I head down for breakfast. </p><p>I felt miserable. I didn't really think anyone would be there since I was close to the end of breakfast. I sat down next to Victoria and she went on and on about how last night went.</p><p>Apparently after Pansy apologized, I drank a lot and we all danced and had a good time at the party. Draco was actually nice to me for once, but ended up getting in a fight. </p><p>Typical.</p><p>—</p><p>We spent the rest of the day hanging out in the common room. Me and Victoria are talking when Pansy comes downstairs. "I got a great idea." She exclaimed as she holds up a tiny container. "Pansy there's no way we're doing that again!" Victoria laughs. </p><p>I look at both of them confused. "It's veritaserum. Spills your deepest desires. I stole it from Snape's office." Pansy smirks. Victoria rolls her eyes at the mention of Snape. "And Moon, I think you be the one to give it to them. You know slip it in their drink or something." Pansy smiles. I look at her confused. </p><p>"She means Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle." Victoria explains. "And Blaise." Pansy adds. Victoria winces at the sound of his name. What was that all about?</p><p>After about an hour, the boys come into the common room. "Three drops." Victoria mouths. I smile and nod at her. I didn't care about the other boys I just wanted to embarrass Malfoy. After a little while Pansy gets them distracted and I pour 3 droplets into his cup.</p><p>He starts to turn back around so I pretend to get something out of my bag. I can't see if he's still looking at me so I pretend to get lip gloss out and put it on. </p><p>DRACO'S P.O.V:</p><p>The mudblood put something into my drink. She thought she was so slick. I turned back around and saw her getting something. I knew she couldn't see me so I switched our cups.</p><p>Giving her a taste of her own medicine.</p><p>I give her a nasty look as I take a sip of my water. "So Draco, anything you wanna tell us?" She smirks. Truth serum. Of course. "Nope, just that you're a filthy mudblood that shouldn't be with us. And Zabini is having a wonderful time in his relationship." I spat. After I finish the last sentence I look over at Newton and smirk. </p><p>Her wide eyes prove my point. I knew how to push her buttons. Crabbe and Goyle both laugh at my insult. I knew they had my back. The mudblood rolls her eyes and takes a drink of her water. </p><p>"Anything you wanna tell us?" I mock, as I smirk at her. She looks me up and down surprised. "You're hot. I thought that way since I first met you." She says softly, and my smirk fades.</p><p>"But you're a real asshole. I find it insulting that you throw sticks at my hair and call me names." She says angrily. Blaise snickers and I give him a glare. "I wouldn't hate you as much if you weren't such a cold hearted snake." She spat. I'm about to say something when she turns to Blaise.</p><p>"And Blaise, you could be nice sometimes but did you really have to be that rude, gossiping about me to Malfoy?" She asks." She was angry. </p><p>I liked it.</p><p>MOON'S P.O.V:</p><p>Blaise looked at me with a surprised face. I didn't care though I just wanted him to know the truth. "The only reason we have this truth serum was to pull a prank on you boys. Somehow I drank it but I am fine with it because I would spill my secrets i. a heartbeat." I mutter, sitting back in my chair. "Moon I think that's enough." Victoria exclaims, trying to pull me away. </p><p>"No. Do you guys wanna know a secret? My dad is dead and he gave me this necklace. After he died my mom forbade me to speak of him. She never treated me with any love and was always horrible to me." I spill out. </p><p>I couldn't control it. </p><p>"How long does that thing last?" Blaise asks Pansy. She shrugs her shoulders as she looks at me again. "I've been bullied in the muggle world because I never belonged. And now I'm bullied here because of the same thing." I spat glaring at Malfoy.</p><p>His face changes into a softer expression. He almost looks sorry. Bullshit.</p><p>"How are you bullied besides people calling you a mudblood?" Victoria asks giving a dirty look to Draco. "People are calling me Sun, Star and some stupid shit like Scorpius. That's not even my bloody star sign." I huff. </p><p>Crabbe, Goyle, and Victoria seem to think I'm funny. "It's a constellation. And besides Scorpius isn't such a bad name." Draco replies. Blaise leans in, close to his ear. "Yes it is stop lying to yourself." Blaise whispers. </p><p>"Also, my favorite color is blue. Just like the ocean, the bad thing is Draco's eyes are also blue." I laugh. He glared at me while everyone else laughed. I didn't care, I was having a good time. I truely liked the whole truth serum thing. </p><p>"And Blaise I'm actually starting to like you, you're pretty nice." I smile. He smirks back as he scratches his neck. </p><p>I was starting to have fun with this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few days since the veritaserum backfire. Blaise and Pansy haven't talked to me for a while since then. Apparently they're dating, though they don't really show it. I am a little upset that he hasn't really talked to me. But hopefully that'll change today. In Mcgonagall's class she is assignment partners for the rest of the year.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully I get Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>I walk into class and sit down in an empty seat. All the seats by my friends were full. After everyone sits down, Professor Mcgonagall starts her announcements. "I have noticed that many of you are not comfortable with your classmates. So I took the liberty of assignment you partners for the rest of the year." She announced.</p><p> </p><p>The class sighs as I excitedly wait for my name. I couldn't wait to hear who I was partnered with. "And those parchments with questions on them are for you and your partner to go over. Now, let's start." She continues.</p><p> </p><p>I look down at the paper and read the questions as I listen for my name. "Moon Torres and Lee Jordan." I look around to find my partner but he's nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not here." A pale gryffindor boy with brown hair raises his hand. She smiles at him and nods to me. "Why thank you, Mr. Finnigan. Ms. Torres, please wait we will find you a partner." She exclaims and continues with the names.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione with Blaise. Lucky.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy with a girl named Lavender.</p><p> </p><p>Victoria with Crabbe. I feel bad.</p><p> </p><p>Harry with Ron. How the hell did that happen?</p><p> </p><p>The names narrow down, as it gets closer to the end. I just wished I wasn't paired with Malfoy or Goyle. I wait patiently for it to be over. "And finally Draco Malfoy with Katie Bell." She finishes.</p><p> </p><p>"Katie isn't here either." One of her gryffindor friends stands up. I look at the girl with confusion as she sits down. "Looks like Moon is with Malfoy." Ron whispers to Harry. I give him a look with wide eyes as Mcgonagall talks again.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, you are correct Ronald." She says and motions for us to sit together. "No way, I can't work with her." He spat. The way he said it as if I wasn't good for him.</p><p> </p><p>Hate.</p><p> </p><p>That's how he felt about me.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even try to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>"Shove off, Malfoy stop being such a prick." Harry defends me. I give him a small smile before looking back up at Mcgonagall. "No exceptions, you must work together." She demands. I let out an annoyed sigh as I grab my things and sit down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Before I can sit down in my chair he pulls it out, making me fall on the floor. He just stares at me and laughs, typical Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>DRACO'S P.O.V:</p><p> </p><p>I laughed as she fell onto the ground. She got up and glared at me with hatred. "It's not my fault we're partnered together." She spat angrily. She's right it wasn't her fault.</p><p> </p><p>It was mine.</p><p> </p><p>Last night before I went to bed, I pretended to roam the halls as a prefect. Instead of doing that I found the list of names for our partners.</p><p> </p><p>I simply gave both of our partners those puking candies the weaslebees have. And done. Me and Torres were partners.</p><p> </p><p>I only did it so that I could bother her.</p><p> </p><p>It was fun getting inside her head.</p><p> </p><p>I liked it.</p><p> </p><p>MOON'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just start with the questions, Malfoy." I replied, annoyed. I read the first question. What is your partners eye color? "What does it say?" He questioned. I look up at him and gaze into his eyes. His ocean blue eyes, they were beautiful. I would've gotten lost in them until I remembered about what I was supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p>I break our eye contact by grabbing my quill and writing down his eye color. "It's what color eyes your partner has." I respond. He rolls his eyes and looks at me. "Ugly Brown, easy." He smirks, taking his quill out.</p><p> </p><p>I look at him angrily. "They're hazel." I mutter. He looks back at me and stares into my eyes. "Bloody bell, why do they look green now?" He asks angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said they're hazel. So write that down." I say calmly, trying not to lash out at him.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down at his parchment and writes it down. "Where is your favorite place in the world?" He asks blankly. I smile as I think about my home. Not my house, my real home. "Hogwarts." I explain as I show a small grin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snickers a bit before telling me his favorite place is the astronomy tower. "Where even is that? You know since I was supposed to meet you that one time." I ask awkwardly. He glared at me in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like other people up there." He muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>I nod and look back down at the questions before thinking of a plan. I pretend to read one of the questions but it was my own.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you hate the most?" I smile.</p><p> </p><p>I was expecting his answer to be about me but he scoffs. "Saint Pottah. Everyone just can't get enough of him, just because he outlived the curse." He spat. I look at him confused and tilt my head. "Curse?" I ask in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>What curse?</p><p> </p><p>"The killing curse? Of course you wouldn't know." He spat. How could I? I ignore his rude remark and continue asking questions. "What is your prized possession?" He asks blankly. I look down at my neck, and lift up my necklace. "My dad gave it to me before he died. My mother hid it for years but I finally found it again." I give a small grin. He looks at me surprised.</p><p> </p><p>I had taken Draco Malfoy's breath away.</p><p> </p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>She showed me her necklace. It looked ugly but I knew I couldn't tell her that. My mother gave me a ring and I accidentally broke it once. I was crying for a few hours, and I never cry.</p><p> </p><p>Of course I wouldn't admit if I did.</p><p> </p><p>Still, I knew what it was like to have an heirloom from a family member.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't look bad." I muttered. No I wasn't complimenting her, I was just not insulting her. There's a difference. Not a large one but there is.</p><p> </p><p>"I- Thank you?" She said softly, her eyes batting up and down as she stares up at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, don't get used to it." I sigh as I look down at the next question. I would have feelings for her if it weren't for my father. We believe that muggleborns are filthy beings that are below us. Us purebloods are superior to them.</p><p> </p><p>Although, she isn't that bad.</p><p> </p><p>But I hate myself for feeling this way.</p><p> </p><p>MOON'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>"What is your patronus?" I ask. He shrugs and looks back down at the questions. "So you don't know?" I ask, as he shakes his head no. "Can you at least give me an answer?" I ask in annoyance. He continues reading the questions until he finds one he likes. "What's your favorite spell?" He asks with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're gonna just ignore my question?" I ask angrily. Why was he ignoring me? And what was a patronus? "Yes, now answer." He demands. The way he says it makes me jump. He was so demanding, as if he wanted to make me feel bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Aquamenti." I said proudly. He turns away and starts busting out laughing. I looked at him with wide eyes. I was a little taken back by his reaction. "Your favorite spell is a water making spell?" He laughs. I turn away embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, please be quiet at once."</p><p> </p><p>He shut up as soon as Professor Mcgonagall said that. We went the rest of class continuing the questions and not fighting as much. That came much of a shock to me. After class, I'm the last one to pack up with someone else, once I start to leave they pull me back to face them.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you stop talking to Draco?" Pansy asked softly. I looked at her in confusion. "Why? I thought you were with Blaise." I say in confusion. "Blaise is great and all but I can't let anyone have Draco." She explained, letting go of my arm. "See you around." She smiles, giving me a cocky wave as she walks away.</p><p> </p><p>I walk around, since it's lunch time and find Hermione walking in the halls with Harry. "Hi guys!" I exclaim. Hermione smiles and gives me a hug. "How was Malfoy?" Harry asked, bothered for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad, surprisingly."</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffs and Hermione looks at me confused. "Not that bad? That's weird." She said. We walked by a trophy case and I stopped to check it out. "Who are these people?" I ask looking down at the quidditch pictures. "Past players. Quidditch is a game we play here at Hogwarts." Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>I had been here for a few weeks already and I didn't know about Quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's that?" I ask pointing to a guy on the Slytherin team. He looked familiar for some reason. "That's Alexander Torres. He was a seeker for the Slytherin team. He also was one of the people to stand up against Voldemort." She explains. I look at her confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Voldemort?"</p><p> </p><p>She looks at Harry concerned. "He's the dark lord. The one everyone's afraid of. Him and his followers think that purebloods are better than us muggle borns." She says softly, looking away awkwardly. "Anyways." Harry cuts off our awkward conversation to look back at the person.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you related to him, Moon?" He asks leaning down and pointing at the picture. I shake my head looking down at the picture as Hermione carefully examines my face.</p><p> </p><p>"My dads a muggle." I mutter.</p><p> </p><p>"You might want to ask your mother about that." She complies awkwardly looking at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I gave the letter to my owl, Valentina. She flew out of the window, hopefully delivering it to my mother. I've never used an owl to talk before, hopefully it knew where to go.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, I go down to dinner. I sit down next to Victoria and eat. She talks about how annoying Crabbe is as a partner. Directly infront of him.</p><p> </p><p>"He showed me his favorite dance move in class. I didn't know what it was but it looked like he was giving Goyle a handjo-</p><p> </p><p>"No I don't!" He yells in defense. Everyone starts to laugh and Draco just rolls his eyes. Suddenly my owl flies down and drops off a letter, flying away. I open it up and read it.</p><p> </p><p>Moon,</p><p> </p><p>My child. You need to come home for a few days. I need to explain something that might put you in danger. I want you to be safe, please come as soon as tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>~Your Mother</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been back home for the past few days, and yet my mother has told me nothing about the letter she sent. I was persistent but every time I brought it up, she brushed it off. Today was the day she was going to answer me.</p><p> </p><p>I was going to make her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mum?" I call for her upstairs. The scent of fresh tea and lemon bread coming from the kitchen and wafting up my nose. "Yes dear?" She asked as I walked down the stairs in my pajamas. She smiled at me and handed me a tray with the tea and bread sitting on top.</p><p> </p><p>Our house was a modern house in the suburbs. We had a two story house but it wasn't big. She was an accountant so she was able to make a living for us by herself.</p><p> </p><p>Now I was going to find out the real truth about my father, and who he really was.</p><p> </p><p>"So I was wondering if you could tell me about why you needed me back here." I explain, lifting up the cup to my chin. She puts down her lemon bread and picks up the tray, motioning me to put my cup back down. She carries it over to the table and sits down so we face each other.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time that you knew, Elizabeth." She explained. Elizabeth. My middle name, she never called me by my first. My father named me, Moon. Though, I don't remember the reasoning behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Not like I can find out now.</p><p> </p><p>"Your father is not who I make him out to be. You see, he's a wizard. Which makes you half of a wizard, I don't really know the terms." She laughs awkwardly. How am I supposed to react to this? Everyone thinks I'm a muggleborn. What are they gonna think if I say that I'm a half-blood now?</p><p> </p><p>"Half-blood." I correct her, annoyed. She's been suspiciously nice to me these past few days.</p><p> </p><p>She nods at me, her blondish-grey hair falling in front of her face. "When you turned 5, we had to go into hiding. Volde- I'm not supposed to say the name, was dead but his followers were still out there." She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>There's that name again.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did we have to go into hiding?" I ask worriedly. She ignores my question and continues. "His followers wanted to kill all of us since your father married me. They didn't believe that a wizard should marry someone like me." She said softly. I drink my tea as she explains it more in depth.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to him then? You said he died in a car crash." I confront her, the tears in my eyes growing larger as I speak.</p><p> </p><p>"We were in the forest running, me and your father. You were home with my sister so you were safe. But he told me to go, as he stayed behind. He was left behind." She said softly, looking away as she blinked back her tears.</p><p> </p><p>Tears roll down my cheek. I start to choke up, hearing the full story. I set down the lemon bread I was eating and shake as I get up from the table. "I need to be excused." I stutter as I run up the stairs in tears, not caring about the calls of my mother behind me.</p><p> </p><p>I had to escape.</p><p> </p><p>I carefully shut the door of my room and slide down it in tears. I knew he was dead, but somehow this was way worse. Knowing the details of how and why he died made me hurt more.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't love her?</p><p> </p><p>Why is this possible?</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of crying and thinking in my room,I go back downstairs. My mother is making grilled cheese sandwiches. "Hi, mom." I say softly. She looks up from cutting her cheese as I walk over to her. "Can you tell me more about my magic? Why am I only going to Hogwarts now?" I ask. She tenses up at my words.</p><p> </p><p>She was hiding something from me. I know it.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait until I'm done cooking." She says, lifting up g</p><p>her knife again. I walk over to the table and wait for her to be done.</p><p> </p><p>When she finishes making the sandwiches she sits down across from me, placing our food down in front of me. "You were always magical Eliz- Moon. I just wanted to protect you." She says softly.</p><p> </p><p>I always had magic running through my blood, but I only found out now. Why now?</p><p> </p><p>"I can protect myself."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that I hid the letters from you." She spits out. I lean back in shock. I could've been in school when I was younger, but instead I was barely going now.</p><p> </p><p>All because I found that letter.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew there was a reason you were being nice to me. You don't want me at Hogwarts, you don't want me to practice magic at all!" I say angrily. Standing up from my chair, and pushing my grilled cheese away.</p><p> </p><p>I stormed up to my room and grabbed my trunk. I was done, I didn't want to be here. I was going to stay at hogwarts, and never come back.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I've been back at Hogwarts for a few days and everyone knows that I am a half-blood.</p><p> </p><p>Word spreads fast around here.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh there are several things I would like to say." I hear Professor Mcgonagall say. I walk over and see a crowd around the courtyard. I look and see Professor Trelawney, Mcgonagall, and Umbridge arguing in the middle. Some trunks are on the floor. "Hey, what's happening?" I ask Ron.</p><p> </p><p>He turns back to me, "It's Umbridge, she's out of hand." He explains. Out of hand? What more did she do? She already cut my hand. Well technically I did, but it was her quill.</p><p> </p><p>"She set up a bunch of new rules since you've been gone. She's been in our classes taking notes, she wants to fire someone." He continues and looks back at the yard. The door is open and Professor Dumbledore walks through.</p><p> </p><p>"My guess is Trelawney." I mutter under my breath.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone scatters as she is escorted inside. I continue my walk to the astronomy tower, I've finally found where it was and I loved going there. It was such a private place, where I can go to clear my mind.</p><p> </p><p>I get up there and sit down, my feet dangling off the edge. Calm. I felt calm. Time flies fast when I'm up there, the sun starts to set as the clouds roll in.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew I'd find you up here."</p><p> </p><p>I turn to see Draco walking up the stairs. "How did you know I'd be here?" I ask, getting up from my position. Obviously leaving my calm state. He steps closer to me and looks outside.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been coming here everyday since you found it. I wait for you to leave so I can be here alone." He mutters, raising his eyebrows at me. I look away and hear thunder. I jump, unknowingly into his arms. He catches me, but it was probably instinct.</p><p> </p><p>Not like he cares.</p><p> </p><p>I push away from him slowly, embarrassed of what he might think. "Don't be embarrassed, I know everyone likes me." He says pridefully. I look at him with a confused look then roll my eyes. "I didn't know you were such a comedian." I mutter as I cross my arms.</p><p> </p><p>He frustrates me so much. Why is he so full of himself?</p><p> </p><p>"You know it really is funny how much you hated me when you knew I was muggleborn." I give a sarcastic laugh and he snaps his head at me. He scoffs as he looks me up and down, stepping towards me.</p><p> </p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>"You were nothing to me but a good little fuck." I mutter to her. I was lying but I didn't want her to know the truth, I didn't like how I felt about her. I needed the feelings to go away. Her expression fades quickly as my words settle in. The rain falling down makes everything even sadder.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes tear up as she stares into mine. Fuck, they're gorgeous. I could never have the guts to tell her that. "I hate you." She whimpers as she pushes past me to leave. I didn't care if she hated me.</p><p> </p><p>I needed to stop feeling this way.</p><p> </p><p>She leaves upset. That's what I needed. I stay there for a while looking out the railing as the rain fell onto my body. Thunder and lightning strikes around the castle. For some reason I felt powerful. Like I can do anything.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The next day during Mcgonagall's class she doesn't even look at me. Did I really hurt her feelings that bad?</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't even that bad.</p><p> </p><p>She's just weak.</p><p> </p><p>I try not to think about how much I affected her all day, but I couldn't. I did something bad. I needed to fix it, but I would hate myself if I did.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, so I'm thinking that I can have her go into my room on Friday and we can fuck it up." Blaise laughs. I laugh along with him but in the inside I wanted to beat the shit out of him.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't even funny. Just nice.</p><p> </p><p>He continues on about the details and how much he likes her when someone walks inside the common room. We both turn to look who it is.</p><p> </p><p>Her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there,care to join us?" He asks, leaning his body back. She blushes and sits next to him. "I'll only stay for a little bit, since I'm a little tired." She laughs softly.</p><p> </p><p>Her laugh made me happy. For some reason it filled me up with happiness inside.</p><p> </p><p>But she wasn't laughing at me.</p><p> </p><p>MOON'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>Draco excuses himself to go upstairs which leaves me and Blaise alone. I've grown a liking to him. According to Victoria, Blaise and Pansy broke up while I was away. I couldn't comfort her, but maybe she didn't need it.</p><p> </p><p>She seems to move on fast anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you free to watch a movie in my room on Friday?" He smiles at me, I felt special with him. He was nice to me, unlike Malfoy who would degrade me every chance he got.</p><p> </p><p>"I am, as long as it's not boring." I laugh, he playfully pushes me and we laugh together. I felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't even notice Pansy and Draco watching us both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Friday night, I'm ready for my movie date with Blaise. I prepared myself incase anything were to happen tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Not like I was complaining.</p><p> </p><p>I walk down to the common room and see Victoria and Pansy sitting down on the couch talking. "Where are you going?" Pansy questions, with a smirk on her face. I give a nervous laugh before saying, "I'm going to watch a movie with Blaise."</p><p> </p><p>Victoria turns to face me. "What movie?" She asks, leaning back in couch, laying her feet on Pansy's lap. "I gave him this older movie I used to watch. It's called Back to the Future." I mention. The look at each other and laugh. "What the hell?" Pansy snickers.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a muggle thing." I explain as I walk off to Blaise's room. They continue laughing behind me, and Pansy's eyes piercing into my back.</p><p> </p><p>He opens the door and smiles at me. "Come in." He says, holding out his arm to show his room. It was clean. And I mean very clean.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here and sit, I'll put in the movie." He offers as he grabs the movie from me. I smile and eat one of the mystery jellybeans as he puts in the movie. "I got a peppermint jellybean." I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles as he sits down next to me.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>In the movie, Marty is talking to Doc about the time machine. I'm paying attention to the movie but notice Blaise glancing over at my exposed legs. My shorts aren't that short.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles as he placed his hand on my thigh, inching towards the edge of my shorts. My heartbeat speeds up and my breaths shorten. He gets closer and closer to my shorts line when he reaches it. Tingles down my spine as his fingers inch they're way towards my wet pussy.</p><p> </p><p>He slips one finger inside of my shorts, grazing over my underwear. My pussy throbs with every movement, making the desire grow stronger. He strokes his finger up and down slowly, pleasure all thorough my folds.</p><p> </p><p>I look over at him and he turns to smile at me. He pulls his hand away and holds my cheek. His plump lips kiss mine as he brings his other hand to my area. I move up and take my shorts off.</p><p> </p><p>His hand grazes my folds up and down. He can feel my wetness through the fabric. "Fuck." He mutters under his breath as he pulls away from the kiss. We are both out of breath as he goes back in for more. He gets on top of me, leaning me back.</p><p> </p><p>He takes off my panties slowly and placed them on the ground. He looks down at my wet pussy and smiles. "I like that." He mutters as he brings his hand to it. He sticks one finger in, slowly going in and out.</p><p> </p><p>I let out soft sighs in pleasure as he smirks up at me. He puts another one in and I moan out a little louder. He starts going a little louder, feeling my juices all over his fingers. He gives me a wide grin as he puts in a third finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god." I moan. He snickers as he goes faster, in and out. I feel my walls close around his fingers as I cum all over them. I let out a loud moan as I go through my high.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of stopping, he licks up my cum from my pussy, making my high last longer through my swollen pussy. "Ah, Blaise." I moan out, leaning my head back against the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue working his magic, cat licking my insides. Sucking me dry. "Blaise, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." I scream out in pleasure. My stomach clenches and my juices release onto his tongue. I feel an intense amount of pleasure through my high.</p><p> </p><p>He gets off the bed and brings me to the edge. He takes off his shirt and I take off mine. He takes off my bra as my breasts hang out. I unbuckle his belt for him and his length springs out. "Let me return the favor." I smile.</p><p> </p><p>He smirks and steps farther away from the bed. I kneel down onto the floor and grasp his cock in my hands. I spit on it and get to work. Twisting my hand and inching it further down my throat. I choke on his dick, deep throating it.</p><p> </p><p>I go faster and faster. I pull away and circle his tip with my tongue. He leans his head back as he pulls my hair. "Fuck. You really are good." He praises.</p><p> </p><p>I feel good about myself, making me work harder. Tears forming in my eyes as I go down deeper. His cum releases into my mouth and I swallow all of it. I lick my lips and look up at him. I stand up and lay back onto the bed. He smiles at me and without warning he puts it in.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" I scream.</p><p> </p><p>I feel his cock going deep inside of me. He trusts himself into me for a while going faster and harder. I moan out in pleasure. He was good but something was off. "Oh yes!" I moan softly. My eyes roll in the back of my head as I moan again. "Yes, Draco!" I moan and he stops.</p><p> </p><p>I slap my hand over my mouth once I realized what I said. "What the hell?" He asked, taking himself out of me and getting dressed again. I put my shirt back on and sit down. "Blaise I'm sorry." I mutter. He turns off the movie and hands it back to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Just get your shit and go." He spat urging me out the door. I finish getting dressed and hurry out. He slams the door in my face. I'm confused but go back to my room, ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco?</p><p> </p><p>Why him?</p><p> </p><p>I don't even wake up Victoria, putting down my things and going to sleep in my bed. The only thing I could think of was why I said his name. It switched up the mood so fast.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?" I spat, Blaise nods as he takes a bite of his pancakes. "I'm serious, everything's going good then she shouts out your name." He talks with his mouth full.</p><p> </p><p>I actually liked hearing that. Now that her chance with Zabini is ruined.</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe and Goyle take a seat next to us. "What were you saying?" Crabbe asks confused. Of course he would be confused, he's such a damn idiot. "New girl moaned Malfoy's name instead of mine." Blaise complains.</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe and Goyle, the two goons, start snickering. I would've joined them if Blaise weren't there.</p><p> </p><p>I mean it was funny.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise shoots them a look as the girls sit down. Torres is nowhere to be seen. Hopefully not with Potter and his friends.</p><p> </p><p>MOON'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>I sat next to Harry with Ron and Hermione across from us. "I'm glad I can talk to you guys, there's something that's bothering me." I say softly. They turn to me in confusion. I didn't know what to say now.</p><p> </p><p>How could I tell them that I said Draco's name while having sex with Blaise?</p><p> </p><p>"I did something kinda bad." I whisper, leaning in. They lean in closer to hear, I can hear Ron's chewing very loudly. I force an uncomfortable smile and whisper, "I said someone else's name while doing, you know." Hermione gasp and the boys look at her confused.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asks. Did he not hear what I just said? "She was shagging someone, you know sex. And she said someone else's name." She said giving me a worried look. Harry looks at me trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not funny."</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Harry start busting out laughing. I smile at their stupid reactions as I roll my eyes. It wasn't that funny. After they stop Hermione gives them both dirty looks. "What is the matter with you two?" She huffs out. She ends up hitting Ron's arm.</p><p> </p><p>I excuse myself and leave for my first class of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Potions.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I sit down with Hermione again. "Who was the name?" She whispers. I look at her confused. Why was she whispering Snape wasn't even here. "Who's name was it?" She asks a little louder. I let out a big sigh. Was it really that important?</p><p> </p><p>"It was-it was Malfoy." I explain.</p><p> </p><p>I hear chuckles behind me. This can't be good. I turn to see Crabbe and Goyle laughing at me. My face begins to heat up with embarrassment. "Tell him and I'll turn you both into chicken for Ron to eat." I spat.</p><p> </p><p>They're mocking expression changes to fearful ones. Hermione giggles next to me and I crinkle my nose at them while giving them both fake smiles.</p><p> </p><p>I had won.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's true then. Blaise really wasn't lying." Draco snickers behind me.</p><p> </p><p>Me and Hermione both turn to make eye contact with the devil himself. Draco Malfoy. "Thanks for clearing that up for me. Unfortunately I won't be treating you any differently now that I know you fancy me." He smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione scoffs, shaking her head. "As if she would have feelings for you." She mocked. My face glows red with embarrassment. "It was an accident, Malfoy." She says giving him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes and walks away. Her mood quickly changes as he leaves. "Really? Malfoy?" She whispered angrily. I knew this wasn't a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>I had to stop.</p><p> </p><p>But he was just so addicting. Like a drug, I can't get enough of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Learn to listen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since Draco found out. Blaise hasn't spoken a word to me and Ron kept his distance. I've been hanging around Hermione and Harry a lot more, so much that they're probably sick of me. </p><p>Harry has started being nicer to me, he now probably realizes that not all Slytherins are bad.</p><p>Pansy has gotten closer to me, Victoria still doesn't like her that much. She'll be nice to her and put on a smile but she doesn't like Pansy. I think she's hiding something.</p><p>Malfoy has been smirking and flirting with me all week. Probably wants nothing but another hookup with me. I won't let him.</p><p>He won't get me that easily.</p><p>Maybe if I hang out with Harry and Hermione more, he won't want me. He'll probably think that I still have 'bad blood'. That's perfect. I just needed a way to perform my plan.</p><p>I'm sitting by the fire of the common room. For some reason on this night it felt, dark. Something was off but I didn't know what. I had my hands on my knees as I watched the flames. It was warm and helped me feel safe. Since it was fall, everything grew a little colder.</p><p>"Mind if I sit?" Victoria asks, sitting beside me. I nod and scoot over to make room. She looks at the fire and laughs. "It really is comforting. You and the fire, which is why I need to return the favor." She smiles. </p><p>Return what favor? </p><p>"What do you mean?" I question, facing her now instead of the fire. The fire crackles next to us as she turns to me. "I was dating Blaise. The only reason I didn't like Pansy was because she flirted with Blaise while she was with Draco. And now all that's over now, but I'm over him." She explains.</p><p>Was she? She better be.</p><p>"Victoria, I had sex with Blaise." I say softly. She snaps her head toward me. "What?" She yells. Then looks at me hurt. "But it's ok, I didn't do anything after. In fact I actually said someone else's name."</p><p>"She said mine. It's funny how she's telling everyone now. In fact it's terribly funny."</p><p>We both turn to see Draco leaning back on the couch with a sly smirk on his face. Victoria snickers and I just glare at Draco.</p><p>"I hate you don't forget that." I spat. Victoria calms down from her laughing and looks at me. "Actually if you moaned his name you feel quite the opposite." She explains. I turn back to Draco with a look of hatred on my face. Did I really have feelings for him?</p><p>Of course not. Right?</p><p>I look him up and down. I will admit, he did look good. But I won't let him know that. "You're a bitch, Malfoy." I spat as I stand up to walk to my dorm. "Moon come back." Victoria sighs. I hesitantly turn around to face her. I didn't know if I should continue up the stairs or walk back. I decided to walk back. I trusted Victoria.</p><p>I walk down and Victoria gets up. "You're staying here to talk with him. I don't care if you rip each other's throats out or fuck on the couch, either way you're doing it." She explained, giving me a soft smile on their way out. She walks up the stairs leaving me with Draco. </p><p>Alone.</p><p>"Lucky you, you get to spend your time here with me." He laughs. I give him a glare and sit on the couch next to him. "Don't you act like we're best friends." I say crossing my arms. He smiles and looks away from me. "We could always be more." He mutters, looking down at his rings. </p><p>My breath shutters as he twists his rings in his hands.</p><p>It was hot.</p><p>"I thought you hated me." I ask slyly. He rolls his eyes but still looking at his rings. "I didn't hate you, I hated that you were a mudblood. Which you're not now." He mutters, smirking at the last part. </p><p>"Don't you only like purebloods?" I ask. He gets annoyed and stands up. "I've had enough of this, I'm leaving." He says walking towards the boys dorms. I stand up also. "No you're not." I demand. He turns around, looking me up and down. "What the fuck did you say?" He asks rudely. He was angry, or something like that. I can't really tell.</p><p>I roll my eyes at him. I have had enough. He was super annoying and so full of himself. "What do you want from me?" I ask softly. He throws his head back in frustration. "What's with all the damn questions, Torres?" He spat.</p><p>I looked at him nervously. He made me nervous. He was the only person to really do so. </p><p>"If you're not gonna talk then on your knees." He spat. I don't know why, but I listened. He leans down and lifts up my chin. "You're gonna listen to me, if you don't you get punished. Understood?" She whispers in my ear. I slowly nod and look up into his eyes. He smiles and stands up straight again.</p><p>"Now get on the couch and undress yourself." He mutters. </p><p>I walk over to the couch and slowly take off my clothes. I take a while on taking my skirt off so he slaps my ass. "Faster." He spat. I slowly nod and undress myself. I sit down on the couch, fully naked. His eyes gazing into my exposed skin.</p><p>"Now play with your boobs." He orders. I nod and massage them, squeezing them as he stood there smirking at me. He looked down at my pussy. He gave me a toothy grin. "Does that turn you on?" He laughs. My face blushes with embarrassment. </p><p>He pulls my hands away and opens up my legs. He moves three of his fingers up my folds and smiling as my juices transfer to them. He looks at me, bringing his hand close to my face. "See that?" He asks. I nod and he brings it to his mouth, licking my juices all off. </p><p>"Now I'm going to eat you out, but if you make a noise, I'm going to punish you. And I have very hard punishments." He mutters to me.</p><p>That was hot.</p><p>He kneels down and grips his hands into my thighs. He smiles up at me before licking a stripe down my pussy. His tongue slurping up my wetness. I mean by head back, biting my lip to suppress my moans. He continued licking my juices from inside my pussy. </p><p>I try not to moan out loud but I accidentally let a soft one slip. I don't think he heard me as he continues licking it faster. I can start to feel my stomach clench as I get close to my high. I roll my eyes into the back of my head as I arch my back in pleasure. </p><p>As soon as I get to my high he stops. "That's your punishment for not listening. You don't get to fucking cum." He spat, wiping his mouth and staring into my eyes. He grabs a blanket and throws it towards me. "Cover yourself, we're going to my room." He muttered. I nod and follow him.</p><p>I didn't want another punishment.</p><p>We make it to his room and he locks the door. He takes his wand out of his pocket and points it to the door. "Muffliato." He mutters softly and puts it away. </p><p>He turns back to me and smirks. "What do you want me to do?" I ask standing there with the blanket covering my body. He looks me up and down then motions for me to drop the blanket, which I obey.</p><p>"What now?" I ask." He pushes me up against the wall with his hand on my neck, his rings going deep into my skin. "I don't want you to speak unless you're screaming my name is that understood?" He demands. </p><p>I slowly nod my head and he smirks. "Good." He mutters, taking off the rings on his other hand. He starts bringing his free hand close to my private area. Shivers down my spine as he makes his way closer. </p><p>"Is this making you aroused, Princess?" He asks softly. </p><p>Princess? That name made me even more aroused than before.</p><p>I nod my head as my breath shutters. He smirks and placed his fingers onto my folds, rubbing them up and down. I wanted to moan out so bad, I knew I couldn't though.</p><p>He licks his lips as he sticks his middle finger in. I take a deep breath in, trying not to moan. He continues for a little while, my juices dripping down onto his fingers and down my legs. </p><p>"Do you like that, Princess?"</p><p>I nod as I close my eyes, trying not to moan again. His hand around my neck tightens and I open my eyes. A smirk growing on his lips. </p><p>He then sticks in another, almost making my moan aloud. I take deep breaths and let out soft sighs, trying my best not to make noise. I bite my lip to suppress it. Instead his hand around my neck pulls down my bottom lip with his thumb.</p><p>"I want to hear you." He muttered, going faster and harder. My legs start to grow weak and my stomach starts to clench. I can feel my walls close around his fingers as I moan out in pleasure.</p><p>"F-fuck." I stutter as I came. </p><p>My legs shook and my juices released onto his fingers. He takes them out of my pussy, soaked. He brings his hands towards my face and opens my mouth, he shoves them in, so I suck my own juices off of him.</p><p>He takes them out and grabs the side of my face. He smirks at me, looking deep into my eyes.</p><p>"Fuck you're hot." He mutters.</p><p>"Get on your knees again." He orders softly and I do so. I can see that he is hard through his pants. He smirks as he undoes his belt. </p><p>I help him by lifting down his pants and boxers as his hard cock springs out. I grip it in my small hands and look up at him. "Yes, look up at me like that." He smirks and I spit on his length. I stick it in my mouth, swirling his tip around my tongue. </p><p>I look up at him leaning his head back, his hands flying to my hair. Pulling it back, making my aroused. I stick it in deeper, and suck on it as it goes farther. "Such a good girl." He praises. </p><p>I start to blush, pushing his length farther down my throat. I gag when it goes too far, which he seems to like. My eyes start to water as small tears stream down my cheeks. I go a little deeper as he moves his hips into me, making his cock go farther. I gag a little and look at him smiling down to me.</p><p>I twist my hands around and he throws his head back in pleasure. "Fuck." He mutters under his breath. His hands pulling my hair even more now as I go farther. He is close to finishing and I go even faster, making him moan in pleasure. </p><p>I finally feel his warm cum burst out of his tip fly into my mouth. I swallow it up and wipe my mouth.</p><p>"That was nice, princess." He smiles as he lifts me up onto his bed. He lays me down and brings me to the edge, his tip close to my folds. "Now, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you scream my name." He warned softly. </p><p>He takes off his shirt as he smiles at me. This is the first time I've seen him shirtless. His abs looked wonderful. He smirks at my reaction. </p><p>Without warning, he sticks his whole length in. "Fuck." I moan out in pleasure, his cock hurting my tight pussy. He thrusts himself hard in and out, my breasts bouncing up and down with every movement. He throws his head back in pleasure, he sure was hot. </p><p>Maybe I didn't hate him. </p><p>My eyes too in the back of my head as I can feel my walls start to close around him. My stomach clenches as I scream out in pleasure, cumming on his cock inside of me. </p><p>He thrusts harder, making my swollen pussy sore. "Fuck, Draco slow down." I mutter, pushing my hands against his chest.</p><p>Instead of going slower, he goes harder and faster. "Fuck!" I scream aloud. I close my eyes, and throw my head back. He moans in pleasure as we are both close to finishing. "Scream my fucking name." He spat.</p><p>I arch my back as I feel my stomach clench once again. "Fuck, Draco!" I scream out. My walls close around his length as I cum onto his dick again. I lay back exhausted. He pulls himself out of me and finishes on my stomach. He grabs a paper towel from one of his tables and wipes it off. </p><p>"You look beautiful you know that?" He asked softly. I laugh, covering my face in my hand out of embarrassment. He pulls my hand away and gives me a soft grin. "You are." He urged. </p><p>Was Draco Malfoy being sweet?</p><p>I smile as I sit up. "Thank you, Malfoy." He hands me one of his big green hoodies. "Call me Draco. I guess we can be on a first name basis." He says softly, getting dressed into some grey sweats. I blush as I put on his hoodie. I try to stand up and grab my panties but I fall. </p><p>"Shit are you ok?" </p><p>I nod slowly, as he helps me back on the bed. "I really fucked you that hard?" He asks sounding proud of himself. He grabs my underwear and helps me slip it on. </p><p>"You can stay here for the night. If you want that is." He says awkwardly scratching his neck. I smile. "I'd love to, Draco." I say softly. He lays down in his bed next to me. "Good." He mutters softly, laying the blanket over us. </p><p>I was officially falling for Draco Malfoy.</p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p>"Moon? I just wanted to tell you something. In the future, I don't want you to listen to a word I say when we're out there." I urge. She nods softly, probably too tired to respond.</p><p>I hope she got the message because I wasn't going to be nice in front of everyone.</p><p>I can tell she's sound asleep. I turn my head away from her. If I were to keep looking I would have stared at her beauty all night long. A few minutes later she placed her head on my chest. I didn't mind, it was actually quite comfortable having her there.</p><p>She laid her arm on my chest and smiled. I didn't know if she was awake or not but I wrapped my arm around her.</p><p>I wanted her to feel safe.</p><p>She made be better in some way. I didn't know how. I didn't know what it was, but I always wanted to protect her, even if that means not being with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MOON'S POV:</p><p>I wake up the next day and we don't have any classes so I stay in his bed. He wasn't next to me so he must've went to go get food. My legs were too tired to walk so I just stayed there.</p><p>After a little while I try to walk around my room but I end up tripping a bunch. I'm on the floor picking myself up when Draco opens the door. </p><p>"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked worriedly, trying to help me up. He helps me stand on my feet and rolls his eyes. "You're so dramatic." He smirks. </p><p>Suddenly there's a knock on the door. He picks me up and brings me into the closet. "Stay here." He whispers softly, sitting me down. I stay in the dark closet not being able to hear anything outside.</p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p>Blaise walks back and forth picking at his nails. I don't know why anyone would do that. It's absolutely disgusting.</p><p>"What do you want?" I ask, crossing my arms. Blaise snickers as he looks up at the ceiling. What has gotten into him? "I want Pansy again. But she's she still wants you for some reason." He explains throwing his hand up. I thought Pansy didn't want me anymore. </p><p>I still wanted her but maybe I wanted something else.</p><p>Or someone else.</p><p>"Just get someone else, she's going to leave you in a week anyways." I spat, rolling my eyes. He scoffs heading towards the door. "I know you still want her. I just want her more." He smiled. Before he walked out, I pushed him onto the ground. He looked up at me like I was crazy and pushed back. </p><p>"The hell man?" He spat, standing up from his place. He frustrated me so much. "So you slept with Torres for what? To get back at Pansy?" I asked, throwing my out as I glared at him. "I fucked her because she's hot. She's nothing more than that." He laughed.</p><p>I don't know why I felt this way, but he made me angry. I wanted to hurt him.</p><p>Badly.</p><p>Sadly, I knew violence wasn't the answer. </p><p>"Pansy was cheating on you. You still want her back?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. Why did he want her so bad? "You think I would've slept with those girls if I didn't know?" He asks. Without an answer, he leaves slamming the door shut. </p><p>My chest was fuming with anger. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now.</p><p>MOON'S POV:</p><p>I open the door to see Draco standing there angrily. He snaps his eyes towards me, upset about something.</p><p>"What happened?" I ask concerned. He turns away, his nostrils flaring. "It doesn't matter." He mutters looking away. I walk up to him and turn his head. I was going to say something, but was cut off by his hand slapping mine away. Astonished, I took a step back. </p><p>"You think just because I fucked you again you mean something to me?" He spat.</p><p>His words hurt me horribly. "You don't mean that." I say, my voice shaking as I try my best to get my words out. My eyes start to water, did he really feel nothing for me? He looks at me with a disgusted look, not saying a word. </p><p>I quickly put my skirt on and walked up to him. "I thought you changed." I whispered. He didn't respond just rolling his eyes at me. "Don't. Fucking. Roll. Your. Eyes. At. Me." I spat, hitting his chest with every word.</p><p>Before I could hit him again he grabs my wrists. </p><p>I stare into his eyes with a look mixed with hatred and sadness. "You're nothing to me but a filthy mudblood." He muttered softly, as he threw me back.</p><p>"Fuck you!" I screamed as I slapped him hard across the face, then I continued to hit his chest as tears fell down my face. "I never needed you. So stay the fuck away from me." I spat. With that, I grabbed my things and stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind me.</p><p>I don't even hear the pounding of his fist on the wall inside.</p><p>—</p><p>For lunch I ate alone, none of my friends came. I finally saw Ron from the corner of my eye, but chose to ignore him. He's been doing that to me since he knew about Blaise.</p><p>"Bad day?" He asks softly, sitting across from me. I continue to eat my food quietly as he talks. "I'm sorry for ignoring you." He mutters, and I finally look up. He gives me a soft smile and takes a bite of his food.</p><p>"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" He asks. I shake my head slowly, looking down at my food. He furrows his brows at me and pulls my plate away. "Ronald Weasley!" I laugh. He smiles at me as he pulls my plate farther away. </p><p>"Go on, tell me." He pleads. </p><p>I didn't want to tell him since it involved Malfoy. I wasn't sad anymore, he made me feel better. </p><p>"Whatever it was, you made me feel better. Thank you." I smile. He smirks, handing me back my plate. "No problem." He says softly.</p><p>We continue making jokes and eating our food until someone walks behind me. "Moon I've been looking for you everywhere we need to talk." Victoria exclaims, sitting down next to me. </p><p>I turn to her in confusion, but before I can say anything I get cut off by her again. "I found it pretty weird that you didn't come back last night so I went to Draco's room and apparently you left? This doesn't add up why'd you leave?" She asks. I look away again. </p><p>I don't even answer her question as I continue eating my food. A few minutes after they urge me to tell them two people sit across from me. I look up to see Draco and a pretty brown haired girl. He probably made her sit next to Ron so he didn't have to.</p><p>Who the hell was she?</p><p>"Hi, I'm Katherine Davis, Draco has told me all about it you." She laughs. I don't get it, Draco was already with someone else after about an hour? "Moon Torres, it's a pleasure." I mutter, forcing out the last part. </p><p>She was gorgeous. How was he able to do that? Going from one girl to another must make him feel real good about himself. </p><p>The rest of the time, everyone talks. I just stare at the both of them and I can see Draco smirking at me. Ron gets uncomfortable and leaves. Leaving me and Victoria alone with the two of them.</p><p>"So Draco tells me you're a muggle born. That must be real interesting." She smiles as if she just complimented me. Victoria glared at her as she scoot closer to me. "She's a half blood, and that is real interesting." She says in a mocking tone.</p><p>I bite my lip trying not to laugh.</p><p>"Why do you bite your lip so much Torres?"</p><p>I turn at Draco, as he gives me the widest smirk. "I mean you bit your lip so much last night, I'm surprised it's not bruised already." He laughs. </p><p>I look at Victoria for help, but she looks away pretending she didn't hear anything. Katherine giggles at his comment and gives me a fake smile. She hated me. I could tell, but I hated her more.</p><p>Draco doesn't stop smirking at me as he places his hand on her thigh. Why was he doing this to me? She smirks and looks down at the table. She turns back to him whispering something in her ear then walking off gracefully. </p><p>He smirked at me evilly. "We'll this was fun, I'm gonna go." He muttered. Before he could get up, Victoria pulls him closer to the table. "I told you two to talk, now follow me to the common room." She spat and we both followed her.</p><p>I don't know why Draco followed though.</p><p>When we get in, there are about five people hanging out by the fireplace. "I can't talk in here, there's too many people. Can we talk in my room?" He muttered. </p><p>After about 15 minutes of arguing, we agreed to go to Draco's room with Victoria standing right outside.</p><p>"You're a bitch." I spat, leaning against his wall. He rolls his eyes at me turning around. He really didn't want to do this. But I knew I had to, I needed answers. "I don't get it, Draco. Why were you with that girl?" I ask.</p><p>He turns back to me ferociously. He looked angry, but I didn't know why. "We had sex and not even an hour after I left and you're with another girl. Am I seriously just a hookup to you?" I ask, throwing my hands up in the air. </p><p>He walks up to me fast and pins me against the wall, his arms on both sides of me. "You don't understand. I'm with her to get my fucked up mind off you." He spat. My face dropped. To get his mind off of me? "You are stuck in my head, Moon. You don't know how much you drive me crazy." He says.</p><p>That was the first time he's ever said my name.</p><p>And with that, he slammed his plump lips into mine. </p><p>He passionately kissed me, bringing his hands to my cheeks. I threw my arms over his neck. All of the built up things I felt for him all coming out now. All in this one kiss. His tongue slipping in my mouth. The taste of his minty breath made me want him more. Then he lets go of my face, and pulled away. </p><p>I was amazed.</p><p>This was our first kiss.</p><p>Draco Malfoy wanted me. </p><p>And he proved it.</p><p>"Why did you hide it?" I ask softly, wiping my bottom lip. He looks away upset. "You're not a pureblood so I pushed it away." He muttered, staring back into my eyes.</p><p>This is just how it was with my father. He was killed because he loved a muggle. He was killed because of love.</p><p>He looks me up and down again. "Fuck you look so hot right now." He smirked. He grabbed my face again and kissed me. He grabbed his hoodie and took it off of me. He clenched my breasts as he sucked on them, leaving marks. He trails down to my stomach, sucking on my skin going further down. </p><p>He went on his knees and smiled. He pulled down my skirt aggressively and looked up at me. "I think you look better without this on." He mutters, and rips it off of me. "Draco what the fuck?" I mutter. He throws it across the room and his smirk grows.</p><p>"Open your legs for me or I'll make you."</p><p>I listened to him, as I stood there fully naked. He looked up at me through his eyelashes as he licked the outside of my wet pussy. I let out soft moans, holding onto his hair as he licks faster.</p><p>"Fuck Draco." I moan. </p><p>My legs were getting weak already. He licked me more aggressively and started rubbing my clit with his thumb. I lay my head back on the wall in pleasure. Rolling my eyes in the back of my head as I let out small moans. </p><p>My legs start to grow weak, getting closer to finishing. He sucks on my pussy, eating all of my juices. I run my hands through his hair in pleasure, messing it up. </p><p>He rubbed my clit back and forth, even faster than before. His hand and tongue working magic. I felt myself grow closer to my high as my stomach started to clench, and my legs started to shake. Everything that he was doing to me made my pussy sore.</p><p>He pulls his mouth away but still circling my clit fast. "Be a good girl and cum for me." He muttered softly. I let out loud moans as I throw my head back on the wall again. My stomach clenches again and all of my juices release onto his tongue. My legs shake as I get to my orgasm. He licks me dry and stands up.</p><p>"I want to fuck you so bad right now."</p><p>He hands me my skirt and I put it on. "Why won't you do it?" I ask. He gives me a weirded out look. "Victoria is outside." He spat. I give him a small grin as he walks over and grabs my panties from the floor.</p><p>"You see this?" He asks holding it up. He holds it in both of his hands and rips it in half. "I don't wanna see that around me, or you'll be punished." He said softly as he dropped it to the ground. </p><p>I give him a surprised look as I put his hoodie back in on. There wasn't much to expect from him though. "Fix your hair before we both walk out, I don't want her to know." I said smiling. He walked over to the mirror and combed his hair properly. I couldn't help but stare at his attractiveness. He was hot, and he knew it.</p><p>"I think you have a staring problem, Moon." He teased.</p><p>"Shut up." I laugh.</p><p>"Alright let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Take a breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after I walked out of Draco's room, Victoria still asked about what happened. I wasn't going to tell her though. I think it might complicate things among us. We've been sneaking around and hanging out. Mainly sex, he doesn't really tell me his feelings that much.</p><p> </p><p>Or at all.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem is that I have no idea what we are.</p><p> </p><p>In Mcgonagall's class, I'm sitting next to Draco when his hand slides up my thigh. "What are you doing?" I whisper. He doesn't answer, just continues smirking down at the desk as he brings his hands higher. "I'll stop if you don't like it." He whispered back. I shake my head slowly and all of a sudden there's a big crash.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the class stops what their doing, worried about the noise. "Professor what was that?" A shy brown haired gryffindor boy asked. I've seen him hanging out with Harry before, must be one of his friends. "Well we all know it wasn't Seamus, he's right here next to me." Another gryffindor boy laughs.</p><p> </p><p>The boy named 'Seamus' slapped the other boys arm. The whole class laughs. I knew that boy was famous for blowing things up. Just yesterday he blew up something in potions class.</p><p> </p><p>If it wasn't Seamus then it must've been something else.</p><p> </p><p>There has been many thunderstorms at Hogwarts recently, maybe it was just thunder.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright everyone back to work." Mcgonagall says strictly. I can see by the look on her face that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. We finish with the rest of class, I try my best not to worry about that noise but that doesn't really happen. I ended up worrying even more.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't even notice how today was a perfectly clear day.</p><p> </p><p>After class I talk to Draco in the yard. "What do you mean you're confused?" He argued. I look away then look back into his eyes almost instantly. It's like I didn't want to be away from him. "Look all we do is sex and sexual things. Do you care? And I mean genuinely care about me." I explain softly.</p><p> </p><p>His expression softens. "I can't talk about this here." He mumbled. Was he serious right now? Of course he could talk about this here, it's not like anyone would care what he feels. Only I would.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe a few other people.</p><p> </p><p>"Please do." I muster out, trying to be as brave as I could. He shakes his head softly as he leaned against a tree. "Fine if you won't talk I will, and I'll be as loud as I can." I smirk. His eyes widen at my words as I start. Before anything can come out of my mouth, he covers it with his hand and pins me against the tree.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I'll talk. The thing is, Moon." He starts, looking around to make sure no one sees. "I have tried to distract myself from you for so long. But you are in my head and no matter what I do, I can't change that. I want you but I don't know if I'm ready." He explains. He takes his hand away so I can speak.</p><p> </p><p>Then what did he want? I knew he wanted me. What else was missing?</p><p> </p><p>"So you're not over Pansy?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm completely over Pansy." He says softly. I wanted to believe him, but just like him, I don't know. "I want to be with you, Draco. I don't want you with other girls. Just me." I say softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have to think about it." He muttered, placing his hands in his pockets. I nod unamused and walk to my next class. I couldn't deal with that right now.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>The next class I had was Defense against the dark arts with Umbridge. I forgot my book in my dorm so I headed down to get it. I enter the common room and see someone sitting there on the couch. "Hi, Moon. You look comfortable." Katherine says, making sure to emphasize the last word.</p><p> </p><p>The way she said it made me feel bad about myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you be in class?" I question. She rolls her eyes and points her wand at my chest softly. "I'm a prefect, I do what I want. I could really give you detention for skipping class." She giggles. The sound of her laugh made me mad.</p><p> </p><p>How could someone be so perfect?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just getting my book from my dorm." I roll my eyes. She doesn't even complain, just gives me a big cocky smile as I leave. I don't mind it and continue walking to my dorm. I walk in and look for my book everywhere. I look under my bed and finally find it. I grab my book at head towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>It cracks open and suddenly blue flames burst all along Victoria's bed. "Shit!" I yell. I run over to the door to try and open it but it's locked with a spell. "Oh no please no-" I say, cut off by myself coughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Aquamenti." I mutter. The water evaporates in the air. It's no use. The fire starts to spread and I transfer to the corner. I fall back onto the ground, coughing.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't last much longer.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know the spell to open the door so I was locked in.</p><p> </p><p>The aquamenti spell wasn't working so I couldn't put the fire out.</p><p> </p><p>I knew from Hermione that the fire wouldn't hurt me, but the smoke would. I was helpless, and there was nothing left I could do. I was just hoping someone would come save me.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a second. Katherine. She should be able to hear me if I screamed loud enough. "Katherine! Help!" I scream. I didn't care if she hated me, I just wanted to live. Besides she wasn't that horrible.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>I keep screaming for her, but give up when I start coughing again. My head starts to spin and the fire spreads even more. Only then I realized that both mine and Victoria's trunks are moved out of the room. It's almost like this whole thing was set up.</p><p> </p><p>It was a set up.</p><p> </p><p>But by who?</p><p> </p><p>I start to cry out for help, banging on the door. I needed to get out of here. I bang on the door and scream until my hands grew tired.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know it at the time, but no one was able to hear me scream. Their ears were muffled by the ringing of the muffliato charm.</p><p> </p><p>Everything started to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>I was still conscious but I was nearly too weak to move. "Help." I whisper, coughing dryly again. This is it, this is how it was going to end. The fire caught on my bed and was getting closer to my position. I found it quite hard to keep my eyes open. I started to see lights flashing all around me, every time I closed them.</p><p> </p><p>It got harder to breathe as I collapsed on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>There I was laying down on the floor, facing the sky as my body lays unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>Moon hasn't came back since she left to get her book. I felt bad about what I said and wanted to make it up to her. After class I went to the common room and no one was there except Katie or whatever her name was. "Draco!" She exclaimed when she saw me shooting up from her chair. I looked at her and rose a brow.</p><p> </p><p>Why was she so excited to see me?</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't talked to me in a few days. Is everything alright?" She smiles, trying to hold in a laugh. "Where's Moon?" I ask, ignoring her pathetic question.</p><p> </p><p>She scoffs at my reply. "Probably in her room fucking some other guy." She spat towards me as she walked out.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed past her and walked fast to Moon's room. This better not be true. I try to open her door but it's locked. For some reason the handle was a little hotter than usual. I pull out my wand and point it to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Alohamora."</p><p> </p><p>The door unlocks and I let myself in. There's blue flames all over the room. The worst sight of all is seeing her limp body on the floor. "No, this can't be happening." I cry out, lifting her in my arms.</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks black from the ash and smoke of the fire. Her eyes red and puffy from the tears that were now dry. Her pink plump lips, turned a soft gray. Small burns and marks left from the flames.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to collapse on the floor and cry but I couldn't. I had to take her to Madam Pomfrey.</p><p> </p><p>I ran to the hospital as fast as I could with her in my arms. I laid her down on one of the beds and explained to her what happened. I am out of breath and sit down next to her as Madam Pomfrey treats her. "It might take a little while. Go finish your classes for the day and get some rest. I'll make sure she's ok, Hon." She exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>I nod my head sadly and head out. Was she going to be ok?</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I finish all of my classes for the day and head to dinner. I sit next to Blaise and Victoria sat across from us patiently waiting for a friend while Pansy is nowhere to be seen. "I heard Moon got caught in a fire." Blaise said curiously, raising his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Copying my look.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, how did he know?</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Victoria asked angrily. I didn't even need to say anything for the two of them to start bickering. She was such a pain in the ass.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder he left her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm her best friend Blaise. You didn't think to tell me? Maybe I wasn't important enough for you." She spat. She was so annoying when she was angry. He rolls his eyes as he aggressively takes a bite of his asparagus. "Not everything is about you." He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>I was enjoying this. All I had to do was sit back and relax.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't enjoy it for too long as I remembered about Moon.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it Blaise this is serious. Draco control him." She snapped. Who does she think she is? "No, you control your own boyfriend." I laughed sarcastically. I loved teasing the both of them about each other. When they started fighting again, I knew that was my chance to leave.</p><p> </p><p>I started making my way to the hospital wing, in hopes of seeing her awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco can you come here for a second?" Pansy asks, leaning against a wall in a tight black dress. She looked so hot in it. I couldn't do this to Moon, though. I willingly followed Pansy as she grabbed me by my tie.</p><p> </p><p>"I've missed you." She says giving me begging eyes. I look away trying not to give in. "I kissed your touch." She muttered, touching my shoulder. I look at the shoulder she was touching. I didn't want to do this, but I missed her so bad.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed your words." She says placing her finger on my bottom lip. She then smiled and pulled away. I was getting aroused by this but I didn't want her to know. She then leaned in closely to my ear. "And I missed the taste of you." She whispered sexually, bringing her hand and massaging my hard cock through my pants.</p><p> </p><p>I shouldn't have done what I did next.</p><p> </p><p>MOON'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>I wake up and start to cough. "Woah there, you're gonna give me a disease." Someone laughed. I turn to make eye contact with beautiful light blue eyes. But they weren't Draco's.</p><p> </p><p>"Katherine? What are you doing here?" I ask. She sits down as she lets out a small giggle. "Since none of your friends came, I thought I should take a visit." She smirks.</p><p> </p><p>None of my friends came?</p><p> </p><p>"Not even that mudblood friend of yours. It must really suck having no friends while your boyfriend had sex with someone else." She laughed. I start coughing hysterically again and she got disgusted and left.</p><p> </p><p>Did Draco have sex with her?</p><p> </p><p>I hated her. No, I hated myself. Why didn't they just show up for me? Am I really not that important. I cough a little more as tears fall down my cheeks. I look around for something until I find something that I need.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect." I mutter. I whipped the tears off my cheeks, smudging the ash on my hands.</p><p> </p><p>I had what I needed.</p><p> </p><p>Even if it wasn't good for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Time to cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pick up the pin and hold it up, tears streaming down my face. "Moon." Draco mutters. I hide the pin and look over to him. He looked like a mess. His hair was all messed up and his shirt was untucked. He walked up to me and held me in his arms. He didn't say anything, but he cared. </p><p>At least I thought so.</p><p>I pushed him away softly, shaking my head. "Where were you? Why didn't you visit me?" I whisper with tears in my eyes. </p><p>He looks away embarrassed or ashamed, I couldn't tell. "I was with someone." He mumbled. I start coughing again and get the water next to me. I drink all of it and pull out my wand. "Aquamenti." I mutter. I didn't need to respond to him. I knew who he was with.</p><p>Katherine.</p><p>"So I'm guessing you don't want to be with me. That's great, now you can fuck her all you want." I said in a raspy voice. </p><p>"When you're healed you can come back to my room. Maybe you could learn to listen to me next time." He spat, turning around to walk out. "I get out tomorrow, maybe then you'll want me." I say laying back down. The tears in my eyes only growing larger. </p><p>Without a word, he left. Not even turning back to me.</p><p>I spent the rest of the night crying until my cheeks turned dry. That's when I finally fell asleep.</p><p>—</p><p>The next day I was released from the hospital wing. I still was coughing throughout the day but there wasn't much we could do about that. We didn't have any classes today which meant we were free to do whatever we wanted. There wasn't anything I really wanted to do. </p><p>I tried to sit with Hermione and Ron during breakfast, but they seemed to be uncomfortable with my presence. I thought they knew by now that I'm not mean but I guess I was wrong. There wasn't much conversation besides their questions about the fire. I didn't mind it, it was nice that they cared. I just felt like getting my mind off of it.</p><p>My face has been red for the past few hours that I've been awake. I changed in the hospital wing and kept my trunk under the bed. I don't even know how it got there but it was. </p><p>I'm sitting on the grass in the courtyard reading a book as it starts to rain. I swing my necklace back and forth as I get deeper into my book. </p><p>"We need to talk." </p><p>I look up and see Victoria standing there. She's shifting around uncomfortably and decides to sit down next to me. "You've been distant from us today. What's going on?" She asks. </p><p>"I was just in a fire." I snap, standing up from my position. She stands up next to me in defense. "Moon, I didn't mean it like that. I just was wondering why you didn't come to us afterwards."</p><p>Her words hurt me. Why would I go to them if they didn't visit me to see if I was ok? Rain starts to trickle down from the sky and I wipe my face. "You didn't even visit me." I mutter walking away from her, not caring if she said anything else.</p><p>I didn't know where I was going, I just had to leave. </p><p>I held in my tears as I ran to the hospital wing. I grabbed the pin and placed it in my pocket. </p><p>I ran to the astronomy tower in tears. The rain falling softer as the air grew colder. I broke down onto the floor and cry. My hands were in my lap as I was kneeled on the floor.</p><p>I grab the pin from my pocket and lift up my thigh. I let out pained cries as I scratched my legs. The pin cut deep enough for me to bleed. I cry even more, my tears smearing the blood on my legs.</p><p>I hated this life. </p><p>Draco was with someone else.</p><p>My friends have grown apart from me. </p><p>None of them came to visit.</p><p>No one cared.</p><p>I had never hurt myself before. Not in this way. Though in this moment, I was turning my emotional pain into physical pain. I didn't know what to do. I needed help.</p><p>I wipe my old tears from my face, smearing the leftover ash onto my hands. I start to hyperventilate as more and more tears fall down. I try to stand, but I fall over again. "I can't do this." I whimper. I look outside to see snow falling. It was december so it wasn't that surprising but it made me feel more calm. </p><p>I look and see a cloth on top of a box. I slowly get up and carefully walk over to it. I grab the cloth and wipe my legs with it. I walk over to the edge of the tower, still hyperventilating and drop the cloth off of the tower. I sit down with my legs hanging off the side. I look out and start to breakdown again.</p><p>"What did I do?" I scream. I pull up my sleeve. I grab the pin and still sobbing, I cut myself a few more times, only this time it's on my arm.</p><p>I was falling apart.</p><p>I was shaking.</p><p>I should've died in that fire. </p><p>Before I'm about to cut myself again I hear someone. "Moon. What the hell are you doing?" Draco asks, standing on the stairs. I quickly cover my legs and pull my sleeve down. "Nothing, I'm just looking out here." I lie as I sniffle a little bit. I take deep breaths hoping he wouldn't notice.He walks over to me slowly.</p><p>"Bullshit. Show me your arm." He spat, pulling up my sleeve aggressively. He sees the blood and stares at me. His face was full of regret. I went silent, I didn't know what to do. </p><p>He knew.</p><p>"You need to stop." He said softly. I shake my head as warm tears slowly fall down my face. "I did more." I cry out, pulling up my skirt revealing all of the blood and cuts. He held onto my hand. </p><p>"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't be here." He muttered starting to walk away.</p><p>"Please don't leave me." I beg for him. More tears falling down my face as I shake my head.</p><p>"I don't have a choice. I need to go. The only reason why you did this is because of me. You cut yourself because of me. All because you think I slept with Pansy." He muttered. I felt my body start to tremble. "You slept with Pansy?" I ask in disbelief, my voice shakes as I can barely talk.</p><p>I look at him with a numb face. I didn't feel anything anymore.</p><p>And it was all his fault.</p><p>"No, I only kissed her. That's all that happened." He explains. I still didn't believe him. Even if he didn't have sex with Pansy, he still kissed her. That meant that he chose her. Being with her meant not being with me. That was probably all he wanted. Just to be with her.</p><p>"You still chose her." I mutter softly. "You don't want me. You know, it is perfectly fine. I can manage hating you." </p><p>He didn't even respond. His eyes fill up with tears and he clenched his fist. Without a word, he leaves. Once again. </p><p>For the rest of the night, I didn't cry. </p><p>I didn't feel. I couldn't feel. And I just wanted to feel something in that moment. It didn't matter what it was.</p><p>Anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The heart wants what it wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past week and a half has been kind of a blur. I ignored Draco most of the time and went about my day as if he never existed. It's kind of hard to do when I'm still upset over him. I've been clean since that one day. Hopefully I'll stay like that.</p><p> </p><p>It's Christmas Break and I have nowhere to go. Of course I can go home to my mother. The only problem is that she'll want me to stay there.</p><p> </p><p>I just continued my break at Hogwarts. That's where I felt most at home.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Hogsmeade?" Victoria asks as she sits down next to me in our new dorm. Ever since the fire, we've been staying in one of the prefect rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello? We can go get hot chocolate and throw snowballs at random people. Especially Crabbe, he got me in trouble yesterday and I am done with him being my partner in Mcgonagall's class. He is a nightmare." She rambles. I sit there and laugh at her dumb remark. "It's true. He also stole the last cupcake yesterday. And you know how much I like cupcakes."</p><p> </p><p>I hit her with my pillow and we have a full blown pillow fight. "What are you two doing?" Pansy asks, walking through the door.</p><p> </p><p>She is who we've been staying with.</p><p> </p><p>Things have been a little awkward between me and her since I heard about the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop talking about Crabbe. We need to talk about something more serious." Pansy explains. Victoria rolls her eyes. "He's worse than Snape." She exclaims. We all laugh at another one of her dumb remarks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on should I wear a red sweater or a white one?" I ask as I hold them up.</p><p> </p><p>"Red."</p><p> </p><p>"White."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm wearing my sweater dress." I mutter, as I look for it in my trunk. I find it and get dressed in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>We all walk out and head down for breakfast. There they serve pancakes with strawberries. All three of us start eating when Crabbe and Goyle come over. "Come to steal the food again?" Victoria snaps. Crabbe snatches one of her pancakes and runs.</p><p> </p><p>Goyle sits down and she bolts up to run after him. "Have you seen my sister?" Goyle asks, looking around the great hall. Pansy and I both snap our heads to look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>A sister?</p><p> </p><p>He never had a sister before.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nevermind." He says in frustration as he takes one of Victoria's pancakes and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know he had a sister. Why didn't you introduce me?" I ask. She puts down her fork and looks at me. "I never knew either. Look I know you don't really like me because of what happened with Draco. And I don't blame you for it. It's just that I'm not the one that wanted to do it." She explained.</p><p> </p><p>And every single word she said I believed.</p><p> </p><p>"Then who was it?" I ask softly, unsure if I should really trust her.</p><p> </p><p>"Katherine." She mutters.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she does, I make eye contact with her coming in. Her smirk widening as she sees me. She gives me a cocky wave and walks over to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow Moon. You look tired. Have you been sleeping?" She smiles. I didn't know how to respond. She made me so insecure. She was perfect. I wasn't. Draco would want someone like her to date, a beautiful pureblood. Unlike me.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I think she looks gorgeous." Pansy praises me giving me a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Katherine's smile faded quickly. She scoffed as she took her pancakes and left.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Pansy." I mutter. She gives me a small grin which I return. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "I owed you. Now I would go talk to Draco if I were you." She smiles. I nod my head and run out of the hall. I run to Draco's dorm and knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you- oh. Are you ok?" Draco asks as he opens the door. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. It looked as if I had just woken him up. He might not have slept for days.</p><p> </p><p>Though, he was still so hot to me.</p><p> </p><p>I shake my head slowly, not saying anything in response. He welcomes me in and I agree. I sit down on his bed and look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Pansy told me what happened and I don't blame you." I say softly. He gives me a small smile before looking away and scratching his head awkwardly. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed her." He says. I stand up to tease him.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you said you're going to apologize, but you still haven't apologized yet." I smirk. His grin fades into an annoyed face. "Fucking Merlin no I- Fine well sorry for not saying sorry." He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>My smirk grew even bigger at his words.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're sorry for not saying sorry, but you still didn't apologize to me. Draco." I smirk, crossing my arms at him. He steps forward angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"You can be fucking annoying, you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well you can be rude."</p><p> </p><p>"You can be a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh is that so?"</p><p> </p><p>He smirks at me, looking me up and down. "Most definitely."I stare at him angrily as he just smirks at me. "Kiss me." He whispers softly. I'm taken back by his words.</p><p> </p><p>What did he just tell me to do?</p><p> </p><p>I lean in and kiss him softly on his plump lips. As I pull away he gives a fake frown. "Aw don't look like you don't want more." He smiles. I roll my eyes as I kiss him again. Only this time with more passion. I wanted to taste him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongues went deeper.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his hands on my ass and squeezed. I let out a soft moan in pleasure. As soon as I moaned, he pulled away. "You like that?" He asks. I try to hide my smile until he crashes his lips to mine and pins me hard against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>He brings his hands to the bottom of my dress and pulls it up. He leaves kisses all down my neck and breasts.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Draco. That feels so good." I moan out. He moves my bra and sucks on my nipples, playing with them in between his teeth. I moan even louder as he plays with them even more.</p><p> </p><p>He carries me onto the bed and is about to take off my underwear when he sees my scars.</p><p> </p><p>"They're old, don't pay attention to them." I mention. He shakes his head and lifts me up to sit on his bed. "I can't do that to you, Moon." He mutters softly.</p><p> </p><p>Why wouldn't he just have sex with me?</p><p> </p><p>He hands my dress back and helps me put it back on.  "Are we back together?" I ask softly. He sits down next to me and gives a small smirk. "Of course." He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>He said it quieter so that I couldn't hear him, but failed. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>This is what I wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Most importantly who I wanted.</p><p> </p><p>But is that what he wanted?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Snowball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next day to the sound of birds chirping. I spelt all day yesterday hanging out with Draco and watching movies. He was still asleep, but that didn't bother me much. I loved this, I was happy. The only thing I was upset about were my scars.</p><p> </p><p>My scars blocked us from having sex last night.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that, we probably won't have sex until the scars fade. Hopefully there won't be any more.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey beautiful." Draco muttered in his sleepy voice, giving me butterflies in my stomach. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>This is heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there's banging on the door. He pointed to the closet and I rushed in there. As soon as I closed the door, he opened his. "Where the hell is Moon?" Victoria snapped as she slammed the door. I heard her walking around and looking around for me. I was backing up away from the door when I slipped and fell.</p><p> </p><p>It was the noise of me falling that made her open the door. "What the hell are you doing in here? I'm late, Crabbe walked in the courtyard 15 minutes ago. Why were you here instead of with me?" She asks annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>I look at Draco awkwardly before looking back at her. What could I say? I hurt myself because I thought no one cared about me and I thought Draco had sex with Pansy, but he didn't so now we're together?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, there's no way I'm telling her that.</p><p> </p><p>Especially the part where I hurt myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you guys have sex last night?" She asks. My face glows bright red as Draco snickers behind her. She rolls her eyes as she lifts me up. "I don't get why you didn't. He's hot. I mean not to me, but you know what I mean." She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>We both just look at her awkwardly so she rolls her eyes and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>"That was interesting, do you wanna go down to breakfast?" I ask, looking back at him. He closes the closet door and hops back in his bed. "I'm too tired, but you can go if you want."He muttered quietly. That was weird.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I want to hang out with you for a little bit." I explained softly, as I sit next to him in his bed. He sighed as he rolled back around to face me. "I'm tired." He spat. Why was he being so rude to me?</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you acting like this, Draco?" I ask offended.</p><p> </p><p>It's like he didn't want me around.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't expect me to be all lovey dovey and all that shit. If you wanted a softer relationship you should've stuck with Weaslebee." He said rudely, and turned back around to sleep. I gave a sad smile before I left his room.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to sleep. There was noting wrong with me. I just needed to let him sleep. I would find him later, I knew I would.</p><p> </p><p>I walked down to my new dorm and changed my clothes. I put on some black leggings and a navy puffy winter jacket. "Perfect." I mutter as I look myself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't look perfect, but I felt good.</p><p> </p><p>I headed outside towards the courtyard, where I know Victoria will be. I look around, treading through the snow looking for her. She's nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a snowball gets thrown right at my arm. I turn to see Victoria laughing.</p><p> </p><p>I bend down to make one when she throws another at my face. The coldness, stinging my face. If I wasn't awake, I sure was now. "Victoria Newton! How dare you?" I laugh as I throw one at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on!" She sighed as she threw one at me that missed.</p><p> </p><p>We have a snowball fight back and forth until it's around lunch time. We stop playing around and head down to the great hall.</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping to hit Crabbe with a snowball, but you're the next best thing." She laughs as we sit down, across from one another.</p><p> </p><p>"So tell me what's going on between you two." She demands, as she smirks at me.</p><p> </p><p>I had to tell her.</p><p> </p><p>She was my best friend after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Well for starters, we're kinda dating. Or something like it." I laugh softly. What else was there really to say? "What does Pansy think about this?" She asks raising an eyebrow. I bite my lip, trying to hold in my laugh at the face she made.</p><p> </p><p>She was so serious about this. But why?</p><p> </p><p>"Ok enough of the questions. Let's talk about something else. Like Crabbe, do you like him Victoria?" I tease. Her eyes grow wide at my words. I knew she hated him, which is exactly why I said it. Before she goes off on me, Draco sits down next to me with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>I knew what that smirk meant.</p><p> </p><p>Victoria instantly shuts up and continues eating her food. "What did I miss?" Draco asks with a straight face. I smile at Draco then look back at Victoria and wink. "I'm gonna go." Victoria mutters but before she can, Katherine sits down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard someone's looking for me." She smiles, as she properly sits down. "I surely hope it's Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Who the hell would be looking for her?</p><p> </p><p>Definitely not Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I be looking for you?" Draco scoffs. I tried to hold in my smile by biting my lip again. He must've noticed because he placed his hand on my thigh, and tightly squeezed. My face grows hot at his actions. I stare at the table red faced as Katherine looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are disgusting." Katherine spat as she walked away. I turn back to Draco and smirk. "Let's get out of here." He whispers softly in my ear.</p><p> </p><p>I knew exactly what he meant by this.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded and without warning he dragged me to an empty classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, you're so hot." He mutters, slamming me to the wall. He kissed me aggressively, dragging his tongue along mine. I get aroused so I take off my jacket, not breaking the kiss between us. He stops and as he pulls away, he bites my bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>He takes off my shirt and kisses all down my neck. Making the hickeys that were already there more visible. I moaned out in pleasure as he sucked on my breasts.</p><p> </p><p>He then took his shirt off and looked down at me. I went down on my knees and started to give him hickeys on his abs.</p><p> </p><p>He then stopped me by pulling my hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to suck my fucking cock. No more of this bullshit." He spat.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly nodded and undid his belt. I took it out and dropped it to the floor. I then unbuckled his pants as his dick sprang out infront of me. I looked up at him to see him smiling evilly at me. I grasp his length in my hands as I slowly start stroking it.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls my hair out of my face as he lifts his head back. I stroke it a little faster and put my tongue on his tip. I knew he felt extra pleasure there. I shoved his cock in my mouth as I slowly sucked on it. It went further and further down my throat with each movement I made.</p><p> </p><p>After a little while I could tell that he was close so I went even faster. I used both of my hands to stoke where my mouth wasn't covering. He started thrusting his hips into my mouth. Fucking my mouth hard. He lets out soft moans as he reaches his climax.</p><p> </p><p>He finished into my mouth and I swallowed all of it.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, I didn't want any kids.</p><p> </p><p>He starts to tuck himself back into his clothes and I stand up. My knees red and my legs sore from kneeling the whole time. He buckled his belt back and put his shirt back on, smirking at me the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll finish this later." He says in a certain voice.</p><p> </p><p>That voice.</p><p> </p><p>The one that turns me on.</p><p> </p><p>I get my jacket and put it on. We are about to leave the class when someone opens the door. We are in shock as we see that it is none other than Katherine Davis.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh- I'm not that shocked that you two are here, honestly." She giggles. I am about ready to beat her up. All she does is send me fake smiles and nasty remarks. I'm sick of it. "Well why are you looking around for us? Has your obsession gotten that out of hand?" I reply back, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>This time her smile doesn't fade, instead it only grows.</p><p> </p><p>This scared me.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow, you're one to talk. You literally stole him from me." She spat. I turned to Draco in confusion. What was she talking about? I didn't stella him from her. She was lying. She had to be.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't own me." He muttered, rolling his eyes. He was hiding something. I didn't know what it was yet, but I will soon. She let out a fake laugh as she glared at me as if she wanted to kill me. "We'll see." She smirked, turning back around. Before she leaves she looks me up and down again. "Watch your back, slut."</p><p> </p><p>Watch my back?</p><p> </p><p>From her?</p><p> </p><p>I could take her.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>"Just ignore her." Draco muttered as his hand grazed mine. We were close to holding ours together. Of course I knew he wasn't much of an affectionate person. I still wanted his hand to hold mine. Somehow that would be a symbol of our relationship. To show that we're committed to only each other.</p><p> </p><p>I wish it were that easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, the tree needs to go on the other side of the couch." Victoria orders. Draco and I have been helping her decorate the common room for the past hour. The tree was the hardest to manage.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and I lift up the tree and put it on the other side of the couch. "This good?" I ask, exhausted. She puts her hand on her chin and thinks. "Now I'm thinking over here, she turns to point to the other corner. I let out a big sigh as Draco backs up from the tree.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm donehelping you, go get someone else." Draco spat as he laid down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy walked over after finishing hanging the christmas lights and sat on the chair next to me. "Look Vic I think it looks great maybe we should relax. It is Christmas Eve after all." She explains, sitting down beside me.</p><p> </p><p>Victoria sighs as she sits down next to Draco on the couch. "It's my first time not being home for the holidays. I just wanted it to be perfect." Victoria explains. I feel kind of bad for her. But this is the first Christmas I haven't been with my mom either.</p><p> </p><p>I honestly kind of enjoyed it so far.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy grabs one of the blankets from the chair and throws it towards her. "Well you better get comfortable, cause this is the best Christmas you're ever gonna have." She laughs. Draco let's out a groan as he sits up on the couch. "Is this going to be like a girls day thing? If so I'll leave." He says annoyed. I try to hide my smile from him by looking away but he just laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Horny already for me?" He laughs, leaning back in the couch.</p><p> </p><p>My face goes bright red as Pansy and Victoria snap their eyes towards me. "I- Uh-" I stutter out, not really knowing what to say. When I don't respond Draco starts laughing again. His laugh gave me butterflies, it was so happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's decorate the tree!" Pansy shouts, trying to change the conversation. Victoria and I get up to help her. I pull out a box full of ornaments and hand it to them, one by one. I felt happy. Draco sighs and helps decorate the tree.</p><p> </p><p>After about fifteen minutes we were done. "The tree looks nice." I mutter. Pansy gives us all hugs and waves goodbye to us without saying a word. I think she was probably done with the whole decorating thing. "Thank you guys. I've never had Christmas at Hogwarts so this is really close to what I wanted." She smiled, hugging me and giving a side hug to Draco. He didn't find that very amusing.</p><p> </p><p>She left the common room so it was just me and Draco. "I want you to move in with me, I have room for someone else. I just want it to be you." He says.</p><p> </p><p>I almost see a tiny smile in the crack of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy almost smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p>Not sexually.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head and hugged him. He doesn't really like much physical touch that isn't sexual but he made an exception. He put one of his arms around me. I knew that was enough for him. It sure was enough for me. I didn't care if he barely touched me, as long as he did I knew that it meant he cared.</p><p> </p><p>I pull away and kiss him on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>This was our moment.</p><p> </p><p>"After dinner let's go somewhere in the castle. It's Christmas Eve, I want it to be perfect." I smile. He looks down at me and nods. "I'll take you somewhere." He says. I smile at him and nod, trying to hold in my excitement.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Draco and I walk down to dinner together. I see Katherine talking to Goyle but I don't pay much attention to it. We sit down next to Victoria and Pansy as they laugh. "I can't believe you got Crabbe like that." Pansy laughs.</p><p> </p><p>I'm glad their becoming more like friends.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish Blaise was still here instead of having to hear your annoying laughs all of dinner." Draco muttered. I shook my head at him. "Sorry about him." I mouth to my friends.</p><p> </p><p>The food appears on the table and we start to dig in. Turkey, Brussel Sprouts, Roast Potatoes you name it. It was all there. And every single bite was delicious. I took a bite of the pigs in a blanket I had on my plate and pretended to listen to my friends' conversation. In reality I was listening to something more important.</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder mother left you." Victoria snapped, probably at Goyle. Poor Goyle, I didn't really know him until now. I feel kind of bad. "She probably couldn't take being with your pathetic excuse of a father." She laughed sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>What is wrong with her?</p><p> </p><p>Why would she insult someone's family like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare insult my father like that." Goyle snapped back. I could tell she was frustrated by the way she scoffed. "Do this. You see the guy in the picture? Make sure he talks to her." She explained quietly. The way she said her made me want to know what she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>I heard him walk away so I brought my attention back to my friends.</p><p> </p><p>My friends talk the rest of the night about going to Hogsmeade the day after Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I walk back with Draco to his dorm and sit down on his bed. My trunk was already there for some odd reason but I chose to ignore it. "So what do you wanna do?" I ask impatiently. He looks through his drawers of his nightstand and finds a set of keys. "I have access to anywhere I want since I'm a prefect. So where do you wan to go?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes grow wide at his words. Anywhere? The only problem was that I didn't know the castle too well. Besides a few locations.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't we just go to the courtyard and lay in the snow?"</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes as he sets down the keys. "That's peasant shit." He scoffs, sitting down on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>I tilt my head and give him a begging face. "Fine, get dressed." He huffs. I smile at him and give him a kiss on the cheek before putting on a pink winter jacket, some mittens, and a light pink beanie.</p><p> </p><p>He puts on a black winter coat and a black hat. He turns to me so his mouth is close to my ear. "Don't you dare make a sound." He whispers. He suddenly pulls my arm and runs with me down to the courtyard.  No one is out since it's starting to get late so we are outside by ourselves.</p><p> </p><p>I lay down and pull him down next to me. "It's freezing cold." He spat. I roll my eyes laughing. "Who cares? Look at what I'm doing. Flap your arms up and down to make a snow angel." I explain.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes and started doing it slowly. I just  laughed at the sight of him doing it.</p><p> </p><p>I do it with him, making our snow angels.</p><p> </p><p>When we're done, we both just lay there gazing into  each other's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I felt butterflies in my stomach as I stared deep in his eyes. I got lost in his eyes. I noticed every detail and color, the way his eyes would go big when he looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>Was he falling for me?</p><p> </p><p>I know I sure was falling for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go back to your dorm, it's getting a little cold." I laugh, sitting up from my position. He does the same as he turns to look at the snow angels we both made. "Is this a muggle thing?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>My thoughts instantly went to my mother.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head slowly as we started to walk back. "My mother used to do this with me when I was younger. She doesn't really spent time with me now." I sigh. He looked at me sympathetically before quickly looking away.</p><p> </p><p>We make it back to his dorm and I undress myself. I get into a big t-shirt and spandex and climb into his bed. He gets dressed into some black sweatpants and lays down next to me. We stare at the ceiling talking about anything we can think of.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think the future is going to be like?"</p><p> </p><p>He turns his head to me. "I don't know, I just hope that it turns out well." He exclaims. I smile at him and look at his clock.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Christmas, Draco." I mutter.</p><p> </p><p>He gives me a smile and hands me a small box, "Happy Christmas, Moon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Symbol of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I kindly grab the box from him and open it. I look and see a piece of paper. "Oh, thank you. What is it exactly?" I ask nervously.</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a piece of paper for christmas.</p><p> </p><p>He puts the box on his nightstand and pulls out the paper. "Read it out loud." He snickered. I grabbed the piece of paper from his hands. "Timor chartam." I muttered. Suddenly, the paper shot up into the air. It slowly falls back down and Draco catches it in the box.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get you anything yet. This is a timer paper. Basically when the timer is up, it'll shoot into the air and rip itself up. You should have a present by then." He explains.</p><p> </p><p>I smile at him before giving him a peck on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Draco."</p><p> </p><p>It was in that moment I knew that I had fallen for him. Though I didn't know how deep.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>He tenses up at my words. He looks at me, then pulls away, moving farther away on his bed. Did he not feel the same? He squirms a bit, as if he didn't want to touch me just then.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Goodnight, Moon." He muttered softly, not looking back at me.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The next morning I wake up in an empty bed. He was gone before I woke up. I open my trunk and get dressed. Once I'm done getting ready I go down to the common room and find many of my housemates opening presents.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, hey. We were just about to go to Hogsmeade. Care to join us?" Pansy asks, looking up at me. I nod and they both get up from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this is how I can forget about what happened last night. Forget about Draco. Forget about all this drama and go have some fun.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, you got me. I'm in." I laugh. They walk on both sides of me, taking my arms. "You're going to love it there." Victoria mentions. We all joke around on our walk to Hogsmeade, talking about what would be in store for us.</p><p> </p><p>Literally.</p><p> </p><p>The first place we go into is a small shop selling jewelry. "This is the brightest blue I've ever seen." Pansy laughs, holding up a bright blue necklace. Victoria puts her hand on her hip. "You'd never be able to pull that off. Black is more your color." She informs.</p><p> </p><p>I walk away from them ands look at other necklaces. I pick up one with a small emerald gem inside.</p><p> </p><p>Emerald.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that one's nice." Victoria mentions behind me. I turn to see her smiling at it. "What does it mean?" She asks. "My birthstone." I explain as I give her the necklace to hold. She lifts it up to examine it. "It's worth at least three galleons. Are you thinking about buying it?" She asks.</p><p> </p><p>I shake my head. "It's pretty but I might want something else." I explain softly. She gives a smile before handing me back the necklace and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>But the truth is, I had no money. Not in the Wizarding World that is. I could never tell anyone that, though. I'm too ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go to the three broomsticks. Moon since you've never been there we'll tell you all about it. They have the most amazing butterbeer anyone can ask for." Victoria explains. Pansy nods her head in agreement. They pull me out of the store and we make our way to the three broomsticks.</p><p> </p><p>We walk in and I see Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting down at a table.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we sit with them?" I ask. Pansy gives me a pleading face, telling me no. "Of course we can." Victoria nods excitedly and pulls us both to the table. Pansy and Victoria keeping their distance from the boys as I sit next to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hi." Hermione says nervously. She didn't really like Pansy, and I knew the feeling was mutual.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey waiter can we get three butter beers over here?" Pansy asks, snapping her fingers at a random bystander. The bystander gives her a dirty look before going behind the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice sweaters."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone just looks at me with confused looks. The waiter hands us the butterbeers then walks away. "Thanks, my mum made them." Ron explains. "You think she can make me one next Christmas?" I laugh. He nods proudly.</p><p> </p><p>I always wanted a mother bond.</p><p> </p><p>"You gotta be kidding." Pansy mutters. I turn to her in confusion. "No I think it's sweet and they look nice." I explain. She rolls her eyes and walks out of the door without touching her butterbeer. "I'm sorry, you all look lovely." Victoria says, as she takes both of their butterbeer and running after her.</p><p> </p><p>I take a drink of my butterbeer and look up at the trio. "How was your holiday?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>They look at each other anxiously but I ignore it. I didn't want to bring up an awkward conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been staying at Ron's house." Harry mentions. Hermione gives him a look before turning back to me and smiling. "It was great. How was yours?" Hermione asks. I smile and sway my necklace back and forth. "It was pretty good, I made snow angels and had a snowball fight with Victoria." I laugh before taking another sip of my drink.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggles a bit. Ron and Harry both look at her like she's a crazy person.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't we used to do that, Moon?" She asks excitedly. I nod at her and we both laugh hysterically. We talk for a little while longer until the door opens. I didn't expect to see her but I did.</p><p> </p><p>Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>She gave me a devilish grin before gracefully walking over to our table. "Where's your boyfriend, Torres?" She asks, her grin only growing wider. I felt as if all the happiness in the room left once she had opened the door. "Leave us alone, Davis." Harry spat, but she ignored him only keeping her eyes on me.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh did you guys break up? Well hopefully you did because we did a lot more than just talk." She giggles as she wipes her bottom lip. I shake my head in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way she was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Draco wouldn't do that to me.</p><p> </p><p>He's not like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away. We don't want you here." Hermione defends me. Katherine gives Hermione a glare before aggressively pulling out a chair and sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me tell you this, Draco is such a good kisser." She winks at me.</p><p> </p><p>I don't even know what comes over me. I am furious. I grab my butterbeer and splash it on her. The trio gasping at my actions next to me. "This costed more than you can afford you filthy mudblood!" She snapped, as she stood up in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>Mudblood.</p><p> </p><p>It's like the beginning of the year all over again. When I didn't know who I was or what I felt about myself. When I belittled myself and thought that I was lesser than te puré-bloods.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay away from me before you get hurt." I spat.</p><p> </p><p>That was going to be the last time I went to Hogsmeade.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Back at Hogwarts I look everywhere for Draco. I couldn't find him anywhere. I finally gave up after searching for hours.</p><p> </p><p>I decided to go back to his dorm to relax. When I open the door I see another small box on his bed. This one was different. It had a small note on top of it. I lifted the note up and read it.</p><p> </p><p>Here's your present, you know how much I wanted to comfort you on the astronomy tower? I hope this makes up for it.</p><p>-D.M</p><p> </p><p>I open the box and there's the emerald necklace I wanted from earlier inside. I smile down at the box and lift it up. I turn it around to see a small marking engraved on it.</p><p> </p><p>A crescent moon.</p><p> </p><p>That was the moon that showed when I was crying in the astronomy tower. It was there the first night I came to Hogwarts. And it was there last night.</p><p> </p><p>That was our symbol of love.</p><p> </p><p>Well maybe not love.</p><p> </p><p>And it didn't have to be.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever we felt was enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Christmas, Moon." Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>I turn around to find him standing in the middle of the door frame. I smile at him. I almost run into his arms until I remembered what Katherine had said. It ruined the moment we had. My smile quickly fades as I look away.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you cheat on me?" I ask softly.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?" He asks in confusion. I didn't know if he was lying or being honest.</p><p> </p><p>"Katherine told me that you were together." I stated. He closes the door and steps closer to me. "I don't know what you're talking about but I didn't cheat on you." He exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>He was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>He had to be.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head before looking away again. I brought my attention to the necklace. I don't even hear him walking over to me. "I missed you." He whispered softly, giving me tingles down my back.</p><p> </p><p>I sure did miss him too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Half sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He takes off my necklace that my dad had given me and puts it on his nightstand. </p><p>"You don't know what you do to me." He whispers softly. I turn to him, so our faces are only a few inches apart. His words gave me butterflies in my stomach. "I- I was just about to take a shower right now." I explain. </p><p>"Then I'll join you." He laughs. His laugh fills the room with excitement. I smile and nod my head. "Fine." I mutter. He placed a small kiss on my forehead before walking to the bathroom. I grab the necklace and put it back in the box. </p><p>He was back but what did it mean? Did it mean that he loved me? </p><p>Maybe he was just apologizing.</p><p>And maybe he didn't really love me.</p><p>Or maybe I need to stop making up scenarios in my head and live my life. Yeah, that was it. </p><p>I turn around to see Draco standing in front of the bathroom door in nothing but his boxers. I can see his print through the thin fabric. "Are you coming? If you don't come the waters gonna be cold and I don't wanna take a cold shower." Draco explained. I look him up and down before following him into the bathroom.</p><p>I undress myself carefully, leaving me in only my bra and underwear. Draco gazes at my bare body as he licks his lips and smiles at me. The water running behind us as we look at each other. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me hard into a kiss. He opened the shower door and pushed me inside. </p><p>"Draco! I still have clothes on!" I laugh.</p><p>He takes off his boxers, making his cock spring out. He climbed the shower, taking my bra and underwear off, the water falling onto us. He throws them outside the shower and pushes me against the wall again. He kissed me deeply as he cupped my face in his hands.</p><p>The shower is making our bodies wet. The cloudy glass door, becoming cloudy from the steaming hot water.</p><p>He moved his hands, caressing the bumpy lines where my scars had started to form. He cared about the marks I had made.</p><p>That made me feel safer somehow.</p><p>He kissed down my neck, sucking and biting on my exposed skin. "Fuck you're hot." He mutters under his breath before he sucks on my breast. I wanted him but I also wanted to have fun. I grabbed the shampoo bottle from the small shelf and poured some of it on his wet hair. </p><p>He looked up and grabbed my conditioner bottle from the shelf and poured it on me. "Draco!" I laugh. We go back and forth throwing soap on each other, laughing and having a fun time.</p><p>"Uh guys?" </p><p>I turn and see Blaise standing in the doorframe. "Fuck!" I snapped as I turned off the water and grabbed the towel to cover me and Draco. "Blaise what are you doing here?" Draco spat. </p><p>Blaise just stands there and laughs. "I barely come back and you already want me to leave again? I don't even see a welcome back poster in the common room poster. Not to mention the train ride home was bumpy." He rants. Draco rolls his eyes and I look at him sweetly. </p><p>"Blaise. I'm sorry but do you-" </p><p>"Wanna join you guys? Make this a three way? Oh yeah I'm down." He exclaims as he starts to take his shirt off.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no." Draco and I reply at the same time. Blaise stops pulling up his shirt and rolls his eyes. "You're just mad that she'd fall for me instead of you huh, mate?" He said sarcastically.</p><p>"Well who's name did she scream when you were having sex with her? Clearly not yours." </p><p>"Ok, that's enough. Blaise please get out." I snap. He laughs as he closes the door. I wrap the towel around myself and give Draco the other one. "Let's get out before he comes back." I mutter. We both get out and get dressed in our pajamas. </p><p>I'm putting on my shirt in the mirror and he comes up behind me with the necklace he gave me. He puts it around my neck and clips it. "It looks wonderful on you." Draco exclaims. I turn around and give him a small kiss on his soft lips. </p><p>"Thank you, but what about-"</p><p>"Your other necklace? I think that you can still have it but you shouldn't wear it. It's like this new necklace I gave you, is opening another part of yourself that you never knew." He explains.</p><p>I smile at his words. "So I would be more confident wearing this necklace?" I giggle. </p><p>He shakes his head. "This is the part of you that I see, because I want you to express what I see. Because I love-" He cuts himself off.</p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p>I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't show her that I could be vulnerable. I didn't want to be weak. Like my father said, love is weak. </p><p>And I wanted to be like him. </p><p>Strong. </p><p>That's why I couldn't tell her.</p><p>MOON'S POV:</p><p>"That part of you, Moon is truly amazing." He continues. </p><p>He saw the part of me that no one else did. I loved him even if he didn't love me back. He was my person, my soulmate. The only problem is, I don't think I'm his. </p><p>He smiles down at the ground then walks over to his bed. He lays down on the side closer to the wall, leaving room for me. I walk over and softly lay down next to him.</p><p>He probably didn't love me, but I knew that he cared. "Draco I'm sorry for what I said before. It was really stupid." I mention. </p><p>I can feel his arm tense up at my words once again. The thing is that I don't care how he feels. I want him to know how I feel.</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>The way he said it made it seem like it wasn't fine. He wasn't fine.</p><p>But it was fine by me.</p><p>—</p><p>TW: MENTION OF RAPE</p><p>I wake to the sound of birds chirping outside. I look out the window but it's not light out yet. I'm not tired anymore so I take a walk down to the common room.  I don't make it down all the way when I hear two people talking. </p><p>"You need to make him talk to her. I'm done doing all the work here. This is why I don't tell anyone that you're my brother." A girl spat. I couldn't tell who it was at the time. "Well that's not my fault. You're just mad that he doesn't want you." </p><p>That was Goyle.</p><p>What was Goyle doing with a girl at this hour? His sister. Who was Goyle's sister? "I don't care, Gregory!" She yelled.</p><p>Gregory.</p><p>That's Goyle's first name? What kind of name was that? I'm surprised no one else heard her though. Maybe everyone was asleep. I didn't care about anyone else I just wanted to hear them. </p><p>"Don't call me that." He said.</p><p>By the way he spoke I could tell he was hurt a little. And I kind of felt a little bad for him. </p><p>"Look, you need to get him to talk to her. Give her a cursed necklace or something. She has a thing for necklaces." She explained. I could hear her footsteps walking away towards the girls dorms. </p><p>She was gone.</p><p>I figured Greg- I mean Goyle would go back to his room so I started walking back to Draco's dorm. </p><p>As I reached his dorm, someone tapped on my back. Blaise. "Blaise what are you doing awake?" I whisper. He gives me a confused look. "Why are you whispering? Don't want anyone to hear us?" He snickers.</p><p>There was something off about him. This wasn't my friend.</p><p>His hair was ruffled up and so was his shirt. His eye bags had gotten darker and his breath stank of alcohol. He was drunk.</p><p>"Blaise you're drunk go back to bed." I mutter, trying to turn back around but he catches my wrist. I wince in pain as the scars are still there. "Come party with me. I promise you'll have fun." He smiles at me.</p><p>I trusted him.</p><p>I nod my head slowly before following him into his room across from Draco's. He closed the door and offered me a seat on the floor next to some Vodka and Pronia bottles. </p><p>"I can't drink that." I explained. He laughed as he sat next to me. It wasn't his normal laugh, it was creepier. He became scary.</p><p>"Go on, drink. It'll be fine, we're gonna party." He laughs again. I didn't like that. I didn't even remember anything at the last party because of the Pronia. </p><p>But maybe it wasn't because of it.</p><p>"I don't want to, Blaise." I reply. His expression fades and he furrows his brows at me. "I don't care." He said harshly. This wasn't him. He wasn't like this. </p><p>"Blaise I'm leaving. I don't like you like this." I explain. </p><p>"Why not? I saved your life once and you won't even thank me by drinking with me? That's messed up." He muttered, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of Pronia.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" </p><p>"Pansy roofied you and this guy was going to rape you. I stepped in and the guy ran off. I don't know what I saw in you. You looked pathetic and vulnerable standing there taking your clothes off for him. I should've just left you there." He spat.</p><p>Tears form in my eyes. One of my best friends just told me that they should've let me be raped. My lips start to tremble as I can barely talk. It started to get hard to breathe, I felt the air thicken around my throat as if I was in the fire again.</p><p>I'm gasping for air even though there's none left. The blue fire consuming all of the oxygen I need. I started to panic. I knew it wouldn't kill me but the smoke would. I couldn't breathe this. "Help!" I yell out. No one was there. Katherine had probably left. No one was going to help me.</p><p>I was getting flashbacks.</p><p>Flashbacks from that night.</p><p>I collapsed onto the ground. I couldn't go anywhere. I started banging as hard as I could on the door but it was no use. I was stuck in here with the fire. I grabbed my wand weakly. "Alohamora." I said softly. The door didn't open. It usually did. It couldn't open from the inside. I was doomed. This was the end of me.</p><p>"Blaise I thought you were my friend." I was able to spit out, shaking my head at him. "Who saved your ass from that rapist? Me!" He snapped. I jumped at his words. </p><p>I got another flashback.</p><p>No it wasn't a memory it was something else.</p><p>I was in Draco's room, tears falling down my face. He looked at me with a hurt expression. "Stop loving me, Moon. I'm too dangerous. It's not worth it." He snapped. "What are you shutting me out for? What are you so afraid of?" I spat back. But it wasn't me. </p><p>I didn't say that.</p><p>It was like I was living through one of my dreams in the third person. </p><p>I return back to Blaise's room. </p><p>"Go away." I spat as I stand up and walk to his door. I try to open it but it's locked. I reach for my wand but it's not there. It was on Draco's nightstand. </p><p>I turn around to find Blaise inches away from me. My body is shaking in fear. I couldn't take this. I wanted to get away. "You can only get out with a password. Which I will tell you if you get drunk with me." He whispered softly in my ear. My body shuddered at his words. </p><p>I didn't like this.</p><p>"You said I needed to drink with you not get drunk." </p><p>He backed away from me and smirked.</p><p>"I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. How do I live without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sit down next to Blaise on the ground of his dorm. If he was going to let me go, I had to drink with him. Well 'get drunk with him.' In his words. I hold the bottle of vodka in my hands and take a sip. The liquid burned down my throat as I swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>"That's more like it." Blaise exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>I was uncomfortable, I didn't like how he was acting.</p><p>And I didn't like being with him. He had just told me that he should've let me get raped. I didn't trust him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>I've seen him drunk before but this time it was a little different. He smirked at me as I forced myself to take another sip. "Oh come on, drink some Pronia." He urged. I unwillingly grabbed the bottle and drank as he sat there and watched me.</p><p> </p><p>I had a bad experience with Pronia before. I knew it would end up like last time.</p><p> </p><p>The alcohol intoxicated me more with every drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Blaise, I can't do this." I mutter softly. He snatches the bottle from me and pours it into my mouth. I consume way more than I intended to. I push the bottle away after drinking almost half of it. "Blaise stop!" I shout.</p><p> </p><p>He sets the bottle back down on the ground and rolls his eyes. "You know Moon, now that you're a little intoxicated you won't remember any of this. I think I should tell you something that's been on my mind lately." He explains. I smile widely and nod at his words.</p><p> </p><p>I was drunk now.</p><p> </p><p>And it was all his fault.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the one that set the fire in your room." He laughed. "Well it wasn't me, someone told me to do it, I just agreed to it."</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widen at his words. I could've died. And it wasn't one of my enemies who had done it, it was one of my friends. Someone that I had trusted. I could've died and it was all Blaise's fault.</p><p> </p><p>Trusting him was a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>"Who told you to do it?" I asked. I needed to know who wanted to kill me. Or harm me for that matter. "You don't need to know, now let's have some fun." He exclaimed. I shook my head in disagreement. He checked the clock, it was time for breakfast. "Perfect. Get on my bed, Moon." He said softly.</p><p> </p><p>I politely walked over with him and sat on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know what I was doing. I sure didn't like it though.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise grabbed his wand and pointed it to the door. "Alohamora." He muttered softly. I thought you weren't supposed to use magic.</p><p> </p><p>The door unlocked itself. I tried to get up from the bed but he grabbed my arm back harshly. "Blaise I need to go back to Draco." I explain. He pulls me back onto the bed and forced his mouth onto mine. We didn't even kiss for a second when someone else walks in.</p><p> </p><p>I push Blaise away and turn to see Draco standing there in the middle of the doorway. He clenches his fists tightly glaring at Blaise. His chest heaves in and out full of anger. He looked angry.</p><p> </p><p>But not at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco please, I didn't mean to do anything." I cry out, running over to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>I push Moon behind me, she was drunk but I didn't care much. I didn't really find it to be her fault. Sure I was mad at her, but it was mainly Blaise I was upset with.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Go back to the dorm." I snapped. She had tears in her eyes as she struggled to run out of the room. She slammed the door, leaving me and Blaise alone.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>I knew I couldn't though. Not only was it illegal, he is my best friend.</p><p> </p><p>He stands up from the bed holding his hands up in defense. "She came all over me, she's such a whore. Played us both I reckon." He explained. How dare he talk about her that way? He didn't deserve to have her name in his filthy mouth.</p><p> </p><p>I clench my hand into a fist and throw a punch. He winced in pain as my fist connected with his jaw. I threw another punch, this time hitting him in his nose. He groans out in more pain as I punch him continuously.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck!" He shouts.</p><p> </p><p>I lift him up by the collar of his shirt. "Get away from her!" I spat, throwing him back into his wall. I punched his face even more, his blood dripping all over my knuckles as I punch harder.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to push me back, but it is no use. I push him down on the ground and kick him in his stomach. A feeling of relief coming over me. I enjoyed making him suffer like this. Seeing him in pain only made me happier.</p><p> </p><p>I kick him in the stomach a few more times until I start to think.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, my words came to mind:</p><p> </p><p>"Mind your business, Mudblood."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about being nice to people. Just leave me alone."</p><p> </p><p>That was nothing to the way I treated her. I didn't deserve her, someone else did. Maybe I wasn't enough. She deserved so much more than what I could give her. All I had to offer was money, but in the inside I was truly broken. I loved her, but I couldn't even love myself.</p><p> </p><p>I stopped kicking him. I didn't feel like hurting him after the thought of her came to my head.</p><p> </p><p>I backed away from him and looked down at the liquor bottles. I grab the bottle of vodka and throw it into the wall. It shatters, leaving the pieces fallen onto his bed.</p><p> </p><p>I grab the bottle of Pronia and throw it onto the same wall as I did for the bottle of vodka. It shatters as well, leaving shards of glass scattering his bed. I leave his room in a hurry, I needed to talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: The song below is called: How do I live by Leann Rimes. I suggest listening to the song to give it full effect. I will also be making a playlist for the songs that relate to the part of each chapter. I hope you all enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>MOON'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>I had been crying since I left Blaise's room. Music played on my small radio. It wasn't until I heard the creaking of the door, that I wiped my tears away. Draco entered the room and looked at me with soft eyes. His chest still huffing and his nostrils still flaring from anger. The anger that has now left his body. His knuckles we're all bloody and cut.</p><p> </p><p>I jump up from his bed and walk over to him. "Draco are you ok?" I ask softly.</p><p> </p><p>He nods but I'm still unsure if he was telling the truth. Suddenly the music changed, and the song that played that one time. The time that I cleaned Draco up after his last fight.</p><p> </p><p>How do I, get through a night without you</p><p>If I had to live without you</p><p>What kind of life would that be</p><p> </p><p>I put my hand on his face, holding it softly. "I'm glad you're ok." I exclaim, wrapping my arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold</p><p>You're my world, my heart, my soul and if you ever leave, Baby you would take away everything good in my life.</p><p> </p><p>I sway back and forth slowly to the beat of the music. He gives me a small smile as he puts his hands on my waist.</p><p> </p><p>And tell me now</p><p>How do I live without you</p><p>I want to know</p><p>How do I breathe without you if you ever go</p><p>How do I ever, ever survive</p><p>How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live</p><p> </p><p>I lay my head down on his shoulder. We dance to the music, somehow comforting each other. This is a special moment for us. I felt safe in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, I couldn't tell the future.</p><p> </p><p>Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky</p><p>There would be no love in my life</p><p>There'd be no world left for me</p><p> </p><p>"It's funny how this song comes on again." Draco says softly. I let out a small laugh before pulling away from his shoulder and looking up into his big blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And I, baby, I don't know what I would do</p><p>I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave</p><p>Baby, you would take away everything real in my life</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, I wanted to tell you something. I know you've heard it before but I wanted you to know that I meant it." I explain. He looks down at me with furrowed brows. "What is it?" He asks. I didn't know if I should tell him again. Tell him that I loved him.</p><p> </p><p>And tell me now</p><p>How do I live without you</p><p>I want to know</p><p>How do I breathe without you if you ever go</p><p>How do I ever, ever survive</p><p>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Please, tell me, baby</p><p> </p><p>"I've always meant it, Draco. I just-" I'm cut off by his lips crashing into mine. He didn't have to say it back. Again, like last time I knew. He pulls his face away from mine, and I lay my head back down on his shoulder. This was the only time I really felt loved.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave me more love than my mother ever could.</p><p> </p><p>How do I go on if you ever leave</p><p>Baby you would take away everything, I need you with me</p><p>Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>And tell me now</p><p>How do I live without you</p><p>I want to know</p><p>How do I breathe without you if you ever go</p><p>How do I ever, ever survive</p><p>How do I, how do I, oh how do I live</p><p> </p><p>"Draco I-" He cuts me off again by putting his finger over my lips to hush me. "Don't talk, let's enjoy this moment." He replied. I think that for the time, I made him relax. Dancing with him made him relax.</p><p> </p><p>How do I live without you</p><p> </p><p>No, dancing made us relax.</p><p> </p><p>How do I live without you, baby</p><p> </p><p>We continued to sway back and forth as her voice started to fade out. It was rearing the end of the song. For us it felt like forever.</p><p> </p><p>(How do I live, how do I live)</p><p>How do I live? (How do I live)</p><p>(How do I live)</p><p> </p><p>When the song ended, I walked over to my radio and turned it off. When I turn back around, Draco is standing there staring at me. He looks almost doubtful. He probably regrets saying that he loved me. He probably didn't mean it.</p><p> </p><p>I could only hope he did.</p><p> </p><p>I wouldn't be able to know the truth until he told me.</p><p> </p><p>And I already know that it's hard for him to express his feelings. I shouldn't really ask much more from him. This was already enough. What he did for me was enough. He fought his best friend for me.</p><p> </p><p>Of course what Blaise did was utterly wrong, but that's besides the point. He was his best friend. And he fought him.</p><p> </p><p>All for me.</p><p> </p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>I told her that I loved her. I wanted to tell her more, but I don't have a way with my words. She did. She has such a broad way of saying things and yet for me, I couldn't tell her much.</p><p> </p><p>I could think about it but I couldn't tell her.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to tell her that I love the way she lights up when she talks about her favorite things. I wanted to tell her about all of the things I wished to do with her in the future. The many dates and adventures I had planned for us. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever met.</p><p> </p><p>Like the song had said, I don't know if I could ever live without her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Dark Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since the incident and things have ran rather smoothly. Blaise stopped talking to us and it sucked because I liked him as a friend.  It's mid January and our break is finally over. Draco's father sent him home for some urgent business.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sitting in the Great Hall, talking with Hermione while reading the Daily Prophet. Apparently there's a Mass Breakout from Azkaban. I didn't know what it was but by the description of it, I can only infer that it is a prison. The Daily Prophet wrote that a man named Sirius Black, who had previously escaped from Azkaban, helped with the escape.</p><p> </p><p>"Vold- You know, him? Do you think he's really back? I mean his followers. They did something horrible. " I tell Hermione, who looks up from the newspaper with a worried look.</p><p> </p><p>"They're dark wizards. Death eaters. They're horrible people. Whatever it is they did, I'm sorry. But he who must not be named, he's far worse." She explained.</p><p> </p><p>Death Eaters.</p><p> </p><p>"I never new that things could be this horrible." I say softly. Hermione nods her head stiffly, she probably didn't like talking about the subject.</p><p> </p><p>I continue reading the newspaper. "It says here that Sirius Black is cousins with someone who escaped. Someone named Bellatrix Lestrange." I read off of the parchment. A shy gryffindor boy flickers his eyes up to mine. He looks scared, but also looks as if he's about to be sick. I mean who wouldn't be?</p><p> </p><p>A mass murderer on the loose along with ten other death eaters?</p><p> </p><p>He had a right to be.</p><p> </p><p>The shy boy breaks our eye contact by getting up from the table and running away. I feel bad for him. I pick a grape off of the plate infront of me and eat it. I tend to stress eat a lot. Ron and Harry sit beside us with worried faces. "Did you read the Daily Prophet?" Ron asked us.</p><p> </p><p>I think it was sort of an obvious answer.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly nodded at his words. Of course I heard. Everyone in the entire Wizarding World has. "Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's going to get us all killed cause he can't face the truth." Hermione said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't like what we were talking about. It reminded me of my father.</p><p> </p><p>I look over to see two Hogwarts ghosts talking to each other with panic in their eyes. "I'll see you guys later." I exclaim, getting up from the table. I had enough to talk about dark wizards and death eaters for today.</p><p> </p><p>I waved my goodbyes before leaving the Great Hall. I walk down the hall, making my way to the Slytherin common room.</p><p> </p><p>I mutter the password and walk inside.</p><p> </p><p>I see Pansy and Victoria sitting on the common room couch talking. A copy of the Daily Prophet both in their hands. They exchanged worried looks, they didn't like this either.</p><p> </p><p>When they hear me come in they both wipe the tears off of their cheeks before they turn their heads to face me.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys read it too, huh?" I ask, sitting down in the chair beside them.</p><p> </p><p>Victoria starts to cry quietly and Pansy looks over to me awkwardly. "Everyone has. Some people still don't believe that he's back but we knew since Diggory got killed." Pansy explains. Diggory? I remember Harry mentioning someone named Cedric Diggory in the beginning of the year.</p><p> </p><p>"I know people have mentioned that he died. Who was he?" I ask softly.</p><p> </p><p>Victoria quickly wipes her tears away and looks at Pansy. "I can't talk about this." She muttered softly. Victoria was definitely hiding something. Pansy nodded at her and looked back to me. "We need to distract ourselves. I say we skip class today and go to Hogsmeade." She told me calmly.</p><p> </p><p>They were acting weird.</p><p> </p><p>Still, I needed a bit of a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in.  It's just if I have any questions, can you please answer them? I'm still new at this whole being a witch thing." I nervously laugh. I didn't find it funny I just wanted to find some way to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>We finally all make it to Hogsmeade. Victoria answered my question about what happens when they ask you to join. Apparently if you don't accept the offer, you die. Pansy had brought this annoying little bag that was very noisy and got in the way of our talk, I have no idea why.</p><p> </p><p>We go into a store that sold nothing but candles. We looked around for a little while but there was nothing useful. Pansy sat down her bag to look at some apple scented candles that were stacked behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>We had the whole store to ourselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit!" Pansy yelled as she accidentally knocked off an expensive candle.</p><p> </p><p>"Wingardium Leviosa!" Victoria muttered behind me. She waved her wand and the glass candle levitated back to its original position. "You break it, you buy it."</p><p> </p><p>Pansy and I laughed at her strictness. "There's no one to buy it from anyways." Pansy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this was a way we could distract ourselves.</p><p> </p><p>We continue looking around the store. I find a really nice smelling candle, fresh cut pine and candy canes.It smelt like Christmas at home.</p><p> </p><p>Home.</p><p> </p><p>For me and my mother, Christmas was the only time of year that we sort of got along. It was just me and her, we didn't have any other family. She was an only child, like me and her parents disowned her after marrying my father. Speaking of my father, every year we hung up his stocking as if he was still there with us.</p><p> </p><p>I talked to the moon.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like that was my way of talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Pansy I swear if you get one more apple scented candle, I will destroy all of them." Victoria says in annoyance. I turn back to them and laugh. I see a hint of blonde from the corner of my eye. I look towards the window but it was just a man with similar hair to Draco's. The man was with a woman. The lady's hair was half blonde and half black.</p><p> </p><p>And they were coming this way.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to go. Some sketchy looking people are walking towards the store." I mutter.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy gets down from the shelf and Victoria walks over to us. "Are you serious? I thought this place was abandoned." Victoria sighed. "What?" Pansy and I asked in unison. We were both in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I heard that this abandoned candle store has some of the best scents. They were made in the 1920's and have lasted since then." Victoria explains. Her eyes shine bright as she speaks. "That's not important now, we need to leave. Victoria is there another way out?" I ask urgently pulling them both behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, come on." She whispered, running to the back of the store.</p><p> </p><p>Me and Pansy both follow her quietly to the back of the store. We all run out of the store out of breath. "Wait I think I forgot my bag." Pansy whispered. She had a nervous look on her face as she started to walk towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go, Pansy. You and Victoria will meet me at the three broomsticks and if not there then back at our dorm." I exclaim softly.</p><p> </p><p>They leave in a hurry as I turn back to the door.</p><p> </p><p>I was terrified of who was inside.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know who those people were but they were scary.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly open the door and walk in. I try my best to hide in the back of the store when I start to hear their voices.</p><p> </p><p>"He needs to get the mark now, Cissy." The man demands. He's talking about someone getting the dark mark. My body starts to shake in fear once I finally realize what was going on. This man was a death eater, and this Cissy woman probably is too.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco is just a boy. He's fifteen. Please, Lucius. He can't become a death eater." Cissy protests softly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco?</p><p> </p><p>No they couldn't be talking about him.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not just a boy. I will show the dark lord that Draco is strong. He will get the mark. And that is final." He snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Draco couldn't be a death eater.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't live with myself if he was. He didn't deserve that. He deserves a happy life. He deserves to feel happy and free. Free from this dark world.</p><p> </p><p>I had to become a death eater.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly make my way towards the front of the store and I see them both standing there talking. The woman's face looking worried for her poor son. Meanwhile, the man's face was harsh and strict as if there was no choice but to obey him.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" I mutter softly. Their heads both quickly turn to face me. It's obvious I had walked into a bad situation. "Who might you be?" The man asks rudely.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Moon Torres. I'm Draco's girlfriend. I accidentally heard your conversation and I don't want him to get the mark. I love him and he doesn't deserve that. I'll take the mark. I just want him to be happy." I explain.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want the mark. I didn't want to be a death eater, but I had to do it for him.</p><p> </p><p>The man's face hardens into a disgusted look. "Torres you say? Well I suspect you take after your father." He says blankly, hardly showing any expression other than disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"You knew my father?" I ask softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon was it? My name is Narcissa. Look dear, you are only fifteen. You have many more years ahead of you. Please don't do this to yourself. I don't want Draco to get the mark either but if it has to be done, then he must. Don't do this for my son or your father." Narcissa explained sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>She was a very kind woman.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not doing this for my father. I'm doing this so Draco wouldn't go through any of this pain. Please Mr. Malfoy whatever it is you need to do, do it." I demand. I hold out my arm but it's hard to stay like that as my body continues to shake. I was scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well then. Come with me. Narcissa, make sure Draco is distracted." Lucius tells her strictly. He grabbed my hand harshly and we teleported to a dark mansion type building. I felt sick as if I was about to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>"That was apparition." He spat, dragging me into one of the rooms.</p><p> </p><p>When he opens the door, I see a pale man at the end of the table along with many people sat beside him. "Lucius who is our guest?" The pale bald man asks in his soft spoken voice.</p><p> </p><p>I can only assume this is Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon Torres. She requested to be a death eater." Lucius spat, throwing me down onto the ground in-front of Voldemort. I groan in pain as I struggle to help myself up. "You want the mark dear girl?" Voldemort asks.</p><p> </p><p>He acted like he was being sweet, but I knew he was horrible.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded stiffly at his words. I had tears in my eyes, I truly was scared and there was no turning back now. I was already here. If I refused, I would be killed.</p><p> </p><p>The pale man smiled at my response, showing his yellow teeth. He pulled out his wand and looked down at my left arm. "Give me your arm." He demanded, less nicely this time.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled my sleeve up and showed him my arm.</p><p> </p><p>He dug his wand into my skin. "Morsmorde." He muttered. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, as if thousands of needles were stabbing me. I cry out in pain, tears coming from my eyes from how much it was hurting me.</p><p> </p><p>My arm felt almost numb.</p><p> </p><p>He then pulled away his wand. My arm feeling sore after receiving the mark. I quickly pulled down my sleeve and wiped my tears.</p><p> </p><p>I was a monster.</p><p> </p><p>No. I was something worse.</p><p> </p><p>Now, I was a death eater.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The hate I have for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, I woke up with my arm still in pain. It was just enough pain for me to manage. I wore long sleeves all day yesterday. I couldn't risk having people seeing my mark.</p><p> </p><p>I hear loud knocking on my door from two people. I know exactly who they are. I quickly throw on Draco's hoodie before I get up and open the door. Behind the door, there's Victoria and Pansy standing there excitedly. They both give me hugs and run inside.</p><p> </p><p>Of course I haven't told them, but I felt bad keeping a secret from them.</p><p> </p><p>Especially one as big as this.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been so quiet since yesterday." Pansy exclaims. I had to come up with an excuse. Maybe something about my dad? No he died when I was five, i couldn't tell them anything. Not about him. "I just don't like any of this talk about death eaters." I explain softly.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't the real reason. But it's true I hated talking about death eaters.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I have something that might lighten the mood." Victoria smirks as she sits down softly on my bed. "Draco's coming back today."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was coming today?</p><p> </p><p>This was the perfect way to distract myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok go away, I need to get dressed." I laugh. They both smile at each other before giving me a big hug and running out of the room. They acted completely different than they did yesterday. But so was I.</p><p> </p><p>I get dressed in my school uniform and robe and head outside to meet my friends.</p><p> </p><p>While I'm walking someone taps on the back of my shoulder. Intrigued, I turn around to find my face inches apart from Blaise. My breath starts to stutter and my heart beats faster. "Listen to me, Moon. What I did, it was horrible. I didn't mean to do any of that." He explained.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't trust him or believe him.</p><p> </p><p>"Blaise- I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>He started to back away from you for no reason. "I didn't mean to bother you, I'm reckless when I'm drunk." He explained with his hands up in defense. I didn't care though, I couldn't trust him. Maybe I could forgive him, but it'll take some time.</p><p> </p><p>"Back off." I hear a familiar voice say. Draco's. I hear him slowly walk behind me until he's right up against my back. "I didn't mean-"</p><p> </p><p>"Leave, Blaise. I told you not to be around her again." Draco spat.</p><p> </p><p>He really told him that?</p><p> </p><p>Blaise let out a sigh before turning around and leaving. Draco turns me around slowly, looking down at me with no expression. I throw my arms around him and lay my head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>This time, he doesn't hug back.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok? What's wrong?" I ask softly, pulling my arms away. My smile starts to fade into a frown. I can tell something is wrong but I don't know what. He seems so off right now. He was fine before he went to see his parents, maybe the urgent news were really bad.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." He said harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Fine?</p><p> </p><p>Whenever I say that I'm fine, I'm usually lying. Everyone is acting strange. Is it because of the death eaters? I think Draco's reason for the strange behavior has to do with something else.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." I respond softly.</p><p> </p><p>He raises an eyebrow at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, I just thought you would be happy to see me that's all." I mutter. He looks at me with a blank look. He looked as if he had no emotions. "Forget it, it's fine. Let's go back to your room." I say softly. We both walk back to his room in silence. I decided to skip breakfast, it's not like I was very hungry anyways.</p><p> </p><p>I sit myself down on the bed and looked up at Draco in his all black suit. I'm going to admit, he looked very attractive in it. And I mean very attractive.</p><p> </p><p>I was getting turned on the more I stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>He was moving things around in the briefcase he carried in. "Stare much?" He asked. My face grows hot at his words, and I turn away in embarrassment. "Are you turned on by something?"</p><p> </p><p>My face snaps to his. "How did you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mind that. What do you wanna do?" He asked softly, stepping closer to me. My heart start to beat fast as he gets closer. He smiles down at me and kisses my plump lips softly.</p><p> </p><p>He rested his hands on my thighs. His rings digging deeper into my skin. I started breathing harder as his rings went deeper. He looked down at my thighs, lifting up my skirt and caressing my barely visible scars.</p><p> </p><p>He then softly caressed my inner thigh. After a few strokes he stopped and looked up into my eyes. "You look gorgeous, did you change something about you?" He asked kindly. I put on a fake smile before shaking my head slowly.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't about to tell him about the dark mark.</p><p> </p><p>That was a secret I intended to keep.</p><p> </p><p>His smile grew wider and he looked back down to my legs. He put his hands on my hips and unzipped my skirt. He carefully slid it off and dropped it onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He was taking it slow, but was it too slow?</p><p> </p><p>He opened my legs swiftly. I laid my hands back on his bed. He went down on his knees and ripped open my underwear. The cold winter air hit my exposed pussy. "I told you not to wear that." He smirked. I blushed lightly at his words.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his hands to my inner thighs and moved his head closer.</p><p> </p><p>"We might be late to breakfast, but I don't need to eat." He muttered. He pushed me back so I was laying down on his bed. I was craving his touch, his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted him.</p><p> </p><p>He licked a long stripe of my wetness. His rings left indents into my skin as he licked inside me. "F-fuck." I mutter under my breath. He starts to lick faster, sucking all of my juices out of me. I throw my hands at his hair, moving it out of his face. His hair was soft. I felt it as he sucked on the lips of my pussy.</p><p> </p><p>I bite my lip, suppressing the moans coming out of my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>His tongue grazed against the insides of my lips. "Draco. Fuck!" I moan. Soft moans escaped my lips as his tongue went faster. He started cat licking my pussy. Licking me dry. I arched my back in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>I feel my walls close tightly, I was close to finishing. I grip onto the bed sheets. My stomach clenches, just like it does when I get nervous. "Draco, I'm so close." I mutter softly. I moaned out loudly in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could finish, the door opens.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and I both shoot up. I grab my robe and cover my legs as I look to see who it is. It was Victoria.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Are you two- nevermind. I'll leave." She said awkwardly. I heard laughing behind her. Pansy pushed her softly out of the way. Great. Pansy and Victoria both heard us.</p><p> </p><p>Can things possibly get any worse?</p><p> </p><p>"I knew that's what you two were doing. We could hear your moans down the hall. You're quite lucky everyone is at breakfast or you'll have all of the Slytherin boys knocking on your door." Pansy explains softly.</p><p> </p><p>My face grows hot. Draco back away from the bed as he wipes his mouth and fixed his black tie. "Fix your hair too while you're at it." Pansy laughs at him.</p><p> </p><p>This was embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright we get it." I laugh awkwardly. "Can you guys go now?" They nod, and willingly leave the room. I bend down and grab my skirt and put it back on. Draco ripped my panties up so I have no more apparently.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turns around and started to get dressed. "Do you want me to go down to breakfast? I'll meet you there." I explain softly. "Wait I have a question for you." He says as he buttons up his shirt. He finishes putting on his vest and turns around.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you went to Hogsmeade. What did you do there?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't tell him about the death eaters.</p><p> </p><p>"It was fine. We needed to distract ourselves from the death eaters so we went to this candle shop." I explain. Of course I had to leave out a significant part. "Who was there?" He asked. He was still acting weird.</p><p> </p><p>Did he know?</p><p> </p><p>"Just me, Pansy, and Victoria." I say softly. "We skipped class yesterday. Nothing interesting happened." He looked at me with a serious expression, as if trying to study my face. "No one else was there?" He asked again.</p><p> </p><p>He was asking so many questions.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't like it.</p><p> </p><p>He knew something.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something you wanna say, Draco? You can ask me anything." I mutter softly. He looks down to clip his belt together. Once he's done he looks back up at me. "Did you meet my parents?" Draco asked strictly.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't like that and I could tell. It's almost as if he didn't want me to meet them. "Kind of. In the store, they walked inside there. Your mum was nice, your father was pretty strict. I didn't mean to intrude or anything." I say quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"You really did? Fucking Merlin, Moon. You're not screwing with me right?" He asked harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he acting like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's not that bad. You're acting as if they're horrible people." I spat back. He tried putting on his tie but was having a bit of trouble this time. I walk over to him and start to tie his tie.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it."</p><p> </p><p>He smacks my hand away. I flinch at his actions. I look up at him, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm- Moon I-" He stutters. My hands shake, I was embarrassed and scared. "I guess I'll just leave then." I mumble softly under my breath. I walk towards the nightstand and grab my wand.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine then. Leave! See if I care." Draco snapped angrily. I shoved my wand into the side of my skirt. I was annoyed at him.</p><p> </p><p>He was hiding something from me sure.</p><p> </p><p>But he was an asshole none the less.</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed a book off of his nightstand and threw it at him. Tears streamed down my face. "I don't need you! I am done with you!" I spat.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? Of course you need me. You always need someone to depend on. Merlin's beard, if we just so happen to stop talking to you for a day it'll drive you to kill yourself!" He yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"What is your fucking problem? I never did anything horrible to you. I only met your parents who are nice people. I have had about enough of you. You're such a shitty person, Draco. If you keep pushing people away, you'll end up having no one." I responded.</p><p> </p><p>I walk up to him and push him. I push him again and again. I push him multiple times until he hits the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Torres."</p><p> </p><p>Torres?</p><p> </p><p>I step back from him shocked. "I hate you." I whisper softly. "I hate you, Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>We were back to a last name basis.</p><p> </p><p>And I did.</p><p> </p><p>I hated Draco Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stormed out of his room, dragging my trunk behind me. I didn't care that his face had dropped when I told him I hated him. Honestly, I just wanted him to stay away from me.</p><p>I was worse than I could ever imagine.</p><p>Tears streamed down my face with every step I took. I can't get his words out of my head. </p><p>You always need someone to depend on. </p><p>If we just so happen to stop talking to you for a day it'll drive you to kill yourself.</p><p>Maybe he was right.</p><p>The thing I worried about most is if we were still together or not. Maybe he wouldn't want us together.</p><p>Not that I cared. </p><p>I couldn't care.</p><p>I walk into Pansy's room with my trunk. Pansy had four beds in her room which I found pretty weird. It's been a while since I've been in there and some things have changed a bit. More like remodeling, but none the less, something changed. </p><p>I set down my trunk next to an empty bed. I sat down on the bed and cried. </p><p>I was so done. </p><p>Done with myself.</p><p>Done with Draco.</p><p>Done with death eaters.</p><p>Done with everything. </p><p>I wanted to get rid of this stupid mark. Ever since I've had it, only bad things have been happening. </p><p>Tears stream down my face as I look through my trunk for a sharp object.</p><p>I finally find a small hand mirror. I throw it onto the ground and it shatters everywhere. I look for the biggest price and grab it. </p><p>I lift up the sleeve with my dark mark and slice open a stripe on my skin. I scream out in pain. This pain was far worse than it was that night in the astronomy tower. </p><p>The dark mark somehow made all things worse.</p><p>I quickly walk over to the shower and turn it on. I fall down onto the shower floor, unable to keep myself standing from all of the pain. The scorching hot water burned my cut as the water trickled down my body. I cry out again, luckily no one was able to hear me. </p><p>I wasn't ok.</p><p>I ripped off my emerald necklace that he had given me and threw it towards the door. </p><p>I didn't want to wear it. </p><p>I threw my grey button sweater off and I saw the blood that soaked through my white button up shirt. The blood from my cut oozed out of my skin and dripped onto the shower floor. </p><p>I was crying but no tears were coming out. My throat was getting sore from my painful sobs. I rip open my shirt and throw it onto the ground next to me. I rocked back and forth hoping for the pain to leave my body. </p><p>"I don't want this!" I yell out.</p><p>And I didn't want this. I was a death eater. I got in a fight with my boyfriend. Everyone is going to hate me now because I'm a death eater. </p><p>I was a horrible person.</p><p>I tugged at my hair. There was a ringing in my ear. I didn't want to suffer anymore, but I didn't want to die. I started to hear voices. Whispers. They started saying things that I wasn't brave enough to tell myself.</p><p>"You're meant to be a death eater."</p><p>"You're better than all of them, just kill them."</p><p>"Crying makes you look pathetic."</p><p>These voices went on and on. I felt weaker with every word they spoke. I started to shake in fear. Was I going insane?</p><p>Then the door opened.</p><p>The voices went away as a figure stood in the frame.</p><p>"Moon, what the- Oh merlin's beard. You're one of them aren't you? Moon, it'll be alright. I'm here." Victoria muttered softly. </p><p>She turned the water off and lightly hugged me. I started to calm down a little, I was able to breathe a little easier. My sobs got quieter as she held me tighter. My body grew warm at her touch. </p><p>She took a deep breath and held my hand. "My father's a death eater. That's why I wouldn't talk about them. But I'll help you get through this. I'll keep your secret." She said softly. Her voice and her touch was comforting.</p><p>She held me again tightly, and after a few minutes I was better. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened.</p><p>I wiped my tears away and lay my head on her shoulder. "How am I supposed to heal the cut? I can't go to the hospital wing or they'll know." I explain softly. She pulls away and gives me a small smile. </p><p>"I know someone."</p><p>—</p><p>I'm sitting on my bed wearing an oversized shirt and sweats Victoria gave me. She put a towel under my left arm and wrapped a bandage around my cut. "When did you learn how to do this?" I ask. Her lips curved into a sad smile. "My mum wanted to be a healer, she died about two years ago." She explains.</p><p>My expression fades at her words. She had a dead parent too? "I mean I found out what pulls the carriages. I also know that I'll never get to see her again." Victoria said. </p><p>Her words sounded as if it didn't hurt. Maybe she moved on already. I should too. </p><p>"We'll always be here for each other right?" I ask, looking over to her. She nodded her head slowly.</p><p> "Of course we are, Moon. We're in this together." </p><p>It looked like she was about to say something but there was a knock on the door. Victoria shot up from the end of my bed and walked over to the door. "Don't be mad at me." She said worriedly.</p><p>Why would I be mad?</p><p>She opened the door and Snape walked in.</p><p>Snape?</p><p>I thought she hated him.</p><p>"What is the problem, Miss Newton?" He questioned. By the look on his face, I could tell he wanted to be anywhere else but a girls dormitory. </p><p>"We need you to heal a cut. It's too big for me to do it since I'm not that experienced of a healer." Victoria explained. He shot his face towards mine and gave me a disgusted look. "You could've gone to the hospital wing if necessary. What is the real reason I am called?" He asked strictly.</p><p>My face grows hot and I look over to Victoria who is playing with her fingers nervously. </p><p>I slowly look back at him and clear my throat. "We can't go to the hospital wing. It involves something else." I say softly. He made me nervous. </p><p>Victoria scoffs before quickly walking over to me and grabbing the bandage. "Let's just show you so you can get out of here faster." She spat. She carefully unwrapped my bandage. When the bandage was off he looked at it with wide eyes. </p><p>Just as I suspected.</p><p>Everyone's scared of death eaters.</p><p>I nervously bite my lip as he looks back and forth between my mark and my face. Snape then turns away, pulling out a small bottle and his wand. He hands Victoria the bottle and she walks it over to me.</p><p>"Drink. It'll heal you." She insisted. I stared at the bottle in her hands, confused I still took the bottle.</p><p>"What is this?" I ask as I hold the bottle up to my nose and take a whiff. It smelt like cat piss. It was horrible. They expected me to drink this?</p><p>"Don't smelt just drink." Snape said strictly.</p><p>I nodded and quickly drank the liquid, trying not to gag. After all of the liquid pours down my throat, I look over to the both of them. </p><p>"I need to go." Victoria exclaims and runs out of the room. Professor Snape then points his wand to my arm and starts to chant a spell. I don't know what he's saying and I can't understand him as I start to get drowsy. My eyelids felt heavier with each blink. There was a weird feeling in my arm, I couldn't describe it much. It was like something was being pulled out of me. </p><p>I turned my head to the side as he continued to chant, and somehow I fell asleep.</p><p>—</p><p>I wake up to the sound of someone banging on the door. I look down at my arm. My cut and all the blood was gone. </p><p>The banging continued so I quickly threw on a hoodie and headed towards the door. I opened it swiftly and standing in the middle of the doorway was none other than Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing in here?" he snapped angrily.</p><p>I didn't respond, just stared at him in shock. Did he care about me? No, of course not. He told me that I would kill myself. There was no way he truly cared about me. </p><p>He pushed the door and it slammed against the wall then he stormed in. He looked angry, but it was different. His eyes looked like they had been filled with tears all day. His hair was a shaggy mess. He still looked good, it was just different.</p><p>"Answer my damn question. Now!" he snapped. </p><p>I jumped at his words, my lip started to quiver again but I couldn't tell him the truth. I quickly and quietly shut the door hoping no one would know he was inside my dorm. </p><p>"I wasn't feeling well." I spit out softly. He rolled his head back as he combed his hair with his hand. He looked like a hot wreck. "Merlin's Beard. Tell me the real reason, Torres. I don't fucking care if I have to force it out of you." Draco said strictly. </p><p>I couldn't.</p><p>I couldn't tell him the real reason was because I cut myself.</p><p>His eyes grew wide suddenly. "Where?" He questioned. What did he mean? I looked at him in confusion. His expression stayed the same as he stared deep into my eyes. </p><p>"Where the fuck did you cut yourself. I don't care if I have to strip you down myself, I want to know where." He demanded.</p><p>"I bet you would like that don't you? You seem to love having sex with me. Why did you even come here, Draco? You very well know that I don't want to see you." I informed him. </p><p>His face hardened like I hit a nerve. </p><p>"You weren't in class. I'm sure you would've killed yourself after the argument we just had this morning. You haven't even gone down to eat all day. You're not going ok, you need help." He explained. </p><p>I rolled my eyes in annoyance. He didn't even care and now he was showing up like he suddenly did. </p><p>He probably thinks he screwed up.</p><p>Which he did.</p><p>"Do you even care? You just wanted to start an argument with me for no reason. I was excited to see you this morning and you decided to be angry with me because I accidentally ran into your parents." I say in defense. </p><p>I was tired of his shit.</p><p>"Of course I care. You just don't understand what my family is capable of, especially since the breakout. It's not this little thing that doesn't matter. Death eaters are a big thing, they're dangerous." Draco said strictly before walking towards the door. </p><p>"What does the breakout have to do with your family, Draco? Did they have something to do it?" I question. I was a little hurt.</p><p>I didn't think they were capable of that. </p><p>I don't even know why I asked.</p><p>"My aunt is Bellatrix Lestrange."</p><p>"Death eaters really are dangerous?" I question softly. He slowly backs away from the door and nods. "Not dangerous they're powerful, Moon. I can't tell you everything but I can tell you some things." He sighed as he walked over to one of the beds and sat down.</p><p>"You need to make it quick, I'm sure Pansy and Victoria are going to come up here soon." I exclaim, as I sat down next to him. </p><p>I still kept a distance from him. </p><p>He lets out another huff. "Don't be ridiculous. I told Blaise to keep them both busy in the library." Draco explains. I slowly nod, urging him to tell me about the death eaters. Of course it's not that I wanted to know, I had to.</p><p>"So death eaters are a group of very powerful witches and wizards. They all follow the same person. The dark lord. They don't like muggles or muggle borns and they use lots of dark magic." He says softly. </p><p>"What kind of dark magic?" I ask intrigued. </p><p>He looked a little uncomfortable but I couldn't stop there. I needed to know what kind of dark magic. </p><p>I was one of them after all.</p><p>He then shot up and walked over to the door swiftly. "I can't tell you the rest. Ask one of your friends." He said coldly. </p><p>He spoke like I meant nothing to him again. </p><p>"One of my friends? Draco you're my boyfriend. You can tell me anything, and I really want to know. Please I'm new to all of this stuff." I beg. </p><p>He opened the door slightly and turned back to me. </p><p>"Maybe if I cared, I would tell you." He spat. </p><p>And with that, he slammed the door and left. Most of my questions unanswered. I needed to know more about death eaters. It was crucial to me.</p><p>Especially since I was one.</p><p>Evil.</p><p>That's all I hear people say about death eaters.</p><p>And they might be right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Katherine’s Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks went by fairly well. Draco and I didn't talk much, but I got caught up with all of my classes and my friends are somewhat acting normal again. Draco has been on my mind a lot lately, I hated our new conversations. They were always so boring and short.</p><p> </p><p>Our conversations would be a simple hey, how are you? Then thinks would get awkward and he would walk away.</p><p> </p><p>I also made Victoria give my necklace back to Draco. I didn't feel like wearing it especially since I didn't know what we were anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Torres!" Professor Umbridge shouts.</p><p> </p><p>I shoot my head up and look at her. "I said to repeat the following expression three times. If you cannot do so, you will serve detention with me in my office." She informs. I nodded my head slowly as I lured my eyes back down to my parchment.</p><p> </p><p>I hate her.</p><p> </p><p>She's been treating me extra unfairly.</p><p> </p><p>And I have no idea why.</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok, Moon. We all don't like her. Or what she's teaching us." Hermione whispers next to me. I curve my lips into a small smile before I began writing with my quill again.</p><p> </p><p>"Wands away, Mr. Longbottom." She said in annoyance. The shy Gryffindor boy put his wand away nervously, keeping his large brown eyes on our professor.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I think that everyone hates her.</p><p> </p><p>"Now class, there will be no need to talk, your O.W.L.S are in April, so I expect you all to know this by then. Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in my office. The better job you do, the more extra credit you will receive." Umbridge explains to the class.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I should join.</p><p> </p><p>I did need the extra credit.</p><p> </p><p>I continued writing until the end of class, where Professor Umbridge finally stopped talking about her unreasonable educational decrees. As everyone begins leaving, I waited for Hermione to pack up her tings so we could walk together. We slowly make it out of class and I accidentally make eye contact with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>For the past couple days, Draco hasn't looked his best. He's getting lazy with the hair gel he puts in his hair, putting less and less each day. I've noticed that he has started to get bags under his eyes now.</p><p> </p><p>Something might be going on.</p><p> </p><p>I pull my eyes away from his, and turn back to Hermione. I didn't want her to know that I still cared for him.</p><p> </p><p>I mean I do.</p><p> </p><p>I just don't want her to know that. Especially since she really doesn't like him.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish we were able to use magic. I mean I'm new to the school, I should learn to use some kind of magic at least." I sigh in annoyance. Hermione looked uncomfortable for some reason but I tried to shake the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she didn't like talking about our past. I mean I've seen it with her before. Some of our classmates call her the name they used to call me. We're both bullied for our past.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously her more than me.</p><p> </p><p>I still needed to change the subject, fast.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry and Ron walking towards us.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look it's Ron and Harry. Hey guys!" I say awkwardly trying to change the subject. The boys and Hermione just look at me weirdly, like I just said something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind. You know I was actually thinking about throwing a party on Friday after classes." I exclaim, continuing to change the subject. Hermione sighs in relief.</p><p> </p><p>What was that about?</p><p> </p><p>"Have you gone mad? Umbridge will catch you, you know. You have to do it in secret. That's not a good idea, Moon." Ron explains. Harry gave us a worried look and pushed us slightly. "Keep walking so she doesn't hear us talking." he says softly.</p><p> </p><p>We continue slowly walking away from her class. I look back to see Crabbe and Goyle staring at the four of us. That was weird of them.</p><p> </p><p>"I for one don't think it's such a good idea. Besides, it's not like you to throw a party. I mean where would you even have it?" Hermione scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>She looked like she was trying to hide something.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want to get into it though.</p><p> </p><p>"This cute little ravenclaw girl was talking to someone about the room of requirement. I might use it again but I don't know." I explain softly. "Filch and his cat have been monitoring the room for months now, there's no way you'd be able to use it." Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked like they were hiding something.</p><p> </p><p>Or trying to at least.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it's such a good idea then. Maybe I won't have one." I say softly.</p><p> </p><p>The party was an excuse to change the subject, though I didn't mind having one.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I heard a familiar little giggle and froze. I knew exactly who it was. I turned to see Katherine Davis giggling at something that Pansy had said. "You're hilarious, Pans. Now come to to my party it'll be a real blast." she exclaims, as she smirks at her.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to hit that smirk off of her face so bad.</p><p> </p><p>How dare she talk to my friends?</p><p> </p><p>She quickly walks away and gives Pansy a little cocky wave before facing me. Her friendly smile quickly faded as we made eye contact, her expression turning into nothing but an evil look.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, how are you? Are you coming to my party tonight?" Katherine asks.</p><p> </p><p>She nicely fixed her skirt and waited for my reply. I didn't like the way she was doing it. Her skirt was so high up that if she moved even an inch, her panties would show. She knew what she was doing as well, she was so gorgeous that all of the guys would look at her. Her thick brown hair grew out to her shoulders, revealing its curls.</p><p> </p><p>I noticed the tiny pin on her shirt. Pansy had a similar one but I knew it was because she was a prefect.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, actually. I'd rather just hang out with my friends. They don't go around setting people's dorms on fire anyways." I growled.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile only grew larger at my anger. She let out a fake gasp. "That was such a horrible incident. I'm terribly sorry you had to go through that." she said softly, grabbing my arm harshly.</p><p> </p><p>She was faking every single word that came out of her filthy mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away, Davis." Ron urged, walking up next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Walk away you filthy blood traitor. I don't even think you have enough money to talk to me. I'm talking to Torres here, as you can see. Well maybe Potter can't. I mean he has glasses for a reason, right?" she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>What was her problem?</p><p> </p><p>Now she's being rude to my friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. I'll go to your bloody party, just leave me and my friends alone." I spat, as I crossed my arms.</p><p> </p><p>"The party is at 9, I better see you all there." she sneered, pointing her long black nail at me and my friends. "I hope you have nothing better to do." she informed as she flashed her tiny pin at us. Katherine giggled, turned away from us. She then turned back, giving me a fake smile and her signature cocky wave.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to kill that bitch.</p><p> </p><p>I did agree to go to the party.</p><p> </p><p>But what was she talking about? What other event did my friends have during the time of the party?</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, I agreed to go to this party with you and you're not even dressed yet? Come on." Victoria whined, laying down on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>I continue looking though my trunk for good party clothes. I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. I pick out a cute black tennis skirt and hold it up high for Victoria to examine.</p><p> </p><p>"I like that one." she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes as I carefully set down the skirt. "That's what you said about the last ones." I sighed as I held my hand up to my forehead. "I need to look good, but not too much of my skin showing."</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, you look good in everything. We're going to be late and I know Katherine takes her parties seriously. I'll wait down in the common room for you, whatever it is you pick I know it'll be great." Victoria said softly.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know if I can ever live without her.</p><p> </p><p>She gets her things quickly and heads out the door. I rapidly look through my trunk, trying to find some good clothes and find a white lace dress. "This is nice." I mutter under my breath.</p><p> </p><p>"That one."</p><p> </p><p>I motion my head up to see Pansy standing in front if the door crossing her arms with a smile plastered on her face. I gave her a small smile as I stood up next to my bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be down with Vic in the common room. Waiting for you, your highness." she laughs, closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>I took off my clothes and carefully put the dress over me. I put my arms through the sleeves and fixed the form fitting fabric around my chest. I walked over to the mirror and my eyes found every good thing about my body. I did a slow spin, checking myself out at every angle.</p><p> </p><p>This was the perfect dress.</p><p> </p><p>It covered my scars and dark mark amazingly.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly zipped it up and walked over to my nightstand to retrieve my necklace. My father's necklace. If he were alive today, he would be proud of me. Minus the death eater part. I put on my necklace and hurried out the door.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be fun.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I walked inside the room of requirement with two of my best friends by my side. The party looked fun already, loud music filled our ears as we stepped through the doors. People danced closely next to a small stage, big enough for a DJ and one performer. The room reeked of sweat and alcohol. Still, the colored lights made the event interesting.</p><p> </p><p>"Vic, come with me there's someone I want you to meet. Moon can you get us some drinks?" Pansy requested.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head slightly in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>They laughed as Pansy pulled her into the crowd. I walked off to retrieve the drinks for me and my friends. I glanced over to a corner in which I had noticed a beverage table. I start to make my way over, until I bump into someone.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Merlin's- oh, who are you?" A black haired boy questioned. He looked to be in year six or seven I didn't know, all I knew is that he was older than me. He was very confident in the way he stood, and very handsome as well. I wouldn't be surprised if all the girls in school liked him. I moved my hair out of my face and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon Torres."</p><p> </p><p>My lips curved into a wider smile as I politely held out my hand for him to shake. "Well your name definitely matches your features, I can see that your eyes shine brighter than the stars above us. I'm Landon Herbert." he said with his heavy accent.</p><p> </p><p>Wow.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over, a happy brown girl swung her arm around him. She looked a little too happy. Maybe she was just drunk. She inched her eyes up and down my body.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you, what's your name?" she asked. She looked a little older than me, maybe in sixth or seventh year.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Moon Torres." I stated. She tilted her head in confusion, though her smile never faded. "Torres, huh? Well I'm Persephone Torres and there's no way that we're related." she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Persephone, I don't think we should be bothering this lovely lady at the moment." Landon informed her. "It was truly a pleasure meeting you Miss Torres. I hope we can see each other in the mere future." he kindly said, nodding his head towards me then walking off with Persephone.</p><p> </p><p>I liked them.</p><p> </p><p>I turned back to the beverage table, but someone blocks my view. I look up and make eye contact with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't look good this time.</p><p> </p><p>He looked as if he had a few drinks. A few too many.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the fuck was that?" he growled. Was he drunk? Why was he being so jealous? "It's none of your business." I reassured him. This only seemed to piss him off even more. The music played louder behind us, but I didn't hear it.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't focus on the music or anything going on around us. As long as I looked into those icy blue eyes, nothing else mattered.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care if it's none of my business. If I see him lay a finger on you just once, I'll break his whole fucking wrist." Draco spat.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he acting like this?</p><p> </p><p>Like a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes as I pushed past him to get to the drink table but he grabbed my arm and turned me back to face him.</p><p> </p><p>It was hot.</p><p> </p><p>But I didn't like it.</p><p> </p><p>"You better listen to me, and I mean it." he said angrily, gripping tighter on my wrist. I tried to pull away but his hand clenched down even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco what is your bloody problem? I did nothing wrong and you're acting like such a bitch." I snapped, trying to push him away. He grabbed a random cup from the table and poured all of the alcohol down his throat, not breaking eye contact once.</p><p> </p><p>I was at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm getting my friends drinks then I'll stay out of your way." I say softly, looking down at the table beside me. He let go of my wrist and turned my head to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you look away from me without my permission, fucking whore." he demanded calmly.</p><p> </p><p>My heart was practically beating out of my chest. I was so nervous that my legs turned to jelly. I did the only thing I could think of. I slowly nodded my head, keeping my eyes on his. I was so turned on right now that I would go on my knees right there.</p><p> </p><p>He let go of my cheeks and slowly looked me up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to come with me." he offered, holding onto my wrist tightly and dragging me through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>I knew exactly what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>He opens his door swiftly and throws me on the bed. "What are we doing?" I ask. He doesn't look over to me or responds, instead he looks through his trunk and finds a thick black belt.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up." he ordered. I stopped talking as I slowly sat up and nodded in obedience. I placed my hands on my knees waiting for something to happen.</p><p> </p><p>He took off all of his rings and set them on his nightstand next to his bed. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and held it out towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Muffliato."</p><p> </p><p>He threw it on the nightstand and looked over to me. His lips curved into a wide smirk, barely showing a few of his teeth as he walked over to me.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his belt and tied it around my wrists.</p><p> </p><p>"Lay down."</p><p> </p><p>I obeyed his command and laid down with my hands resting on my stomach. He aggressively moved my hands above my head. "I want it there." he said calmly. I desired for his touch.</p><p> </p><p>He slightly lifted up the skirt of my dress, and traced his fingertips along my thighs. He made sure to give extra attention to my old scars that I made. He looked up at me with a sympathetic look but quickly shook it off and looked back down at my legs.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly and carefully took off my panties and threw it on the floor. He opened my legs which made me gasp from the cold air hitting my area.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his thumb to my folds, slowly going up and down as it made me shudder from pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like that?" he asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly nodded my head, wanting him to go inside me. He pulled away his hand and smirked at me.</p><p> </p><p>"You're already wet, Princess." he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>His hands gripped onto my thighs, holding me down on the bed. He brought my legs closer so that his face was closer to the lips of my area. I could feel his cool breath on my folds.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down in between my thighs and licked his lips. He wiped his bottom lip with his thumb and smirked at me. He took his hands away from my legs and took off his black jacket and button up, revealing. his toned abs.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, can we talk about what happened?" I ask softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk unless I tell you to." he says strictly, as he unbuckles his pants, only leaving him in boxers. He walked closer to my body, standing in between my legs.</p><p> </p><p>He dropped down his boxers and his cock sprung out, barely touching my wetness. A soft sigh escaped my lips in desire. He held his length in his hand, teasing my folds with his tip.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco please just-"</p><p> </p><p>Without warning he stuck all of his length inside. I let out a loud moan and laid my head back in pleasure. It's been a short while since we've done it so I'm a little tight. He kept his hands on my hips and stoked slowly, keeping at a steady pace.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so fucking tight. Good. It proves you're mine. Do you hear that, princess? You're mine." he growled as he started to go faster. I nodded as I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to suppress the loud moans coming out of my mouth. I held my hands up high as he stroked harder.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm yours." I moaned softly, gazing deep into his oceanic eyes. His hand flew around my throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Say it louder." he demanded, going at a faster pace. He kept his hand on my neck, as I moaned out louder.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm yours, Draco." I moaned louder.</p><p> </p><p>He started thrusting himself harder into me. I arched my back with pleasure, as I was approaching my climax. I screamed out his name as my legs started to shake.</p><p> </p><p>His hand tightened around my throat. My stomach clenched and unclenched quickly as I felt myself getting closer to finishing.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, D-Draco. Slow down please." I muster out.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, he pounds into me, faster and harder than he ever has before. Tears formed in my eyes as my walls closed around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in control here. Now fucking listen to me." he huffed.</p><p> </p><p>We were both so close to our climaxes. Draco thrusted harder, making my whole body shake. "Draco—I'm cumming." I cry out. I arched my back as my juices flew onto his cock. I moaned out his name as loud as I could as I finished. He took himself out of me and started stroking himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Open your fucking mouth." he spat, gripping his other hand on my face. He let out soft groans as he kept stroking.</p><p> </p><p>I opened my mouth and his cum spewed onto my tongue. He closed my mouth and looked down at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Swallow it."</p><p> </p><p>I swallowed all of it that was in my mouth. I felt my cheeks grow rosy as I let out a sigh. I tried to sit back up but he pushed me back down. He shook his head at me as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"We're doing it again." he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>He unbuckled the belt that was around my wrists and threw it across the room. I tried to protest but before I could, he stuck himself back inside of me. "Fuck! Draco, I can't." I scream while he thrusts himself harder.</p><p> </p><p>He arched himself over my body so that all of his length was deep inside me. We let out soft sighs together as our breathing quickened.</p><p> </p><p>"This is what you're missing, princess. You better not forget it." he informed.</p><p> </p><p>I threw my arms around his neck as he went faster, scratching his back with my nails. I heard his moans get louder as my nails went deeper into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Draco!" I moaned.</p><p> </p><p>This was the best sex I've ever had.</p><p> </p><p>"You like that? Of course you fucking like that, slut." he barked as he thrusted himself into me, both of us almost out of breath. He quickened his pace which made me scream out loud from the pressure of my throbbing pussy.</p><p> </p><p>I felt my stomach clench once again, and I knew I was close to finishing. He rocked his hips into mine, as we both let moans escape our mouths. Every breath we took was filled with desire. Curses flew from our mouths with every stroke.</p><p> </p><p>My walls closed tighter around him as all of my juices were released onto his cock. He groaned loudly as he came into me.</p><p> </p><p>He took himself out of me and laid down next to me. Both of us exhausted from two rounds. "Draco. You came inside me." I mention softly as I finally catch my breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking Merlin you're right." he muttered softly. "Well there's an elixir in Hogsmeade I can get you. Pull your dress back down, I wanna go back to the party."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Katherine’s Party Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco and I snuck back into the room of requirement. The party was still going on and seemed more exciting than when we left. The small Ravenclaw girl was singing karaoke up on the stage. She looked as if she was in her own little world, swaying from side to side and her long blond hair moving along with the rest of her body.</p><p> </p><p>She was really good with her soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked over to the beverage table and grabbed some random cups.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold this." he muttered, shoving the cups into my hands. He grabbed a bottle of Pronia and poured it into the two cups. He turned back around, to grab another bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"What a gentlemen." I say sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Took you long enough." Pansy exclaimed behind me. I turn my head slightly to see both her and Victoria smiling at me.</p><p> </p><p>Draco suddenly turned back around once he heard her voice. He just stopped and stared at the both of them in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't back together are you?" Victoria asks.</p><p> </p><p>I look at Draco with a blank look. I didn't know if we were or not. I'm guessing he didn't either, based on the same look he gave me.</p><p> </p><p>"So who's that girl singing?" I ask.</p><p> </p><p>Victoria and Pansy give me weirded out looks. They probably didn't want me changing the subject. I drink some of the Pronia that was in the cups and looked back at them.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean Loony Lovegood?" Pansy questioned.</p><p> </p><p>I look back up at the girl who was singing. She didn't look crazy to me. Why did Pansy just call her that? Does everyone call her that?</p><p> </p><p>Loony.</p><p> </p><p>"That can't be her name." I exclaim.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right it's like Lunar or something but no one cares. We just call her Looney because she makes up these creatures in her head. She even said that something pulled the carriages." Draco scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>They were so mean to her.</p><p> </p><p>She finished singing and gave a little curtsy before skipping off the stage.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what, I think I'm gonna catch you guys later." I say softly, trying to walk away but someone grabbed my wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so sure. If you leave, you'll get detention with Umbridge." Victoria warned with a worried look plastered on her face. She quickly looked behind me before moving her eyes back to me.</p><p> </p><p>She was looking at something.</p><p> </p><p>Or someone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not leaving the party. I'm just going to look for someone that's all." I explain softly. Her grip loosens away from my wrist as she pulls her arm away.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you going to look for?" Draco asked. The tone of his voice seemed like he was annoyed. Was he really talking about Landon?</p><p> </p><p>Of course not.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I really am, Torres." he scoffed. Something was going on with him. His eyes burned with anger, he looked like he wanted to hurt Landon. No, he looked like he wanted to hurt me. I looked at both of my friends who looked uncomfortable in this situation. "Would it be best if I talked to you both later?" I ask awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy slowly nods her head and Victoria just stares before the both of them walk off.</p><p> </p><p>Draco drags me to the side of the room where no one is at and slams me against the wall, keeping his hand on my neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin's Beard, Draco. You are driving me insane. What is the matter with you?" I ask out of anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys ok?"</p><p> </p><p>I turn my head to see Katherine standing there with a worried look on her face. She wasn't smirking or gloating, she looked genuinely concerned. She actually cared. "No we're-"</p><p> </p><p>"I could care less actually. I just wanted to ask you how you felt about my new necklace." she giggles, holding up her emerald necklace.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>That was my necklace.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you have a thing for necklaces so I wanted to ask your opinion. Do you like it? Draco gave it to me. He's so sweet isn't he?" she mocks again.</p><p> </p><p>That sounded familiar.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed Draco off of me. He gave her my necklace.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco? Draco you gave her my necklace? It meant something and you knew that." I spat, pushing him angrily. I didn't know how to express all of the emotions going through my head. I frustrated and hurt because of Draco. I was embarrassed and upset because of Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>She had to ruin everything.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm leaving. You two can have each other." I muttered as I started to push past Katherine. She snatched my hand again harshly and brought me close. "I'll tell Umbridge you have detention." she smiled bright.</p><p> </p><p>I slapped her across the face and ran out of the room of requirements. I had tears welling in my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I hated Draco.</p><p> </p><p>I hated Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>I hated Umbridge.</p><p> </p><p>I hated everyone.</p><p> </p><p>I walked out into the hall. I wanted to break down but I couldn't. I was too upset to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon let me explain." Draco says softly as he comes out of the room. He looked like he took a few shots before walking out here. He wasn't sober at all. He wasn't black out drunk, but he was drunk. His eyes were droopy and he looked miserable.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you. I have nothing to say to you." I spat turning away as the tears start to form back into my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I should've done something to get back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I can read your fucking mind." Draco sighed. I quickly turned back around. I couldn't believe my ears. He could hear my thoughts this entire time. He knew what I felt, every single moment.</p><p> </p><p>That's how he knew about Landon.</p><p> </p><p>That's how he knew I cut myself.</p><p> </p><p>He probably knew about the dark mark too.</p><p> </p><p>I looked down at my arm then back up at him. He slowly nodded and turned away. He invaded my privacy. I wanted to forgive him but I couldn't, he didn't deserve forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>"You could read my mind this whole time? And you didn't tell me. What do you know, Draco? What secrets do you fucking know about me?" I ask. Anger pulsed throughout my veins.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know everything. I know about what happened to your father, and about that night you hurt yourself. I can't do it all the time, I'm still new at it." he explained softly. I couldn't trust him. He was a horrible person. He knew so much about me and I barely knew anything about him.</p><p> </p><p>I took a set back shaking my head in disbelief. He lied. He was a liar. Draco let out a sigh and looked down. He knew that what I was thinking was true.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he was hiding something else.</p><p> </p><p>"What else? You're hiding something." I exclaim.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't look up at me. "Katherine can read minds too. That's how she knew about your necklace. She's known longer than me." he explained softly.</p><p> </p><p>Now Katherine knew all my thoughts too?</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to say something else. I wanted to yell at him for what he did. I wanted to run and cry. I wanted to do something but I couldn't. I couldn't move or talk.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it's a lot to-"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know anything. You're not the one who's thoughts are being invaded." I spat.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at his shoes. I almost felt sorry for him, but I didn't. How could I feel sorry for someone who lied to me? I didn't trust him. I couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, I really am sor-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care! You broke my trust and invaded my privacy." I explain, tears welling in my eyes. I shook my head softly before turning around. I didn't hesitate to run away from him. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to get out of there.</p><p> </p><p>I was choking back tears. With every tear came a new emotion I felt. I ran out of the castle and last the yard. I ran until I went into the Forbidden Forest. I didn't care that it was forbidden, I needed to get away from the castle. I found a lake where I could finally relax.</p><p> </p><p>I saw someone there but I didn't care enough to talk to them.</p><p> </p><p>I took off my shoes and put my legs in the water. It helped me calm down a little. I felt all of my stress and worries disappear. The water glowed around my legs, a bright blue color.</p><p> </p><p>"Bad day too?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the person next to me. It was Persephone. Why would she be out here in the forest? Wasn't she at the party?</p><p> </p><p>"I had to get away from the party. Too many people there I don't like." she explained softly as she kicked her feet in the water. She looked like she was here often. Maybe this was her spot and I was interrupting.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened back there with you?" I ask curiously. I was suspicious, but I didn't want to intrude.</p><p> </p><p>"An old friend of mine wants to be friends again but I know she's trouble. She's a bit younger than me but I know she's dangerous." she laughs, as she shakes her head. "What about you? Was it that boyfriend of yours?"</p><p> </p><p>My glossy eyes flash up to hers. How did she know about Draco?</p><p> </p><p>She laughed at the surprised look I gave her. "The one in the black suit is your boyfriend, correct? He seems like the type. He looked like he was about to beat the magic out of Landon just for looking at you. I knew I had to step in." she informs.</p><p> </p><p>So that's why she stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't Landon's girlfriend at all.</p><p> </p><p>Just a friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's about that boyfriend actually, we got in an argument. He can read minds and I guess I got a little mad at him for that." I explain.</p><p> </p><p>She looks down at her legs, then back at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I can see why you'd be mad." she states. I slowly nod as I look back down at the clear blue water. The bright blue lights surrounding my legs swim all throughout the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna swim?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>I snap my face towards hers. She laughs while standing up on the edge. She slowly strips her clothes and reveals her dark mark. I gasp, my eyes fixated on the mark.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I don't want to worry you so I'll be honest. I was forced to become a death eater because my father is one." she says. Persephone looks down ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to be apart of them either.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly lift up my sleeve and show her my mark.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess we're not so different after all."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After a little swim, Persephone brings me back to her dorm. She's a Ravenclaw. It's a little weird being in a different dorm room than a Slytherin dorm, but it's beautiful. The view she has out her window is impeccable.</p><p> </p><p>We're sitting on her bed laughing and talking. We are friends almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>"So Persephone, what's your old friend's name? You said she was younger. Is she like my age or something?" I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Katherine Goyle. We were friends since a young age and we just grew apart. I realized she was more like my dad than anyone I've ever known and I ended things with her." she sighs. "She is truly evil, Moon. You better stay away. I swear, she's going to end up being worse than you-know-who himself."</p><p> </p><p>Katherine?</p><p> </p><p>"Wait Katherine Davis?" I ask in shock. Katherine Davis was actually Katherine Goyle this whole time.</p><p> </p><p>That's who Goyle's sister was.</p><p> </p><p>That's who I heard talking to him in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>That's who was plotting against me.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess she goes by Katherine Davis now but it's not much of a change. I mean it whatever you do, don't fight with her because she'll always end up winning." Persephone explains softly.</p><p> </p><p>My breathing shortened. I didn't know how to react. I had just found out who my worst enemy was, and it turns out it was Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>She was always trying to fight me.</p><p> </p><p>And I just fought back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Bipolar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in Persephone's dorm and everything was different. The sun shines brighter through her curtains. The chirps of the birds were louder. The cool morning air was somewhat easier to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>It felt peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>I had slept in her roommate's bed because she was with her family. Persephone had lended me some clothes to sleep in, which was really nice of her. I didn't want to sleep in my dress. She was still asleep so I got up from my bed and walked over to the window.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw dorms were much higher than the Slytherin dorms. The view was astonishing. It was a shame that this wasn't my dorm. I almost forgot about all the problems I was facing.</p><p> </p><p>"You like the view?" Persephone chucked.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't turn around, I knew she was behind me but I was too mesmerized by my surroundings. "It's truly amazing." I say softly.</p><p> </p><p>"You know our conversation last night? I need to tell you something." she said hesitantly. I turned around to face her. She was holding one of her arms and looked nervous like she was hiding something.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" I question curiously.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs and walks over to my bed. She sits down and she motions for me to sit next to her. I slowly nod and make my way next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at her lap and sighed again. I saw her hands start to shake. Was she nervous?</p><p> </p><p>"So you told me about how your boyfriend can read minds right? It's called Legilimency. Legimens can read people's minds, but there's a way against it." she explained, looking up at me.</p><p> </p><p>I leaned in closer, intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>"You know when I first met you I was curious of who you were. I didn't look far, but I saw your father. I was just curious because our last names are the same but it turns out that we don't have the same father. Your father's name is Alexander and he looks nothing like mine." she informed.</p><p> </p><p>"You read my mind?" I question angrily. She looks down at the bed then back up to me.</p><p> </p><p>"I just told you Moon, that I didn't look that far into your mind." she said trying to defend herself. I looked her up and down, shaking my head.</p><p> </p><p>How could she do this to me?</p><p> </p><p>I had just told her about Draco and Katherine being able to read my mind, and she just does it without my permission?</p><p> </p><p>"My father he's"</p><p> </p><p>"I know. So is my mom." she says softly. Well, I act like she is. She got sent to Azkaban last year. What kind of Hufflepuff gets sent to Azkaban? All because a stupid muggle found out she was a witch."</p><p> </p><p>"Persephone, I'm sorry." I say sympathetically. She rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well you're not the only one with a sob story." she muttered, walking away.</p><p> </p><p>She was right.</p><p> </p><p>"Look about the occl-"</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, I just get to the point?" she questioned softly. I let out a small sigh and slowly nodded my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Occlamency is practiced by witches and wizards who don't want their minds read by Legimens. I could help you practice it, or I can get someone like Professor Snape to practice it with you." she explained.</p><p> </p><p>I looked down at my lap. I could make sure no one reas my mind. I could protect myself.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you the week to decide."</p><p> </p><p>I could protect my secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone does something for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>I had to talk to Draco. Maybe he did it for a reason. I quickly got up from the bed and grabbed my dress. I didn't care what I had to do, all I knew is that I needed to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon."</p><p> </p><p>I turned around and saw Persephone standing there with a dress in her hands. The dress was nearly identical to mine except it was black.</p><p> </p><p>"Wear this. You'll stand out more and I know he likes this color." she exclaimed softly, her lips curving into a small smile. I kindly take the shirt from her and nod.</p><p> </p><p>This was my chance to make everything right. We could be happy again.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly took of my clothes and put on the new dress. I grabbed my shoes from last night and slipped them on. I was ready to see him. I was ready to make all the pain go away. Persephone handed me her hairbrush and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Finish getting ready, I'm going down to breakfast and I'll see if he's there." she explained as she headed towards the door. "And good luck."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I headed down to the great hall looking for Draco. Persephone was right, I did stand out.</p><p> </p><p>It was the end of winter but students were still wearing their winter jackets and sweaters. Everyone dressed warm except me, who looked like I just walked out of a funeral.</p><p> </p><p>Students' eyes traced my body with every step I took.</p><p> </p><p>It was odd being there dressed in black, as the rest of my classmates were dressed in their house colors. I looked at the Slytherin table, looking for a familiar blonde headed boy.</p><p> </p><p>I found nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Except Victoria.</p><p> </p><p>I walked over and sat next to her. She looked at me with an uncomfortable look. Her eyes widened as I sat beside her. She looked like she didn't want me there, or I was interrupting something.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, something happened last night." she mentioned with a worried expression plastered on her face. What did she mean?</p><p> </p><p>Was Draco alright?</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? At the party? Did I do something? Did Draco do something?" I ask tears forming in my eyes. Some of the other Slytherin students stared at us as we talked.</p><p> </p><p>"Never mind. I can't talk here. Just go in the hall. We need to talk before you see him." she muttered as she got up from the table.</p><p> </p><p>Something was really wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly walked out of the Great Hall and I followed. She needed to tell me what happened with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I approached the door, I saw him. He looked mean. Of course he was mean before, he looked like he was meaner now. He didn't put gel in his hair anymore. His fists were bruised and bloody, probably from hitting the wall too many times.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't look like the Draco I knew.</p><p> </p><p>He looked scary. He was attractive last night in his black suit, but this time he looked scary. He looked like he had no sympathy for anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Not even me.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, what happened last night?" I question. I was angry at him, but I still loved him.</p><p> </p><p>I just didn't want to show it.</p><p> </p><p>He looks down at me in the most disgusted face he's ever given me. He didn't look at me the same, and I knew he wasn't going to treat me the same either. I still had to try.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is a mudblood like you talking to someone like me?" he spat down at me. His mouth shifted to the side, he was angry at me.</p><p> </p><p>And he had a right to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, what are you—what are you saying?" I ask upset. He didn't call me that name anymore.</p><p> </p><p>So what was he now?</p><p> </p><p>"Don't fucking call me my first name. You're a pathetic excuse for a witch. Don't address me at all. Know your place." he barked pushing his arm into my shoulder trying to walk past.</p><p> </p><p>I wince in pain, gripping my shoulder. For a second I can see his eyes flash with sympathy. That was before they turned cold once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Drac-" I started before he swiftly turned around and  gripped his hand around my wrist. His fingers wrapped tighter around my flesh with every second we made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"Go to my dorm, and change into something a little less..." he muttered in my ear, then slipped looking my body up and down. "Depressing."</p><p> </p><p>Depressing?</p><p> </p><p>He let go and turned away. He didn't turn back to me or anything. He carefully sat himself down at the Slytherin table and grabbed himself some breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>I walked out of the Great Hall with tears in my eyes. My lip quivered as I held onto my wrist which ached with pain.</p><p> </p><p>I looked around, hoping to see Victoria, but no one was there.</p><p> </p><p>I made my way to my room, passing students who didn't go to breakfast and others who were just walking in the halls. I make it to the door and open it.</p><p> </p><p>Good thing no one was there.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly took off my dress, thinking of everything that was going on. Why did he act that way towards me? What was his problem?</p><p> </p><p>I carefully put on my school uniform and looked myself in the mirror. I looked down at the floor, remembering the shards of glass from the small hand mirror I broke.</p><p> </p><p>I turn away as I lift my skirt, up to my thighs. I can remember the night in the Astronomy Tower where I gave myself those scars.</p><p> </p><p>Before I was a death eater.</p><p> </p><p>When Draco would hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. As I zipped up the zipper, I remembered what happened after I moaned Draco's name to Blaise. He looked hurt. He didn't look mad, but he looked hurt. It was almost like he expected it to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Expected me to chose Draco over him.</p><p> </p><p>He rushed me out the door, trying to hide back his tears. He wasn't angry at me, but himself. And I hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>The memory fades away and I put on my button up shirt. I pulled up my sleeve and looked down at my left arm. The scar was gone, but the dark mark was still there.</p><p> </p><p>I shake away my thoughts and pull my sleeve back up. I didn't want to see it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>I kneel down to my trunk and look for my tie. I couldn't find it anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door opened and I saw Draco standing in the doorframe. He didn't look like he was happy. He just stared down at me with a blank face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're on you're knees already? Good, get to work." he muttered, closing and locking the door.</p><p> </p><p>Get to work?</p><p> </p><p>Did he think I was just gonna suck him off right here?</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck? No." I spat, standing back up and brushing off my knees. He took a step forward and raised his eyebrow at me. It was like he's never been rejected by anyone.</p><p> </p><p>"No?" he questioned taking another step forward, making me swallow my spit. I was nervous. He looked different, and not in a good way. He was something else.</p><p> </p><p>Scary.</p><p> </p><p>He looked me up and down as he slowly walked up to me. He didn't smirk or lick his lips like he used to. He changed. It was like something inside of him broke that night.</p><p> </p><p>Like something snapped.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped walking once our faces were inches away from each other. He grabbed my face and pulled it towards his. An inch closer and our mouths would touch.</p><p> </p><p>"I make the orders here, little girl." he barked.</p><p> </p><p>My breath hitched at his words. This wasn't the Draco Malfoy I knew. He pushed my face away from him and stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>"You said you loved me right?" he asked softly, crossing his arms. I hesitated but nodded at his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna show me how much you love me? Be a good little slut and get on your knees."</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened once he said that. I wasn't going to suck him off because I loved him. I shook by head, taking a step back. I didn't like this.</p><p> </p><p>I was uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"So you don't love me?" he asked, tilting his head at me. He didn't look sad. He looked like he didn't care at all. I didn't move. I was frozen. I just kept my eyes on his, not looking away for anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine!" he growled. "Any girl in this school would practically beg just to let me look at them. I'll go fuck Katherine, then you'll be begging on your knees to have me back."</p><p> </p><p>Why was he acting like this?</p><p> </p><p>"What is wrong with you?" I shout. "You are acting like I'm just your little toy that you can fuck whenever you want. I have feelings, Draco. I'm more than your little puppet."</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed, turning towards the door. My lips turned into a frown as he gripped onto the door handle.</p><p> </p><p>"You used to be easy, Torres." he muttered as he walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't care to follow him out the door, and he didn't care to look back at me. We were nearly strangers. It's almost funny how someone who used to be your world can turn into a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>I had him.</p><p> </p><p>And now he's gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Stars in the clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally dinner time. I was so glad that the day was almost at an end. I managed to avoid Draco all day, but Katherine mocked me every chance she got. She was happy that we got in an argument, or whatever it was that happened.</p><p> </p><p>I sat down next to Victoria and Pansy, something was happening with Victoria but I didn't know what.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Vic. You need to try the pork it's really good." Pansy urged. Victoria shook her head as she stuck a small piece of cauliflower in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Victoria, you need to. You haven't eaten all day." I said softly, urging her to eat. Something was really wrong but I didn't know what.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, ladies."</p><p> </p><p>We all looked up to see Blaise sitting across from us. I got a little uncomfortable by his presence and looked away while Victoria kept staring.</p><p> </p><p>She probably still had feelings for him but I didn't judge. I mean who am I to judge who she's into. My boyfriend said he was going to fuck the girl I hate most.</p><p> </p><p>It can't get much worse than that.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Vic, you alright?" Blaise questioned. She looked down at the table and nodded her head. "You look kind of tired, I think you should eat it'll make you feel better. Trust me on this" he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a sigh and takes a bite of her pork. Her face lit up as she took a hard swallow.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good but wouldn't you rather be anywhere else?" Victoria stated. "I mean Pansy would rather party than help me. Moon, you would rather have sex with Draco all day, and Blaise you'd rather just play with m- you know what nevermind."</p><p> </p><p>"Vic- we didn't mean-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know Pansy, I know you don't mean to be rude but I'm perfectly fine by myself. You guys just go." she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy just shot up from the table in annoyance, she didn't leave though. I saw her walking away and sitting down next to Crabbe and Goyle in another part of the Slytherin table.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna stay." I say softly. She looks up at me and shows a sad smile. "It's fine, you don't have to. I'll stay with Blaise." she explained softly.</p><p> </p><p>Was she sure?</p><p> </p><p>"Go." she laughs, waving her hand. "I'll catch up with you later. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>I nodded and gave her a hug before getting up and leaving. I was done with my food and I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Hopefully being with Blaise was good for her.</p><p> </p><p>I exited the Great Hall looking back at Victoria and Blaise. She was laughing, she looked happy with him.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know what to do after I ate. I didn't want to go back to my dorm and I most definitely didn't want to talk to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>I headed up towards the astronomy tower. I didn't know what I was going to do up there, maybe just look at the stars or something. I slowly walked over to the railing and approached the edge. I could've jumped but I didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want to die.</p><p> </p><p>I sat down with my feet handing off the edge. There was a knot in my stomach but the feeling of the cold air in the night was exhilarating.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up at the stars shining bright above me, each one was different. I looked down into the castle and saw some students running around in the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>The view was amazing.</p><p> </p><p>I don't think anything could beat that.</p><p> </p><p>I heard someone behind me but I didn't care to turn around. It didn't matter who it was.</p><p> </p><p>As long as it wasn't Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>The person let out a sigh as they sat down next to me, and I knew exactly who it was. He sniffled a bit, and it sounded like he was crying before. It's weird because I don't think I've ever seen him cry before.</p><p> </p><p>I turned my face only to see him out of the corner of my eye, I didn't want him to know I was looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>I missed him, and I knew I shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to jump into his arms and tell him I loved him. In this moment, I wanted him. I wanted him so badly, but I just stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>I said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>I turned my head to look at him and he was already staring at me. I looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. The longer I stared, the more I wanted to tell him something.</p><p> </p><p>Anything.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted him to say something. It's like all of our confidence was gone. I was too nervous to tell him I loved him.</p><p> </p><p>He could read my mind but after what happened, I don't think he is.</p><p> </p><p>We just stared into each other's eyes both waiting for something to happen. There was no kiss and no hand hold, there was nothing between us.</p><p> </p><p>I turned away and looked back up at the stars and the moon. I could feel his eyes gazing into my skin.</p><p> </p><p>If only we would've said something.</p><p> </p><p>I love you, Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Please read my mind. I want you to know how I feel but I can't figure out how to say it. They're the simplest words with the biggest meaning. I mean it Draco, I really do.</p><p> </p><p>I love you.</p><p> </p><p>He turned away and looked at the stars. I was talking in my own head, he didn't hear any of it.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." he stated softly. I turned my head to face him, and he was looking at me again. He sniffled his nose a little bit as he looked me up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine I guess." I responded softly. Was it really? He said he wanted to have sex with the one girl who despises me most. I don't know if I could forgive him for that. I could accept his apology but I won't forgive him.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I don't know if it really was an apology because he didn't say he was sorry, but it's the best I'm gonna get.</p><p> </p><p>I scoot closer to him and gave him a small smile. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer as his fingertips tightened around my skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Come closer." he muttered softly into my ear.</p><p> </p><p>I rested my head on his shoulder and looked back up at the stars above. His body tensed for a little bit, but after a few minutes he began to relax.</p><p> </p><p>He became comfortable with me.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to tell him what he meant to me. Maybe he already knew, though. Maybe he knew more than I did.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to ever leave me, Torres." he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't." I reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to promise that you'll never leave me. I don't ever wanna lose you." he insisted. I smiled at his words and pulled away from his shoulder. It was cute that he was worried when there was nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>I snickered at his words. He looked me up and down and furrowed his brows at me. "What are you laughing about?" he queried.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I could leave you by walking out right now or I could break up with you. There's loads of options and meanings. So which one are you telling me about?" I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He glared at me with a stern expression. "Just fucking promise me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." he said strictly.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Draco Malfoy, I promise to never leave you."</p><p> </p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>For once I thought that she could fix me. Maybe I was redeemable after all. I could fix my mistakes and prove that I am worthy of her love. She could make me a better person.</p><p> </p><p>She can heal my scars.</p><p> </p><p>Moon Torres, I love you.</p><p> </p><p>MOON'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>He smirked at my words and looked back up at the stars. "What do you think about the name Scorpius?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The star sign? I don't know much about astrology, all I know is that I'm a Gemini. Nothing special about that right?" I joked.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about? No, I mean like the constellation. Up there you see?" he explains, pointing up to a number of stars. I didn't know what he was talking about I just acted like I did.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean the stars are really pretty but what do you mean by name?" I question.</p><p> </p><p>He keeps looking at the stars, not turning back to face me. "I mean for like a child." he stated softly.</p><p> </p><p>A child?</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin's Beard, Draco you were supposed to take me to Hogsmeade to get the special elixir. You said we would get it today. Are you serious? I need it." I stammered.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes snapped to mine. A mix of emotions were going through both of our minds.</p><p> </p><p>What were we going to do?</p><p> </p><p>"I told you we would get it now relax. Nothing bad is going to happen." he reassured me, or he tried to at least.</p><p> </p><p>I look down with a worried expression plastered on my face. I didn't want a kid, not now. He let out a sigh as he pulled his hand away from my waist. He was just as worried about this as I was.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll get it tomorrow, Darling. Please don't stress about it. Look, it's getting late so we should head back to our dorms." he said softly, staring into my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head and started to get up. He quickly stood up and pulled me by my waist. He tightened his grip around my wait and brought me closer.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to stay." he muttered softly as he wrapped his other hand around my neck bringing our lips together. His hand crept up to my cheekbone and rubbed small circles into my skin.</p><p> </p><p>I love you.</p><p> </p><p>I love you, Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Please read my mind.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away. It was only a peck, but I didn't care. I only cared about us. Something is wrong. He told me that he wanted to have sex with another girl and then he expects me to just come crawling back to him?</p><p> </p><p>That's the problem. I love him and I couldn't stay away.</p><p> </p><p>No matter what.</p><p> </p><p>"You're mine, and only mine." he demanded. "No one else gets to taste you. Only me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's getting late, we should go back." I explain softly as I turn away. His expression hardens at my words. He keeps staring at me, hoping I turn back.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I'm gonna go. Goodnight, Moon." he said softly as he walked towards the stairs. I watched him leave, not turning back.</p><p> </p><p>Did I make a mistake?</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes I start to walk down the stairs, going back to the halls. I needed to go back to my dorm but I had to be smart about it since Umbridge set some new rules.</p><p> </p><p>I carefully snuck around the castle, making my way to the common room when I finally get there. I mutter the password and run in, hoping not to be seen by anyone.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing awake?" I hear a voice ask, but I didn't see anyone. I shook it off and headed towards the girls dorms.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you heard me."</p><p> </p><p>Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>Of course it had to be her.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your problem?" I ask as I turn around to face her. She was dressed in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. She looked like she was having fun, with the smirk plastered on her face. She must love trying to make me uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Well I wasn't going to let her get under my skin this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. I don't have a problem." she smiled at me innocently. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face so bad.</p><p> </p><p>I hated her.</p><p> </p><p>She twisted her necklace back and forth in between her fingers. No, it was my necklace.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my necklace." I stated in annoyance. She looks down and her smile grows wider.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll look at that, it is." she giggles. "Well what are you going to do about it sweetheart?" She loved getting on my nerves. I furrowed my brows at her and my lips curved into a frown. I stepped forward, showing her I wasn't afraid of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Take of my necklace, or I'll slit your fucking throat."</p><p> </p><p>Her expression fades into a shocked expression. She definitely wasn't expecting that.</p><p> </p><p>I had won.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes trailed my body up and down, and her smirk returned. "You're the one who should be worried about the slits. You seem to be an expert at that, Torres." she sneered.</p><p> </p><p>I had enough.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed her as hard as I could onto the ground. She gasped as her body impacted onto the floor, but I didn't care. She tried to get back up but I slapped her hard across the face. I climbed on top of her and started punching her face and stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you! I hate you!" I kept shouting out to her.</p><p> </p><p>She blocked almost every punch I threw but I still wasn't done. She then pushed me back onto the floor. She pulled my hair and slammed my head back onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel a familiar feeling of blood trickling down the side of my head. She punched my face, creating cuts and bruises to form. She got up and kept kicking my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"This is what you fucking get, bitch." she spat as she continued to kick me. "You're supposed to be dead."</p><p> </p><p>I cried out in pain as I tried to block her legs from hitting me but it just kept going. My tears rolled down the side of my face as I let out a shriek.</p><p> </p><p>I used all the strength I could to try to get up from the floor. I looked down and saw a small pool of blood where my head was at.</p><p> </p><p>My whole body was in pain.</p><p> </p><p>I had cuts all over my body but I didn't care. I had to win this fight. She slowly backed up from me and smirked as blood trailed out of the cuts on her face.</p><p> </p><p>She looked insane.</p><p> </p><p>"You're supposed to be dead, so why don't I just do you a favor. It's not like anyone will miss you now. No one gives a damn about you. You know why? You're a filthy half blood who's as pathetic as your dead father." she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't believe my ears.</p><p> </p><p>She insulted my father and said she was going to kill me. She was a horrible person. She was the one who wanted to set my room on fire.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you just say?" I ask in shock.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to buy more time so I can regain my strength.</p><p> </p><p>"Blaise was supposed to set your room on actual fire instead of blue fire. He told me he was too scared to do it. He didn't want to see you get hurt. He cared too much for you." she explained. "But I don't see anyone around to save you."</p><p> </p><p>And with that she lunged at me punching and scratching my face. I tried to turn away and defend myself but she was too strong.</p><p> </p><p>After I was a bit weaker she stopped punching me and held down my legs with hers. She began clawing at my legs and laughing. She scratched my legs multiple times and I tried to squirm or move but it wouldn't work.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter? You do it all the time, you should be able to handle a little blood." she giggled as she kept scratching my thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww look at these pathetic little scars." she muttered, scratching them multiple times. I wept out in pain, not being able to handle the torture.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop! Please!"</p><p> </p><p>She looked at me with wide eyes and froze in her place. Her smile grew back as she forced her hand/ onto my neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not scared of killing you if that's what you're thinking. I'm just having my fun while I can have it." she spat, closing her hands tighter around my throat.</p><p> </p><p>It began to grow hard to breathe as I gasped for air trying to use all my energy to push her off of me. She laughed with an evil look in her eyes as the room began to move.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes began to go droopy.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away from my neck like she was never there. My vision grew foggy and I couldn't see much.</p><p> </p><p>I was able to see her being pushed away by another person. I didn't know who it was but I felt this person clutch my body close to theirs, pulling me away.</p><p> </p><p>I felt safe with them.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be okay. You'll be okay. I promise." they muttered to me.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. I didn't recognize much of the room I was in , but I know I've been in here before.</p><p> </p><p>I had a splitting headache and every inch of my body hurt. I felt my head and the cut was still there. I look around for a clock and I see that it's breakfast time.</p><p> </p><p>Perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever helped me wasn't here.</p><p> </p><p>I was too exhausted to get up from the bed and my body ached with every inch I moved. Maybe I could just fall back asleep and the person would be there when I woke up.</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like it was raining, which calmed me down a little bit. I liked the rain. We didn't have any classes today which I was thankful for. It was good that I could rest without having to worry about doing work.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh good you're awake." A voice said. "Do you mind looking the other way while I get dressed?"</p><p> </p><p>Blaise?</p><p> </p><p>Why would he do that for me?</p><p> </p><p>"Blaise, what are you doing?" I asked worriedly. Why was he helping me now? Did I want him to help?</p><p> </p><p>"I saw you with Katherine and thought I needed to help. I kinda owe you after everything. I got your necklace too, it's on my nightstand. Just look away for a second, I don't want you staring at me while I get dressed." he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes as I turned to look away.</p><p> </p><p>It's not like I haven't seen him naked before. I literally had sex with him. Well until I moaned Draco's name out, but that was a while ago. Maybe he's changed now.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe I have too.</p><p> </p><p>Still, why did he do that for me? He told me that he would've let me get raped, why did he change now?</p><p> </p><p>Something felt weird. I felt a wetness in my underwear, a familiar feeling. I know, I wasn't on my period because I just had it two weeks ago. I turn around to look at Blaise and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>I screamed out in pain, causing Blaise to snap his head towards me.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin's Beard Moon what's the matter?" he asks concerned, walking towards me. My body starts to shake and I don't know how to stop it. I look up at him with fear in my eyes as he tore the blanket off of me, exposing a red stained towel beneath me.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit it happened again, didn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"What happened again?" I ask worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I cleaned up your cuts but you started bleeding more down there. I thought it was like your special lady thing. I didn't know what to do so I put a towel under there." he explained, putting his hand up to his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Blaise?" I whine. "No, it's something worse. Blaise, I need help. There's something wrong with me."</p><p> </p><p>He nods his head and picks me up from the bed. He carries me over to the bathroom and sits me down on the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go get someone." he explained starting to walk out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Blaise!"</p><p> </p><p>He turns around in confusion. I didn't know who I needed but I had to say someone. "Get Victoria, she'll know how to help me." I mutter softly as he runs out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>I was going to get help. I didn't know what was happening but I knew it wasn't good.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled down my skirt and underwear, revealing dark red blood. My eyes teared up as soon as I knew what it was.</p><p> </p><p>I was having a miscarriage.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>An hour went by and there was no more bleeding. I was in my room laying on my bed with Victoria and I couldn't feel anything.</p><p> </p><p>I had pajama pants on but I could still feel my cuts. I wasn't over what happened, and I knew I wouldn't be.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Victoria asked.</p><p> </p><p>I shot my eyes up to hers and she looked like she was genuinely concerned. I didn't want her to know that I hurt inside. I didn't want to show my pain at all.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I don't need to. We can talk about something else or do something else for that matter. We have no classes for today and tomorrow." I explain softly. She nods her head but I knew she didn't believe me.</p><p> </p><p>"I actually gotta tell you something." she said softly. The door swiftly opened and Pansy rushed in.</p><p> </p><p>"You both had to be missing half the day. I have had it with the guys. Please tell me you're okay." she sighed as she walked in and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Pansy." Victoria said softly. "Something happened."</p><p> </p><p>She sat down next to us worried. She didn't say anything but her eyes trailed us both up and down. I could tell she was concerned about us but I didn't want to bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>"I was planning on doing something with my hair but if we're all going through things we should just do it together." Pansy suggested.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the both of them and I saw Victoria's mouth crack a little bit. I knew she wanted to do it.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want to be a downer. I loved my hair though.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I didn't have to cut it too short.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." I mutter softly.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing bad was going to happen though, right? Pansy quickly got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She probably had a pair of scissors. That would've been useful for me a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's do it in the bathroom. I don't wanna get hair in my bed." I exclaim.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolls her eyes as she walks back into the bathroom with Victoria getting up to follow her. "Remember third year, Vic? I want my hair to be that short again." Pansy laughs. Victoria laughs softly, before her smile fades again.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I might want my hair shoulder length. It looked good before." she announced.</p><p> </p><p>I get off my bed and make my way towards the bathroom. They're both standing up next to the sink which is good. I can hold onto it to stable my balance.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that was before your hair started being this curly." Pansy replied. It sounded like she was giving a backhanded compliment, but what do I know.</p><p> </p><p>"Victoria can have her hair however she wants, I'm just going to cut mine mid length. And if you have any feedback Pansy, you should just keep it to yourself." I respond in annoyance. They both just stare at me awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon is something on your head?" Pansy questioned curiously.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to the mirror and saw the blood trailing down the side of my face. I had gone to the hospital wing earlier with Victoria and Madam Pomfrey cleaned everything up. Why did it appear again?</p><p> </p><p>"I think something's wrong you should go to the hospital wing again." Victoria exclaimed worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>Something really was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back." I added, as I walked towards the door. I wasn't okay and I knew that, I just didn't know why. I quickly headed out the door and made my way as fast as I could, back to the hospital wing. I had to know what was wrong with me.</p><p> </p><p>I approached the hospital wing and look for Madam Pomfrey but she was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit."</p><p> </p><p>I turn around to look at the person standing in the doorframe. It was Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were dead. Katherine and her friends have been flaunting about it all day. When you didn't come down to breakfast I looked in your dorm and you weren't there." he said softly, running his hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Dead?" I ask concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes dead." he sighed. He was annoyed at me for some reason but I didn't know why. "Wait is your face bleeding?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes at his stupid remark.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, I'm just in the hospital wing because I have pumpkin juice running down my face." I said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"A simple yes or no would've been fine, Moon." he scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him again trying not to smile, and he knew exactly what I was doing.</p><p> </p><p>"How did your head start to bleed?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know how to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>Unless there was another way.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco are you reading my mind right now?" I question softly. He takes a step back as he shakes his head at me. "I'm not going to read your mind. I told you that already." he explained.</p><p> </p><p>Did he?</p><p> </p><p>"No you didn't. You never told me a thing."</p><p> </p><p>He let out a disappointed sigh and brought his hand to his face. "I wanted to. I wanted to say something." he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>He was hiding something?</p><p> </p><p>"I meant to tell you yesterday up in the astronomy tower but I couldn't." he added. "I'm going to stop training myself so I don't accidentally read your mind. I'm doing this for you, Moon. Don't be mad at me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not mad. I just don't want to have to tell you what happened to me. Katherine tried to kill me. She didn't care about if anyone saw her, she had no remorse, Draco." I explained.</p><p> </p><p>It was quite hard to tell someone but I knew I had to.</p><p> </p><p>"She tried to kill me."</p><p> </p><p>His mouth opens wide. He didn't know how to respond. I saw both of his hands clench into a fist. He was angry. He had a right to be, but he couldn't do anything.</p><p> </p><p>This was my fight.</p><p> </p><p>"What else?" he asked. His mouth closed shut and it looked as is he was grinding his teeth. "There's something else you're not telling me." I looked down at my feet.</p><p> </p><p>How could I tell him?</p><p> </p><p>How could I say that I had a miscarriage?</p><p> </p><p>His child.</p><p> </p><p>His child was dead.</p><p> </p><p>"She made me have this thing, I'm not talking about a potion or some poison or anything. I'm saying that she did something to me. Katherine actually hurt me badly." I try to explain. I couldn't find a way for the words to come out of my mouth, though I knew exactly what I wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Spit it out!" he demanded, taking a step closer to me.</p><p> </p><p>He looked angrier.</p><p> </p><p>"She made me have a miscarriage, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>He looked me dead in the eyes and shook his head harshly. "That's not right." he responded. Of course it wasn't right. He turned away angrily, looking towards the window. "Merlin's—Merlin's Beard, I'm going to hurt her." he said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>I knew he wouldn't though. I should be the one to do the job. Draco Malfoy was at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to get back at her, I can do this on my own. Please, if you're interfering will only make matters worse." I said.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back at me and walked closer to me. His fists unclenches as he lifted up my hands to place them in his.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to protect you, Moon." he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>I knew he wanted to, but he didn't need to. I needed to. I had to protect myself. Katherine was dangerous, I couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Draco." I said softly. "But I started this fight and I need to end it."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Katherine was standing in the hall laughing with her friends when she saw me. She gave me a devilish grin as her friends all stared at me.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to get back at her so bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Moon, what happened? Your head is bleeding. Did Draco do it to you?" she asks mockingly, trying to suppress her smile by biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Katherine. Do you care to explain to everyone?" I ask trying to keep calm.</p><p> </p><p>Katherine Goyle if you're reading my mind, you're going to pay for what you did.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" One of her friends asked. I recognized her from Potions. She was that awkward asian girl who never answered Snape's questions. I guess I'm not fully surprised she's friends with Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>Her long black hair was neatly braided, and I knew she was a stone cold bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Her and Katherine would be dangerous together.</p><p> </p><p>I can feel it.</p><p> </p><p>"Your friend here is a psychopath." I explain to her. She looks at me with a concerned face as she turns to Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true, she's just mad I beat her in a fight. That's why her head is bleeding." Katherine laughed. I stared her up and down. She only wanted to make fun of me.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to tell her all of the things she did to me.</p><p> </p><p>Did she even know how much she put me through?</p><p> </p><p>"Actually Katherine, I distinctively remember you telling me in the common room that you wouldn't mind killing me. Are you so psychotic that you don't care what others think of you?" I asked, and I knew I was right.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile fades as she turns her face.</p><p> </p><p>I was getting to her.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know anything about me, Torres. You're just a filthy little half blood with a pathetic muggle mother that doesn't love you. I'm sorry your life is so horrible that you are accusing me of trying to kill you." she smirked. "If I were to do anything I would've used a wand. It's quick and easy."</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head at her words.</p><p> </p><p>She was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't want it quick and easy. You hate me. You wouldn't want to leave any enjoyment out of killing me so you would've made my torture long. You know what Katherine? I'm stronger than you, I know more than you, and the reason you hate me is because Draco would rather choose me over you." I spat, pushing her into her friends.</p><p> </p><p>She fell into her friends, who all gave me dirty looks.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need your fucking apology. Stay away from me, my friends, and my boyfriend." I snapped, turning away from her.</p><p> </p><p>I had won.</p><p> </p><p>I had left Katherine Goyle speechless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Truth or dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since my miscarriage. Things were getting better for the past couple days but I haven't gotten over it.</p><p> </p><p>And I don't think I will anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>How could anyone?</p><p> </p><p>I've gotten a little closer to Draco and for some reason he won't really open up to me. I guess everyone has their secrets.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to go to Dumbledore about Katherine's attempted murder but he wouldn't do anything. In fact, he highly doubts she did anything at all. He says that she's a wonderful student with a brilliant mind who wouldn't think of hurting anyone.</p><p> </p><p>People really don't know what's behind closed doors.</p><p> </p><p>I even showed him the marks she gave me, but he dismissed it. Then he asked me how I even knew that was her intention.</p><p> </p><p>Pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>The professors at my old school were way better than him.</p><p> </p><p>At least not everyone is like that.</p><p> </p><p>Draco has been acting a little weird lately. One minute he's fine, but the next minute he's rude to me. He switches up so much that I don't know what to think of him. I love him, but I wish he was easier to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>I feel like once I start to settle down with him, something bad happens. Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, get your muggle radio." Victoria called to me, interrupting my thoughts as I stood up from the common room couch. I started walking over towards the girls dorms.</p><p> </p><p>"Make sure it doesn't have those slow songs on. I hate them." Draco spat. I turned around to stare at him.</p><p> </p><p>I knew he was lying.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know?" I smirk as I cross my arms, trying not to laugh. Did he completely forget about the time we slow danced to a slow song together?</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tease him, he probably doesn't listen to music anyways." Blaise snickers. Draco snapped his face towards him in annoyance. I rolled my eyes and turned back around headed towards my room.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully there wasn't a fire this time.</p><p> </p><p>I walked up the stairs and through the hall until I found the door of my dormitory. I opened it and locked it before grabbing my radio.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly grabbed my radio and walked out the door. It's weird how much things can change. It's almost been a year since I've been enrolled in Hogwarts and I couldn't be happier. If I'm being honest, my friends are the only thing keeping me going. After my struggle with self harm in the past, they're the closest thing I have to therapy.</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to be where I was before. I didn't want to feel alone anymore. I'm glad that I'm finally finding where I belong.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Hermione, and Ron have been a little distant.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know why though.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not too surprised. People grow apart. Maybe that's why Hermione never visited people from school. She probably felt herself drifting away from her old self and started fitting in more with the witches and wizards at school.</p><p> </p><p>As I entered the common room, I saw my friends all sitting on the couch like I knew they would. I turned on my radio and placed it down on the floor before sitting next to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>It started playing a pretty upbeat song which I knew everyone would like.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's do something fun!" Pansy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair was shorter than last time. She mentioned that she wanted to cut it but I didn't know how short. she meant. Her silky black hair is now a few inches from her shoulders. Victoria told me that her hair was short that way before.</p><p> </p><p>I'm surprised she went back to it.</p><p> </p><p>Victoria did the same but her hair was a bit longer. It's very thick and curly so it looks amazing at the new length. Pansy's however, not so much.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and your idea of fun is having sex with a random guy then waking up alone and naked the next day." Blaise sneered.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Blaise. No need to be a git." Victoria told him softly. I could tell she didn't really mean it. She would never try to intentionally insult him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, relax. Why don't we play truth or dare?" I ask, trying to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, but they're gonna be extreme truths and extreme dares." Pansy explains as she looks me up and down seductively. I could hear Draco let out a scoff at her words.</p><p> </p><p>"What you don't believe me Draco?" Pansy questioned in a joking manner.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think anyone does, Pansy." Blaise chimed in. She rolled her eyes at this and turned back to smile at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Truth or dare."</p><p> </p><p>"Dare. I wanna know how extreme these dares are." I say mockingly. She smirked and look back at Victoria who sat beside her. She was thinking of something, and it didn't look good.</p><p> </p><p>"I dare you, to kiss Victoria."</p><p> </p><p>"Thats rubbish! I'm not letting you do that." Draco spat in protest. I looked back at him and he put his hand on my thigh. He squeezed it tight in anger.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a kiss. You can have your girlfriend back after." Victoria suggested. Blaise cackled as he leaned back in his chair. "I'd love to see that." he mutters as he puts his hands behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Just one kiss." I explain as I push his hand off of my thigh. Victoria smirks at Draco as she stands up from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>They were all enjoying this.</p><p> </p><p>"One kiss right?" I ask softly, trying to hold in my smile. I slowly get up from my seat and look at Victoria smiling at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, that is if you want more."</p><p> </p><p>I turned back at Draco who's hands are clenched into a fist. He was so angry at me but why? This wasn't cheating or anything.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a game.</p><p> </p><p>She turned my face to look at hers and swung her arms around the back of my neck. She licked her lips and smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you done this before?" I questioned curiously. She nodded her head as she glanced over to Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>They've kissed?</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me." she whispers as she leans in close. I close my eyes and slowly lean in to touch her soft pink lips. I brought my right hand to the side of her cheek to bring her face closer. Her tongue glided against mine.</p><p> </p><p>It was a soft passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Until she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at me then brought two fingers to her lips before touching mine once again. She winked at me before walking back to her spot on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that was hot." Blaise exclaims excitedly. Pansy rolls his eyes at his stupid remark. "I found it hot too, but I didn't comment on it." she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>She found it hot?</p><p> </p><p>Weird.</p><p> </p><p>I sat back down beside Draco to continue on with the game. It was now my turn.</p><p> </p><p>"Victoria, truth or dare?" I ask. She laughed before giving me an answer. She didn't need to give me one. We all knew what she was going to choose anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me handle this one." Draco demanded. "I dare you to tell Blaise how you truly feel about him, but don't leave anything out."</p><p> </p><p>We all just looked at Draco. None of us knew what to say. Everyone except Blaise knew how Victoria felt about him but why would Draco do that?</p><p> </p><p>I turned to him and looked at him smirking at Victoria. Her smile faded into a slight frown.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a really good friend."</p><p> </p><p>"We all know you're lying, Newton." Draco scoffed. What was the matter with him? He didn't need to call her out like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, enough. We're having fun. You can loosen up once in a while." Pansy states. "Besides, you might think that she's lying but I know for a fact that she's being honest. Isn't that right, Vic?" I look back at Victoria who nods her head, trying not to look like she was lying.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what, you guys can keep playing. Draco and I are going to be right back." I mention as I stand up from the couch. "Let's go, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>He slowly trailed my body with his eyes. His lips curved into a sly smirk. "Fine." he muttered under his breath as he hesitantly stood up from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." he spat, as he gripped my wrist and walked towards the boys dorms.</p><p> </p><p>We walked together in silence. I didn't know what he was thinking about. He was mad one minute, then the next he completely forgot about my kiss with Victoria. What was going on with him?</p><p> </p><p>We made our way to his dorm and we didn't even make it to the door before he pinned me against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"You look hot."</p><p> </p><p>His rings dug deep into the flesh of my wrists as he tried harder to keep me against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, what is your problem? You were so mad about me kissing Victoria and now you're saying I'm hot?" I muttered. His smirk faded into a frown as he pulled away from me.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not allowed to kiss anyone else." he spat defensively. "You're mine remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Draco. I am yours, but that doesn't mean that you have to be all controlling over me. You need to start learning when to relax once in a while." I say softly, rubbing my wrists.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine you wanna relax? Let's relax." he sighed. He opened the door, but before we could go inside Blaise's door opened.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there."</p><p> </p><p>I turned back and was face to face with the boy from the party once again. I didn't remember his name but he was still dressed in the same formal attire.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry if I may have interrupted something but I thought you were my roommate." he said kindly as his eyes inched up and down my body. "My apologies."</p><p> </p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Draco sneered.</p><p> </p><p>The boy's face looks taken back by Draco's words. Draco pulled my arm back so that I was right next to him. He really didn't like this guy.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Landon Herbert. I assume you're a friend of my roommate, Blaise." he exclaimed, showing a small grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>I looked back at Draco who's rings were digging into my skin. His other hand was tightly clenched in anger. Landon really set him off for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>But why?</p><p> </p><p>"I may have seen you around, in fact. I think I recall seeing you and him sharing a bottle of Pronia. Now I'm not so high class but I much prefer Altume. It's way stronger and doesn't taste as fruity." Landon smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, but Altume makes you look poorer than the Weasleys." Draco spat before slamming the door in his face.</p><p> </p><p>What was he doing?</p><p> </p><p>"Draco what is going on with you." I question, pulling my arm away from him. He lets out an angered sigh as he turns around.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you all to myself. You're mine. You shouldn't be kissing Victoria or flirting with that Herbert. Moon, you don't belong to anyone else." he muttered, turning back around and stepping closer to me. His voice was soft for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>He was being gentle.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't belong to anyone, Draco." I say softly.</p><p> </p><p>He looked away from me. I didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't say anything, he just stared at the ground for a minute or two before looking up at me once again.</p><p> </p><p>"That necklace, you said it means something to you?" he asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head.</p><p> </p><p>Of course it meant something to me. Nothing means more to me than the necklace. Where was he going with this? Was he finally going to open up to me?</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, I've told you a lot about myself but why haven't you told me anything about you?" I questioned. He didn't answer me.</p><p> </p><p>I let out a sigh before walking over to his bed. I sat down on his soft sheets and looked over to him. He was just standing against the wall with his arms cross.</p><p> </p><p>"I have secrets, alright? Dark secrets."</p><p> </p><p>Dark secrets?</p><p> </p><p>"Can I at least know something that isn't your dark secrets? We all have them and I'm not forcing you to tell me them, but let's start with something small." I explain. "So what's your favorite color?"</p><p> </p><p>"Green."</p><p> </p><p>"Green? Are you that obsessed with being a Slyther-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's green because of your eyes." he mutters. I can tell he doesn't want to open up much more. Maybe that was the most I was going to get.</p><p> </p><p>"I've explained this to you hundreds of times, my eyes are hazel, Draco." I explain. His bright blue eyes snap to mine. He scoffs as he walks over to me from the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me." he muttered, grabbing my chin harshly and lifting it up. He stared deep in my eyes, concentrating on every speck of coloration. He wanted to prove that he was right.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right. They are green." he exclaimed, pushing my face away.</p><p> </p><p>I laid myself back on the bed, trying not to laugh at him. He laid down on his bed beside me but didn't touch my body.</p><p> </p><p>"You never told me the story about you and Katherine." I explain softly, staring up at his ceiling. I didn't want to talk about it but I needed to know her intentions.</p><p> </p><p>Why was she trying to kill me?</p><p> </p><p>"She's been in love with me since we met. She was jealous of Pansy when we first started dating. Pansy held her at wand point and she didn't bother her anymore." he mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>Why was she so threatening to me though?</p><p> </p><p>"She never tried to kill Pansy though." I added. "Did she?" He shook his head at my words. Of course she didn't try to kill Pansy. So why was I any different than her?</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't be too worried about her. She's crazy besides, I don't want her." he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not worried about that, Draco. I'm worried about what she's going to try to do to me. She attempted to murder me and showed no remorse. Merlin's Beard, even Dumbledore wouldn't help me." I sighed. "I'm scared."</p><p> </p><p>"I just want you to be okay. I can talk to Dumbledore if you want." he reassured me as he started to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, don't."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you trust me?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know what to say. I trusted him but not for this. He couldn't talk to Dumbledore I had to. I had to try again. I needed to find some way to get Katherine expelled and out of my life.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you trust me." he snapped, grabbing my face to make me look at him. He tilted his head slightly, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Dancing in the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Moon, wake up."</p><p> </p><p>I open my groggy eyes to see Draco standing above me, shaking my body back and forth. I don't know when I fell asleep but I sure was awake now.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter, Draco?" I ask, still partially asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't do it. He wouldn't believe me." he sighed, sitting down next to me. Of course he wouldn't believe Draco. Draco wasn't the one that was almost killed, he didn't witness the scene either which meant his word was invalid.</p><p> </p><p>"Just forget about it okay? It doesn't even matter anymore." I huffed.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me like I just spoke another language.</p><p> </p><p>"How am I gonna forget about it? You started bleeding because she almost fucking killed you. Why are you acting like it's nothing?" he spat. "This is serious, Torres."</p><p> </p><p>I know he only called me that when he was angry at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to get rid of her too, but no ones doing anything about it. I tried to get rid of her but no one is helping." I explain softly, putting my hand up to my face. "Just give it up."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Blaise?" he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Me and Blaise weren't close still. I wasn't going to forgive him after he did one good thing. I guess he is trying to change but more needs to happen.</p><p> </p><p>I can't just forgive him like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head softly at Draco then laid back around. I didn't want to give up, but I also couldn't let Katherine get away with this.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever." Draco spat, before turning away in frustration and slamming the door.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want it to hold me back. I know what she did but the past was the past. There was nothing I could do about it now.</p><p> </p><p>And I wish there was.</p><p> </p><p>Katherine had a task to kill me. Though she failed twice in a row, I didn't want to give her another chance. I needed to come up with a plan to get her out of my life.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I could be her worst nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe I could fight fire with fire.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of thinking in Draco's room, I went out for dinner. Draco and I hung out for a little bit but he left me in his room and hasn't came back since.</p><p> </p><p>I came up with a plan that I would threaten her until she would give up on me.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon."</p><p> </p><p>I turned around to see Persephone running up to me in the halls. She had almost no expression on her face as she stepped closer to me. She opened her mouth but looked around before speaking, making sure no one would hear our conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you get it?" she asked, cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Get what?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been called to go to a meeting. Apparently there's others like us, and they've called for us to go tonight." she explained. "Are you in?"</p><p> </p><p>Was I?</p><p> </p><p>I still didn't like this but I had to go.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't go he'll kill you. I'm sorry for reading your mind just now but I need you there with me." she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>I looked around to see if any students were passing by then turned back to her.</p><p> </p><p>I was scared.</p><p> </p><p>Scared of myself.</p><p> </p><p>Scared of Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>Scared of death eaters.</p><p> </p><p>Scared of Katherine, though maybe not so much.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Come get me when it's time to go." I say softly. She slowly nods her head at me before turning away and turning past a corner.</p><p> </p><p>It was time for dinner and I didn't care much about Katherine. I could look at her in a threatening way but I couldn't talk to her. There was too many witnesses here for that.</p><p> </p><p>I walked into the dining hall and looked around for my friends before spotting her.</p><p> </p><p>She looked me up and down with her signature devilish grin plastered on her face. She wanted to make me suffer and she didn't care if she showed it.</p><p> </p><p>I just had to show that it didn't bother me.</p><p> </p><p>I noticed Draco sitting a few people away from her on the other side of the table. I made my way to sit next to him, making sure to maintain eye contact with Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are." Draco muttered as I sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you weren't waiting for me." I laugh. He shakes his head softly as he takes a bite of his food. "I don't wait around for no one." he scoffed, as he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed away his words when I saw Katherine looking at me as she talked in another girl's ear. I didn't know what she was telling the girl, but I knew it wasn't good.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to go back to your dorm after dinner?" I ask Draco, looking away from Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't resist me Torres?" he snickered, bringing his hand towards my thigh. I rolled my eyes at his stupid remark, but not before noticing his hand inching closer to my thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to be timid, just put it down." I say softly, as I drag his hand down to my thigh.</p><p> </p><p>He's shocked by my actions but instead of saying anything, he squeezes it tight. I was perfectly fine with it though. I didn't care too much and began to move the food in front of me, onto my plate. I took a bite of the pasta and looked over at Katherine who was snickering about me with her friends.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you two lovebirds doing?" Blaise chuckled as he took a seat in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>I was still a little uncomfortable around him since his whole confession, but I decided not to say anything. I knew he was Draco's best friend and I didn't want anything to be awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he really was trying to change like Vic had said. I just had to see it for me to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>"Never call us lovebirds again." Draco sneered.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't like the nickname either.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Victoria?" I question him, trying to change the subject. She hasn't been in the Great Hall since we were eating breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"She's in the common room reading some book. She looked really into it though." Blaise explained. It was good that I knew where she was but that wouldn't be of any use. She doesn't eat dinner with us anymore and I'm starting to get concerned for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you should go hang with your lovebird, Blaise." Draco smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise scoffed before taking a drink of his pumpkin juice. I couldn't tell if he liked her or not. He was always full of mixed signals.</p><p> </p><p>"I came down here to eat." he muttered, shoving a mouthful of pasta. "So I'm gonna eat."</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, and noticed Katherine smirking at me from afar. She still had an evil look in her eyes as she stared me down. I could feel Draco squeeze my thigh tighter, trying to distract me but it didn't work much.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how far his rings were going to go into my flesh, that girl was still on my mind.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to ignore her as I continued eating my food. I couldn't get the memories out of my head. Her words lingering inside my brain over and over again, getting louder each time it was repeated.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at these pathetic little scars."</p><p> </p><p>"You're just a filthy half-blood who's as pathetic as your dead father."</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was playing constantly inside my head and I couldn't get it out.</p><p> </p><p>My hands started to shake as I brought the fork up to my mouth. I hated these memories and I hated this feeling I'm having.</p><p> </p><p>Draco moved his hand away from my thigh and carefully grabbed my hand. He brought it closer to him as he squeezed it tight. I knew what he was thinking and I knew that he had read my mind. I was okay with it, though.</p><p> </p><p>"You're okay." he muttered quiet enough so I was the only one that heard. I took another bite of my food before slowly nodding at him.</p><p> </p><p>He was being kinder to me, and I sort of liked it. He was finally getting comfortable with me.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After dinner I headed up to Draco's room with him. We've been sitting on his bed for the past hour talking about the most random things.</p><p> </p><p>"So how was life on the muggle world?" he asked as he leaned back, with his hands behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't all that interesting. For years I was friends with Hermione and a girl named Margot. School was pretty normal for muggles and nothing was out of the ordinary." I explained. "Well, until Margot caught her hair on fire, but everyone knows it was an accident."</p><p> </p><p>"Caught her hair on fire?" Draco asked, insisting on more information.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. She went inside the bathroom one day and when she came out her hair was on fire. She had to cut it short for years." I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>He sat up and looked at me in confusion. His brows were furrowed, and my guess is that he was trying to study what I was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's do something else. Your stories are boring." he complained, pinching his sinus together. He always had to say what was on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not everything.</p><p> </p><p>"Well what do you propose we do? We could go to the astronomy tower, sneak past Filch or-"</p><p> </p><p>"I may have something in mind." he smirked, leaning in close to my body.</p><p> </p><p>"Something?" I question him. "I think we both know what you mean by something, Draco." I rolled my eyes at him and turned away. I was fine if we did something, but I wasn't in the mood yet.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled my arm so that I was closer to him. He looked me up and down as he bit his lower lip. I studied his eyes, searching up and down my body. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he looked me dead in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a pretty little slut aren't you."</p><p> </p><p>I tried my best not to smirk as he brought his hand up to my skirt. His warm fingerprints felt around my upper thigh, teasing me so I would want more.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his fingers and traced up and down my underwear line before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?" I muttered in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away like it was nothing. He chuckled before putting a strand of my hair behind my ear. His fingers glided along my jawline, and pulled my face closer to his, smirking the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in control here. I can do whatever it is I want to do to you." he whispered softly. "Is that understood?"</p><p> </p><p>I nodded in obedience, though this time I wanted to me in control.</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened my legs apart, and rested both of his hands on my upper thighs. He stared into my eyes. I didn't know what he was doing or what he was thinking. Maybe he was trying to find something in my mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking, should I go easy on you or make everyone hear you scream my name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do I get a choice?" I asked, leaning in closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>"No." he muttered, laying me back onto his bed. His rings went deep into my skin, possibly going to make imprints tomorrow morning.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully pried my underwear off of my body, and threw it next to me on his bed. His tongue traced his lips as he stared at my upper thigh and my private area.</p><p> </p><p>Draco started taking his rings off from a few of his fingers, placing the rings next to me on the bed. He knelt down on the ground, staring at me the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope no one is trying to sleep right now." Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>He brought his fingers up to my folds and slowly stroked upwards. His warm fingers felt good against the cold air hitting me. My breath hitched as he stuck one inside, slowly going in and out.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at me and smirked before taking his finger out of me.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop teasing me and do something already." I snapped, lifting my head up to look at him. "I'm not gonna wait around for you all night."</p><p> </p><p>Without warning or saying anything else, he shoved two fingers inside of me. The strokes started slow as he caressed my walls. My wetness allowed his fingers to thrust in and out of me smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>"You love this don't you?" he asked. "Yeah, you're such a dirty little slut."</p><p> </p><p>My heartbeat quickened as I let out deep sighs. His fingers trusted deeper into me, as he brought his other hand to my clit. His free hand rubbed small slow circles on my clit.</p><p> </p><p>I sucked in a deep breath as he continued to go faster. He took his free hand off and moved my leg over his shoulder for more control.</p><p> </p><p>And I liked it.</p><p> </p><p>I let out soft sighs as he quickened his pace.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you hear how wet you are?" he questioned me, as he thrusted harder. "Such a dirty slut for me aren't you."</p><p> </p><p>Louder moans escaped my lips as his fingers went in and out of me. He let out groans, pumping faster.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Draco." I muttered softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you like that. You're such a whore. My whore." he praised me with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. He didn't stop, he kept thrusting his fingers faster and faster. The faster he went, the louder I was.</p><p> </p><p>I laid my head back as I let out sighs full of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco I-"</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly stops what he's doing and smirks at me. Why would he just stop right before I was about to cum? Did he not feel anything?</p><p> </p><p>He brought his wet fingers up to his mouth and sucked the juices right off of them, as he stared me down. I took my leg off of him and sat up in his bed. He edged me for no reason at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't sit up. You're so wet that you'll get everything on my bed." he said softly, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." I exclaimed. "That's what you get for edging me."</p><p> </p><p>He stood up from the ground and brushed off his legs, ignoring what I had just told him. Draco walked over to his trunk as he cleared his throat and started taking off his white button up shirt. He was acting like nothing ever happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hear me?" I mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I heard you. You don't get to cum today, you made my knees sore and I think they're all red now because of you. You can cum tomorrow." he explained with a sly smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you." I mumbled as I reached down for my underwear.</p><p> </p><p>I heard Draco moving around but I didn't expect him to be right in front of me. He looked me up and down with a blank expression.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked around anxiously. How was he able to hear me? I was mumbling to myself. He suddenly grabbed my chin and pulled it close to his face. His fingers gripped my skin tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"N-nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Answer me." he spat. "What the fuck did you just say?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said fuck you, Draco for not letting me finish." I explained strictly. Of course I didn't know what he would do after I told him. I only knew he would be upset.</p><p> </p><p>"Just you wait. I'll fuck you senseless tomorrow." he muttered as he harshly pulled his hand away from my face. "Be a good girl and be patient."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." I sigh. I put my underwear on before leaning in close to him. I caressed his cheek and gave him a peck on the lips. As I pulled away, my lips slightly curved into a small smile. "Goodnight, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Moon."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for helping me today. I'm actually glad you knew what I was thinking." I confess.</p><p> </p><p>"You were in distress. I know she troubles you and I thought I should help. Besides, she's done some pretty horrible things to you." he explained.</p><p> </p><p>Like I said before, he was being kinder. Although he didn't open up too much, it was nice to see Draco growing a little softer. I sat up from his bed and carefully put my shoes on. I walked over to his door and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I lo- Goodnight." I cut myself off. I didn't need to tell him anything, maybe he already knew.</p><p> </p><p>As I left I couldn't help thinking about how he made me feel. I didn't feel this way about anyone. Sure things would be a little hard sometimes but at the end of the day, I loved him.</p><p> </p><p>When I entered the common room, I saw Pansy sitting on the couch looking at either her watch or nails, I couldn't tell. She looked up at me once she knew someone else was there.</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, there you are." she said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I need your help. I can't find Victoria anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>DRACO'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few minutes since Moon left my room. I took my rings off my bed and slipped them back onto my fingers.</p><p> </p><p>I started to unbutton my shirt again until I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it assuming it was her, but it was someone worse.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin's Beard, what the fuck are you doing here?" I spat, looking down at Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes at me as she placed her hands behind her back. She didn't say anything for a second as she continued to stare into my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you." she explained. She pulled out her wand and pointed it towards me.</p><p> </p><p>"Obliviate."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't remember much, there were spots in my memory. I didn't know why Katherine was here but it was probably for a good reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to dance?" she asked softly, batting her eyes at me. I reluctantly nodded, before taking her hand.</p><p> </p><p>I loved Moon, but one little dance won't hurt.</p><p> </p><p>She placed her arms around my neck and moved my hands to her waist. I didn't know how I felt about this. Moon was much better at dancing than her and we had so much more chemistry.</p><p> </p><p>Katherine leaned in closer to my body and rested her head on my chest. We swayed slowly back and forth, not looking away from one another.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't this amazing?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess." I respond.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know what else to say. It felt like something was missing. I was missing something important, and it wasn't Moon.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her head away from my body and looked up at me through her eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed this, Draco. Remember when we were in love?" she asked softly. Something wasn't right. She brought her hand up to my cheek and held it close to her. "We could be in love again."</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know how to feel about this.</p><p> </p><p>She brought her face closer to mine, our lips so close to touching.</p><p> </p><p>"One kiss and I'll have you again. You'll be mine forever. We could run away together where no one would bother us. Not even your pathetic girlfriend will bother us." she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait what?" I asked, pushing away from her.</p><p> </p><p>"All she ever does is try to keep us apart. She acts like a child with all of her problems. I wouldn't have panic attacks for no reason like a loser. Besides, don't you want to marry a pure blood? You need someone who is worth your time." she explained, pulling in closer.</p><p> </p><p>"You could have me." Katherine whispered, as she brought her hand to my crotch. She caressed it softly, making it go hard.</p><p> </p><p>I groaned, not knowing what to do or how to feel.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it, I know you want me. Your girlfriend wouldn't give you this." she explained, feeling it more and more. "A filthy half blood wouldn't give you this."</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want to feel this way.</p><p> </p><p>I was so aroused by what she was doing, I didn't know how to think. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>My heart told her to stop, but my dick her to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled me in for a kiss, gliding her tongue against mine. Her hand that was behind my neck flew to my hair, and she placed my hands on her ass.</p><p> </p><p>What was I doing?</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't me.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away from my lips, breathing hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Draco. You got me so aroused right now, just like I did to you. I know you want to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk." she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>My hands tightly grabbed her ass. She probably thought I was saying yes but in reality I was searching for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on. It'll be our little secret. No one will know." she said seductively, batting her eyelashes at me.</p><p> </p><p>I pushed her off of me, I couldn't do this.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop. I-I can't. I'm not doing this to Moon. You're a good person, Katherine. Why would you do this?" I asked. I needed answers as to why she was acting this way.</p><p> </p><p>"You're mine, Draco. That's why." she snapped. "Only I can have you. You want to fuck me so bad right now, that's why your dick is so hard. You can't fucking resist me."</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't want to believe her. She was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>I loved Moon.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want Katherine.</p><p> </p><p>"Just give in to what you want and fuck me." she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>The door swiftly opened and Moon was standing in the doorframe. Her body was shaking and she didn't look well. She looked scared, but I didn't know what she was scared of.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me I'm not too late." she muttered, her voice shook as tears formed in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you're not too late. If you walked in any later, Draco would've been fucking me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk." Katherine mocked.</p><p> </p><p>Why was she being mean to Moon right now?</p><p> </p><p>What was her reason to hate her?</p><p> </p><p>"Get out." Moon muttered at Katherine. "Get out!"</p><p> </p><p>Katherine slowly walked towards the door, and pushed past Moon. She wasn't angry or upset, she was smiling for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck." she smirked as she walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>What was that about?</p><p> </p><p>MOON'S POV:</p><p> </p><p>Pansy had told me about Katherine's plan but unfortunately I was too late. Draco wouldn't have willingly been in a room with her.</p><p> </p><p>I know she already erased his memories.</p><p> </p><p>Good thing I wasn't the thing she erased.</p><p> </p><p>There was something that she erased that I still don'tknow about yet, and I need to figure it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I cried for about an hour before I had to wash myself up for the meeting. I had asked Blaise to watch over Draco since I didn't trust him alone. I knew Katherine would try to come up with a plan when I wasn't there.</p><p>I just needed to know what memories she erased.</p><p>He remembered me.</p><p>Why did he remember me?</p><p>I got ready for the death eater meeting in my darkest attire. They were scary people and I needed to fit in.</p><p>I didn't want to be one, but it was either me or Draco.</p><p>I walked to Persephone's room anxious for what was awaiting for me at the death eater meeting. I hated going, but at least I knew Persephone. I knocked on her door, she carefully opened it and looked around before letting me in. I knew the precautions we had to take, but it was still a little scary.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.</p><p>"Don't ask questions, I think it's best that we don't say anything about it." I explain softly as I sat down on her bed. I didn't want to go to the death eater meeting or have to think about what happened to Draco.</p><p>I just wanted peace.</p><p>"I get it but if you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be here." she mentioned, as she sat down beside me. It was comforting that someone was there for me. "Are you ready?"</p><p>She held out her hand for me to hold. I almost didn't take it, for I was scared of what might happen if I did. Then I remembered why I was going to the meeting, I was a death eater. </p><p>Whether I liked it or not.</p><p>I held her hand tightly, and we apperated out of the room. The feeling was weird. Even though I've done it before, it felt different this time. There was an enormous amount of pressure, pushing at every inch of my body. </p><p>I had a knot in my stomach and it began to get hard to breathe. I could still feel Persephone's hand on mine, but it was very faint. I saw nothing but blackness around me.</p><p>Within seconds I felt my feet on the floor. My vision started to clear up and all of the pressure started to release. </p><p>I was there.</p><p>I looked around, and we were inside a creepy mansion. It was big, but gave me an off feeling. There was something about this place that I didn't like.</p><p>Persephone grabbed my arm and led me around a few corners before finally arriving in the meeting room. There were lots of people sat down at a large table, and it was intimating.</p><p>"Let's sit next to my father." she whispers, leading me towards a man sitting down at the table.</p><p>The man turned his head slightly to look at the both of us, as we sat down beside him. He looked back and forth between the both of us before looking away once again.</p><p>"Killian Torres." he muttered. </p><p>"I'm Moon Torres, Persephone's friend." I exclaimed softly. He slowly turned his head to look at me, he slightly nodded before turning away again. I look at all of the people coming in the room and sitting at the table. </p><p>I recognized a familiar man and woman sit down together at the table. </p><p>It was Draco's parents.</p><p>I felt bad that he didn't know about this.</p><p>The room felt colder as more and more people walked in, each person scarier than the last. </p><p>"You'll be okay, Moon." Persephone whispered. "It's not that bad once you get used to it." </p><p>I didn't want to get used to this. I didn't like how I felt here. I felt powerless and hopeless. Everyone in the room had some power over me. I was barely in the end of my fifth year, I was nothing compared to the people in this room.</p><p>I looked around as more people walked in, until I saw someone I never thought I'd see.</p><p>Profesor Snape?</p><p>What was he doing here? Is this why he didn't freak out when he saw my mark?</p><p>After a few minutes the death eaters stopped walking in. I soon saw a familiar pale man walk in wearing a black robe. </p><p>Voldemort.</p><p>"Welcome my friends. I see we have some newcomers here. I am so glad that we've gained a bigger following through this journey." he explained in a raspy voice.</p><p>I wasn't ready for this journey.</p><p>"I'd like to start this meeting by discussing our future plans." he said, sitting down at the end of the table. I didn't like the feeling of being in his presence.</p><p>Persephone held out her hand under the table. I carefully clutched it. The comforting warmth of her hand making me feel safe. I was glad that I wasn't in this alone.</p><p>"Lucius." Voldemort called. "You will get us into the Ministry. We must despise a plan for Potter to arrive there."</p><p>Not a second later, a large green snake covered in blood, slithered in the room and stopped beside the dark lord. </p><p>I squeezed onto Persephone's hand tighter. She turned to me and slowly nodded. She knew what I was thinking and I knew she felt the same. She was a true friend, and the only person who would truly understand everything.</p><p>She was amazing.</p><p>The dark lord suddenly stopped talking and stared into space. It must've been a few seconds before he looked around the room again.</p><p>"It seems that my mind and Harry Potter's mind are connected. This will be the reason he goes to the Ministry. Now, come up with ideas."</p><p>"Show an image of his parents." a wrinkly short man exclaimed, with a shaky hand.</p><p>"No, wormtail!" the dark lord shouts. "That's a useless idea."</p><p>More death eaters shouted out their ideas. I didn't want to sell him out, but I needed to say something. </p><p>I never wanted to betray a friend.</p><p>"We could torture someone, traumatize the boy." Bellatrix added with an evil smile. </p><p>She truly was scary.</p><p>"You could have one of his prized possessions. Like a book or present of some kind." I say softly. Persephone turns to look at me with widened eyes, her fingers slowly lost their grip on mine. She let out a small sigh as she turned away.</p><p>What was wrong?</p><p>I only said something so Voldemort wouldn't target me. </p><p>"It has come to my attention that Potter and Sirius Black have gotten fairly close." Professor Snape exclaimed. "Could that be of relevance?"</p><p>"Indeed, Severus. I will create an image of torture on Sirius so that Harry Potter would arrive at the Ministry." the dark lord explained. "Lucius, Killian, Bellatrix, Rockwood, and Nott will go to the Ministry and wait for the arrival of Harry Potter."</p><p>Everyone who's name he called nodded.</p><p>"Yes my lord." they all said.</p><p>—</p><p>It was a hour after the death eater meeting and we were back at Hogwarts. I stayed in Persephone's room and changed into some pajamas she lended me before heading back to my room.</p><p>I started hearing voices in the halls, so I hid behind a corner. </p><p>"Quickly." Hermione whispered to someone. "We mustn't be seen."</p><p>I didn't know what they were doing but I knew they weren't following the rules. It wasn't like Hermione to be a rule breaker. I haven't talked to her in a little while but I knew she didn't change too much.</p><p>She's always been the same.</p><p>"Blimey, Hermione. We got all the time in the world no need to rush me." Ron whined.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't a good option to talk to them. I didn't know what they were doing but maybe it was best that I didn't interfiere. I didn't want to be in any more trouble than I should be. I carefully crept away without any of them noticing and slowly walked to the Slytherin common room without waking anyone up.</p><p>I muttered the password and quietly walked inside.</p><p>"What are you doing out here?" A voice questioned me softly. I looked next to me and saw Draco leaning on the wall, a wide smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>My heart skipped a beat as I realized he was there. </p><p>"Out for a midnight stroll I see." he exclaimed, crossing his arms as he furrowed his eyebrows at me. I almost laughed at his stupid remark. I had to let him believe me, though.</p><p>I couldn't let him know what I was really doing.</p><p>"Of course, and what are you still doing awake? Isn't it past your bedtime?" I inquire, confidently stepping towards him. </p><p>His eyes squinted as he looked me up and down.</p><p>"I just needed to clear my head." I explain softly. </p><p>It wasn't the full truth but I did need to clear my head from everything that happened today. It wasn't that bad if I told part of the truth.</p><p>Right?</p><p>"Can I join you?" Draco asked. "I don't know what's really happening and I hope you can explain it."</p><p>I really wanted to help him. I don't think he knew exactly what happened.</p><p>"We can go for a walk." I exclaim, holding out my hand for him to grab. He gazed down at my hand with a blank expression. He could've been trying to process what I was doing or he was debating what he should do. It didn't really matter though, he still didn't remember everything.</p><p>There's a possibility that he doesn't remember all of my mistakes.</p><p>I'd take that possibility.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go for a walk, I need some air." he muttered, taking my arm and dragging me out of the common room next to him.</p><p>I didn't know why his mood changed so suddenly, but it was understandable. I didn't want to blame him for anything, especially anything that was out of his control.</p><p>"Let's go to a place where no one could bother us." he whispered softly. His nails carved deep into the flesh of my wrist. </p><p>I didn't know why he was gripping on so hard but I didn't want to ask. </p><p>"Do you want to look at the stars?" I question. His grip on my wrist loosens as his smirk grows wide.</p><p>"Or we could sneak around the castle and have some real fun." he muttered, pulling away from my arm. I put my finger up to my mouth, telling him to be quiet as I started to hear someone's footsteps.</p><p>"Hurry, we can't get caught by Umbridge and their minions." someone whispered. Draco's eyebrows arched at the sound of the student's voices. By the look on his face, he knew what they were talking about. I didn't know much about Umbridge and her little club, but I knew Draco was included.</p><p>"Let's follow them." he whispered, starting to take a step towards the voices. I grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. </p><p>"Stop, Draco. We can't let them keep us from having a good time. Please ignore it for now, you can handle them later." I exclaim quiet enough for them not to hear my words. He rolled his eyes at me as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Fine." Draco groaned.</p><p>He swatted my hand away from his arm and led me up the stairs. It wasn't like we were going together, more like I was following behind him as he controlled my every move. </p><p>We crept up the stairs, trying not to be seen or heard by anyone around us. </p><p>I followed him through the halls until we made it to a large door. I wasn't able to see much, the moon was the only thing giving off light. I could barely make out the doors which seemed to lead to the Great Hall.</p><p>We opened the doors and walked into the room that was only lit up by the floating candles in the sky.</p><p>"What are we doing here?" I asked in confusion.</p><p>"You'll see." Draco mentioned as he walked over to the empty Gryffindor table. I trailed behind and sat across from him. As I sat down, a vanilla cake appeared with a large knife next to it.</p><p>I started to reach for it when Draco stopped me.</p><p>"Wait, I want something." he explained, as he grabbed the knife off the table. I looked up at him as he stepped towards me, keeping a grip on the knife's handle.</p><p>"You're certainly not going to kill me, right?" I joked.</p><p>He shook his head as he brought his free hand to my chin. His soft fingers caressed the skin of my cheek as he smirked.</p><p>"You look beautiful you know that?" he complimented. I couldn't help but smirk at his words. </p><p>"Is Draco Malfoy being kind?" I laugh. </p><p>His hand moves from my chin, down to my neck and squeezes tightly. His grin soon fades into a small frown.</p><p>"Don't get used to it." he demanded. </p><p>His grip loosened as he brought his hand to the bottom of my shirt. I almost worried until I remembered what Persephone did earlier. She had told me about this charm that was able to hide the dark mark. </p><p>It's called the confundus charm or something similar. She taught me how to use it and it took a little while before it was able to work but I did it. I did it all on my own. </p><p>The dark mark was hidden.</p><p>He lifted up my shirt and tossed it on the floor beside me. I put my arms around his neck and brought his face to mine. Sparks flied as our lips connected. I opened up my mouth the deepen the kiss and glided my tongue against his.</p><p>He tasted sweet.</p><p>I brought one of my hands up to his face and tugged on his hair to bring him closer. He brought his free hand to my shoulder and pushed me down on the bench. </p><p>I pulled away and let out soft moans, so I was able to breathe for a second. Draco placed the knife onto the table as he brought his other hand to my neck. I looked up to see him smirking at me. I pulled him back in for another kiss, this time it was more aggressive.</p><p>The grip of his fingers on my throat tightened and loosened with rhythm. He brought his hand to the seam of my sweats and started to move downwards.</p><p>His fingers trailed their way towards my underwear line. I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath as he kept going closer and closer. Two of his fingers traced my lips through my underwear.</p><p>"Fuck, that feels so good." I moan.</p><p>"Of course you like that. You're so wet for me." he spat, continuing to move his fingers up and down at a quicker pace. </p><p>I let out a soft sigh as I leaned my head back against the bench. He finally had enough teasing and brought his hand inside my panties. He felt the lips of my pussy and all of my juices.</p><p>"You're so fucking wet for me, aren't you? You dirty little girl." he praised. He carefully slid two fingers inside me, making sure to take control over me.</p><p>It felt so nice to feel him inside of me.</p><p>He pumped them slowly, in and out of me. He bit his lip as he continued to work harder. I felt his dick growing through his pants. </p><p>"Such a pretty little slut. You belong to me." he spat, continuing to pump faster.</p><p>I let out shuttered breaths from my pleasure. </p><p>"Say it."</p><p>I looked at him in confusion as he started to pump his fingers harder. </p><p>"Say who you fucking belong to." he ordered. </p><p>He brought his hand and held down my arm as he leaned in to kiss me. Our tongues brushed against one another's as he continued to pump faster. His nails dug deep into my arm and I couldn't pull away to moan out loud.</p><p>His fingers went harder into me as he shoved in another finger. </p><p>I moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss me, struggling to find my strength. I felt so close to my climax. He pulled away from our kiss while continuing in and out of me.</p><p>"Draco I-"</p><p>"Say who you fucking belong to or I won't let you cum." he barked, staring down at me. I arched my back as I was coming close to finishing.</p><p>"I'm yours." I sigh.</p><p>He chuckles, moving his fingers faster. </p><p>"I know you are. Now moan as loud as you can, princess." he muttered. I felt my stomach tighten up as I finished. His hand covered my mouth as I let out my final moans. </p><p>I breathed heavily as he brought his hand away from my mouth. He took his fingers out and shoved them into my mouth. </p><p>"Suck them clean, whore." he urged.</p><p>My tongue swirled around his fingers as I sucked all of my juices off of them. He brought them out of my mouth and wiped them on my sweats.</p><p>"Do you like Gryffindors?" he questioned while sitting me up on the bench.</p><p>"Well some of my friends are in Gryffindor, so I guess so." I responded, unsure of where his point was.</p><p>"You do? Well, I don't." he said.</p><p>He slid the cake farther down the table before picking me up and sitting me on the table. He smirked as he pulled my sweats and panties off so I was only in my bra.</p><p>He glared down at me as he took his shirt off. I unclipped my bra and threw it onto the Ravenclaw table. </p><p>Draco looked into my eyes and smirked.</p><p>"Filch is patrolling the castle at this hour so you need to be quiet, or you might get cut." he explained, grabbing the knife from behind me.</p><p>He took off his pants and underwear while getting closer to me. I laid back onto the table as he brought me closer to the edge. He carefully inserted his cock inside of me and started off with slow strokes.</p><p>"I can't believe you're about to fuck me on the Gryffindor table." I groan.</p><p>"Believe it." he muttered. </p><p>He held the knife tightly in his hand as he slowly thrusted into me. He carefully grazed the knife all over my body. He started tracing my stomach with the blade of the knife as he quickened his pace.</p><p>I was nervous, but I liked the excitement. He started thrusting faster and it was hard for me to stay quiet. </p><p>I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved the blade up to my breasts. I bit my lip and started to whimper as he continued going faster.</p><p>"Why are you so quiet?" he chuckled, continuing to thrust himself into me.</p><p>Deeper gasps escaped my lips. I felt him press the cold blade deeper into my flesh. He moved the knife up to my collarbone. I laid my head back as I bit my lip to forbid my moans from escaping my mouth.</p><p>"Be louder. I know how good I make you feel, dirty girl." he groaned.</p><p>He moved the knife downwards, slowly dragging it towards my stomach. He groaned in pleasure, teasing me because I couldn't. I let out shuttered breaths from the excitement and pleasure I was getting.</p><p>"I know you want to scream my name. Just do it, nothing's going to happen." he lied. </p><p>I could feel my lip start growing sore from me biting on it. Draco pressed down on the knife, and I could feel it going deeper into me. </p><p>He continued going faster, making me whimper. I let out soft sighs as my breathing started to quicken. He chuckled while throwing his head back.</p><p>"You're close right?" he asked. </p><p>I nodded, trying not to open my mouth. His lips curved into a smirk as he tossed the knife over me. He leaned in closer, going as fast as he could. I moaned out in pleasure as I threw my arms around his neck.</p><p>He placed his hands on my waist while he thrusted himself harder. I let in a sharp breath and dug my nails into the flesh of his back.</p><p>"You really like that, don't you?" he spat.</p><p>"Yes, yes I like it." I moaned out loud. </p><p>I felt my stomach tighten.</p><p>He went faster, making sure my high lasted. I bit my lip harder and it started to bleed. </p><p>"Bite it harder." he demanded. I bit down on my lip to suppress the moans coming through. He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. A metallic taste filled both of our mouths as he glided his tongue against mine.</p><p>I let out a moan as I finished. He continued going faster, making sure my climax lasted long. </p><p>I was done. All my juices poured out onto his cock as I finished the end of my climax. </p><p>He took himself out of me and placed my hands on it. I sat up and started stroking it. </p><p>"Use that pretty mouth of yours, princess." he groaned.</p><p>My tongue circled his tip. He groaned while shutting his eyes and throwing his head back.</p><p>"Suck on it. Good girl." he praised.</p><p>I put his cock in my mouth, sucking it as far as I could go. Draco put his hands in my hair, tugging it away from my face. He pushed me farther down, making me gag a few times.</p><p>He groaned in pleasure as he pushed me head further down. </p><p>He squeezed my hair tighter and pulled it back. </p><p>"Fuck. Fuck, you're so good at this." he praised.</p><p>I quickened the speed of my hands and started to move my mouth faster. The grip of his fingers loosened around my hair. A familiar warm liquid shot out of his tip and into my mouth.</p><p>"Such a good girl." he groaned.</p><p>He took his hand from my hair and brought it to my chin. His fingers gripped tightly on my chin and pulled me closer to him.</p><p>"Now swallow it." he ordered. I stared deep into his ocean blue eyes as I swallowed his cum.</p><p>He smirked as he pulled away. He started to get dressed and I did the same. I grabbed my panties and sweats from off the floor and started to slip them on. </p><p>As I pulled my sweats up, I noticed Draco staring at me.</p><p>"Looks like you have quite the staring problem, Malfoy." I teased. He rolled his eyes at my joke and continued to get dressed. I sat up and walked over to get my bra from the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>"I'm guessing you don't like Ravenclaw's either." Draco mentioned.</p><p>I turned to look at him, leaning against the table as he watched me. I gave him a small smile as I turned back around to put on my bra.</p><p>I looked down at my stomach and saw the scratched from the blade. I was okay with it and I liked how it made me feel. I clipped my bra back on and slipped my shirt back over me. When I turned back, I saw him moving the cake closer to him.</p><p>Another knife appeared on a plate in front of him with a fork and plate for each of us. I sat down across from him as he started to cut a piece of the cake.</p><p>"Muggles eat cakes, correct?" he questioned.</p><p>I couldn't help but laugh at his question. His face lowered as he handed me a plate. He put the cake on it and slid it over to me.</p><p>"Yes, Draco. Muggles eat cakes. It's one of my favorite desserts." I exclaim, grabbing a fork. </p><p>He cut another piece for himself and took a bite from his fork. </p><p>"I wanted something of higher class, but I assumed you weren't a chocolate person." he said as he took another bite. I looked down at the cake in front of me and took a bite. Sweetness surrounded my tastebuds and filled my mouth with an enormous amount of flavor. </p><p>"Chocolate cake is fine, but I despise chocolate ice cream." I explain softly.</p><p>"Ice cream?"</p><p>Did he not know what it was? I guess ice cream only existed in the muggle world.</p><p>"It's a muggle thing, you'll have to try it sometime." I laughed before taking another bite of my cake.</p><p>"You're right, Moon. I'll have to try it." he muttered.</p><p>I was making him happy. Katherine didn't erase our memories together or how he felt towards me. She erased something entirely different.</p><p>"What was the last thing you remembered before I walked in on you and Katherine?" I asked. "After I left for the first time."</p><p>He held his fork in his hand as he looked down at the table. He was trying to think about what had happened and I needed to give him time.</p><p>His mouth twisted to the side while he was trying to remember.</p><p>"I answered the door. I thought maybe it was you, but it was Katherine. The next thing I remembered was her asking me to dance." he explained. "She's a good person, Moon. She wouldn't do anything bad to me."</p><p>That's it.</p><p>"She wouldn't do anything bad to you, but she was doing something bad to me. Draco, she erased your memories using a memory charm. She erased every horrible thing she did to me so she was a good person in your eyes." I gasped. </p><p>"Draco, she's a psychopath."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>